Injection
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Bella has died giving birth to her daughter. Insane with grief Jacob does something totally unexpected...set in BD AU
1. Chapter 1

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part One**

Edward was holding the demon baby in his arms. It was still covered in the remnants of Bella's blood. A small wail cut the air like a knife and Edward hurriedly left the room where his wife lay dying on the operating table, leaving Jacob to keep up the constant pressure on her heart to keep it pumping. The atmosphere was tense, Jacob knew that the leech would be back within minutes to drown Bella's lifeless body full of his own venom. He shuddered at the thought. It wasn't supposed to have ended like this. He could still hear the baby crying and the hushed voices of Edward, Carlisle and Rosalie as they cooed over the infant. Jacob felt sick inside. His arms were slick with Bella's blood as he continued to press uselessly on her chest. One glance at her wide, staring eyes showed that the life had already been leached from her. He slowed his movements. What was he doing this for? Keeping her heart going so that her thickened blood could course through her veins until the bloodsucker injected her with the poison that would turn her into one of them.

Jacob's eyes fell on the specially prepared syringe. It seemed to have a glow all of it's own as if it was taunting him in his failure to keep Bella alive and human. He had failed, she was just a dead body now, lying on the cold metal gurney. A tear rolled down his cheek as he kept his eyes fixated on that damn syringe. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't let them make Bella into his mortal enemy. There was no way he could condone it. Fiery rage ran through his veins as he reached out and grabbed the syringe. He threw it on the floor and stamped on it, splashing the foul liquid across the floor. He got some grim satisfaction seeing it seep away. He stepped back from the operating table and stared at Bella's lifeless body. She was hardly recognizable as the vibrant girl he had known and loved. It cut him like a knife to see her abused body lying there so thin and cold. Her eyes were still open, the chocolate brown orbs staring at nothing. Her long hair that he loved to touch was now dull and dry. He put a hand over his mouth to hide his sob.

"Why did you choose this, Bella?" He mumbled. "Why?"

There was no answer. The bloodsucker still had not returned. Jacob could hear him talking hurriedly to Carlisle in hushed whispers. Rosalie must have taken the child away because he could no longer hear it's cries. Jacob didn't really know how much time had actually passed. It could have been seconds, maybe an hour for all he knew. It seemed to have stopped for him as he continued to stare at Bella. A mad plan was forming in his mind. He was so caught up in his grief that he wasn't really aware of what he was doing. He acted without unconscious thought. His eyes turned to the broken syringe on the floor and then to a pile of sterile ones which were lying in one of the metal trays near the operating table. Carlisle was nothing if not prepared for everything.

Jacob suddenly lunged for one of the syringes, scattering the others across the floor like ants. He pulled off the cap and plunged it into one of the veins on his arm. It bulged for a moment as he flexed his bicep before blood began to ooze into the plastic container. When it was filled to the brim Jacob returned to the gurney, looking one last time upon Bella's ravaged face. "Don't hate me." He begged her before stabbing the syringe straight into her dead heart.

Moments later when Edward and Carlisle returned to the operating room to administer the venom they found the room empty and Bella's body, along with Jacob, missing.

* * *

Jacob didn't know where he was going. His head was in such a mess that his one thought was to escape the house of horrors and get as far away as he could. He knew they would begin looking. He carried Bella's body in his arms. Her long hair streamed to the ground as he ran, her head lolling in his arms. She was still cold, but he tried to ignore that and the rancid smell of drying blood as he continued to sprint away from the Cullen mansion. He needed somewhere to hide, but where? With their supernatural gifts it was almost impossible to find a place that they wouldn't sniff him out. He wasn't sure whether he could head to the reservation. He wasn't on the best of terms with either Sam or his old pack. They thought he was insane for still wanting to be near Bella, especially now that she was going to give birth to a monster. Jacob could never truly explain to them just how much he loved Bella. It was so different from the imprint pull. Bella was his life, he had never been able to picture her not being in it. He couldn't accept it, no matter how many times she had hurt him or pushed him away. What he felt for her wasn't rational and went deeper than anything, even what he would call a soul mate. She was a part of him, his heart. He couldn't possibly live without that.

He continued to run aimlessly through the thick undergrowth for another ten minutes. He occasionally glanced down at Bella, her body now felt slightly warmer, but that could be down to her nearness to his hot skin. He wished he had time to put her down and really look at her but he couldn't risk the leech finding them. Soon it would be too late for the bloodsucker's venom to work on her anyway. Jacob knew that it had to be administered within thirty minutes of actual death. He could hear the sea now. For some reason he had headed for First beach. It was instinctive on his part. It was the place he and Bella used to escape the madness that surrounded them. It was their little bit of heaven. Or it had been until the bloodsucker had come back and yanked them apart.

Anger made adrenaline course through his body, quickening his steps until he reached the edge of the cliffs. Bella had jumped from here once and he had rescued her. How ironic that today they were both here again, but one of them was on the brink of death, and once again it was Bella. He hugged her tighter to his body, crushing her against his chest as if to infuse some life into her. Surely his blood must have the power to heal? It healed him after all. He stared up at the leaden sky. As always it was cloud covered and grey, the rain threatening to fall. Jacob swallowed down the bile in this throat. He needed to make some sort of decision now. He knew that Cullen couldn't be far behind. His eyes flickered to the roiling sea below. The waves smashed furiously against the rocks below, the white foam flicking in the air. He knew there was only one way to go. The trail would end here, they couldn't track him in the water. No wonder his old nemesis, Victoria, had used this way to enter La Push.

Jacob glanced down at Bella again, her long hair had fallen over her face, hiding it from him. Maybe it was for the best. He looked back at the forest one last time before leaping into the depths of the ocean, holding Bella's body tightly in his arms.

* * *

It was cold even against Jacob's supernatural heat. The freezing water dragged them both down, down to the ocean bed. With Bella encased in his arms it was difficult for Jacob to swim at all. His feet hit the sandy bottom and he pushed off with his strong legs, propelling them both upwards. He couldn't use his arms. He held his breath for what seemed an eternity before his head broke above the waves. He took another deep breath before the water closed over his head again. The sea was wild and intent on claiming him as it's next victim. Another lost soul to add to the many that it had claimed already. But Jacob was a fighter. Hadn't he been fighting all his life for happiness? He had already lost so much in his young life. He wasn't going to lose Bella. His head broke above the waves again and this time he rolled onto his back, pulling Bella up too so that her head was lying on his chest. This way he could use his legs and one arm to begin the long swim to a place of safety.

* * *

Edward and Carlisle reached the top of the cliff. They stared down into the wild ocean but could see nothing. Edward was distraught with grief. He couldn't believe that Jacob Black would steal Bella's body. He was insane. Without wasting time talking they both dived head first from the top of the cliff and began to dive, searching for Bella's lifeless corpse. The clock was ticking and they were running out of time.

* * *

Jacob was utterly exhausted. It had been many days since he had slept or even rested properly. He had spent most of his time by Bella's side. He couldn't tear himself away. What if something had happened to her while he was gone? He floated on his back on the water, doing his best to keep Bella's head above the waves. The blood had all been washed away and she now looked like she was sleeping. He could almost picture her as a mermaid, sleeping peacefully in the arms of the sea. Her hair floated around them both like a banner. Jacob groaned, he was definitely losing it. He was thinking crazy thoughts. He needed to find land before they both drowned. He forced himself to concentrate and he plodded on.

Finally Jacob spotted an opening in the rocks. Was it a cave or a small cove of some sort? He didn't have time to ponder. He was losing strength fast. With one last burst of adrenaline he lunged for the rocks and managed to haul himself up them. He pulled Bella along with him and crawled until he reached the entrance. Jacob had nothing more left to give. He fell into an exhausted heap, cuddling Bella close to his chest, trying to infuse some sort of warmth into her cold skin. Then his eyes closed and he knew no more.

* * *

Edward was sitting on the cliff edge, his head in his hands as dry sobs tore from his throat. His whole body was soaked with seawater. It was dripping from his hair and down onto his back. He hardly acknowledged it. Carlisle was just as drenched, he sat next to his son and put a calming hand on his shoulder. "I am so sorry, Edward. She must have been washed out to sea. Jacob too."

"Why did he do it?" Edward raged. "He's killed her. She will never get to see her daughter now. He killed her. She wanted to be with me, part of our family fully. That's why she risked everything."

"He can't have been thinking rationally." Carlisle said sadly. "He loved her as much as you."

"That dog could never feel what I do for Bella. Never." Edward snapped. He rose to his feet to attempt one more dive, but Carlisle stopped him.

"It's over Edward." He sighed as he looked at the ocean. They had been searching for nearly four hours and found nothing. "I am sorry. Your daughter needs you now."

Edward put his hands in his hair and tugged at the ends as he cursed Jacob Black over and over, his voice echoing off of the cliffs.

* * *

A light rain began to fall. It hit Bella's skin, raising goose pimples along the parts that weren't touching Jacob. It ran down her forehead and onto her cheeks. A small moan left her parted lips as she slowly opened her eyes.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Two**

Bella sat up too quickly making her head spin. She gasped and coughed as she felt bile rise up into her throat. Not having time to move she suddenly retched up a ton of seawater. She fell on her back when it was over, breathing heavily and trying to stop her stomach heaving. She couldn't fathom where she was. If this was hell then it was doing a good job of living up to it's reputation. It seemed that she had died after all. Edward had not administered the venom as he had promised. By now she should have been burning with heat, and in agony from the change. All she felt was extreme exhaustion and ill, almost like she was suffering with the stomach flu. Bella groaned again as she clutched at her belly. She just about managed to roll onto her front before she was sick again. She heaved and heaved until there was nothing left inside.

"Help me." She mumbled as her eyes closed and her face pressed against cold hard stone. There was no answer and before long she blacked out again.

* * *

The next time she awoke she found that she was lying on her back. Her head was resting on something soft. Bella blinked a couple of times until she could focus. Where the hell was she? Slowly, as she remembered her fragile stomach, she pulled herself upright and peered around. All around her was stone, she seemed to be in some sort of cave or cavern. She twisted her head to the side to see a small glow of daylight. That must be the entrance. How did she end up here? Feeling totally confused and disorientated Bella carefully placed both feet on the cold stone floor and hauled herself upright. Her legs were shaky at first, like a newborn fawn. Her knees knocked together and she had to hold onto the cavern's wall to steady herself. Glancing down at her feet she saw what her head had been resting on. It was a crumpled up t-shirt. Someone had put it there to act as a pillow. But who?

Bella continued to hold onto the wall as she made her way unsteadily to the entrance of the cavern. The light hurt her eyes as she drew closer but stubborn determination made her continue on her journey. When she finally dragged herself to the entrance she slid down the wall and onto the soft sand which lay about the floor. She inhaled the sea air and was glad to find her stomach was no longer affected, but what she did now register was that she was extremely hungry and thirsty. It took Bella another moment before she also realized that she wasn't the slightest bit cold. That was odd. She normally got a chill from the slightest breeze. She glanced down at her arm and touched her skin tentatively with her fingers. To her surprise her skin felt hot. Perhaps she was running a fever. That would explain the feeling of surreality.

The next thing that took her by surprise was the person who suddenly appeared out of the water. Bella had thought she was alone, but right before her eyes none other then Jacob Black pulled himself out of the ocean and stood before her half naked and dripping with water. He shook his hair back and forth, making the droplets glow briefly in the sun as they flew through the air. Bella was captivated by the sight of him in all his glory. It rendered her mute for a moment. She realized that Jacob didn't know she was sitting curled up near the entrance of the cavern. He was now kneeling down and tugging off a rope he had tied around his waist. She noticed that small, waterproof bags had been attached to the rope. She watched as he upended the bags. Inside was food. Bella could smell it. Her stomach rumbled hungrily as she edged out of the cave's entrance, crawling on all fours. Without one word to Jacob she snatched at a bread roll that and began tearing it apart, devouring it within seconds.

Jacob was shocked at her sudden appearance but he recovered quickly. "Morning sleeping beauty."

Bella ignored him, instead grabbing some of the bottled water he had brought and chugging it down to ease her ravenous thirst.

* * *

Jacob watched Bella in stunned silence. She was like a wild animal as she pawed through the food with trembling fingers and stuffed it in her mouth, not even bothering to chew. She reminded him of a panther in the way she moved gracefully, her limbs sinuously undulating as she piled the food in front of her, her busy hands tearing apart the bread and cheese. He had never seen her like this before.

"Bella?" He said uncertainly.

She still didn't answer him. Her head was tipped back as she drank some more of the refreshing water. Before she finished the whole bottle she splashed some in her face, smiling as the cool liquid washed the dirt and grime away. Soon she had more or less eaten everything that Jacob had brought back from home with him, apart from some of the apples. He remembered that she didn't like them. He picked one up himself and bit into it, chewing thoughtfully. Bella was now sitting cross legged in front of him, her eyes closed and turned toward the sun. She looked like she was meditating or something. He wondered what she could possibly be thinking.

Her silence gave Jacob a chance to study her. It seemed that his blood had the desired affect. There was not a mark on her. Bella was completely healed physically. Her hair was once again lustrous and full of life; it shone brightly in the weak sun. Her pale skin was no longer stark white and the dark circles which had underscored her beautiful eyes were gone. She seemed to be glowing with health. Jacob smiled to himself happily as he finished his apple.

"Are you ever going to speak?" He asked eventually.

Bella sighed and opened one eye. She had been enjoying the feel of the sun on her skin. She hadn't wanted to think about how she had ended up here or what was going to happen next. Some instinct told her she wouldn't like the answer. "Why am I here?" She asked quietly. "Am I dead?"

Jacob laughed. "No honey, you're not dead. You are very much alive."

"Alive?" Bella shook her head, her voice full of bitterness. "No. I died. What I don't understand is why you are here? Is this my mind conjuring up someone familiar?"

Jacob frowned. He now realized that Bella truly believed she was dead and was hallucinating in some way. He came and sat next to her, placing a hand over hers. He was astonished at the heat pouring from her skin. He could swear she was as hot as he was. Maybe it was the effect of his blood. "Does that feel real?" He asked huskily.

"Well it would do wouldn't it? This is my imagination or afterlife or whatever." Bella shrugged his hand off and leapt gracefully to her feet. There was no sign of her normal clumsiness.

Jacob was hurt that she had shoved his hand away. He followed her with his eyes as she paced back and forth, her hands running through her hair to comb the tangles out. "Are you my guide?" She asked him suddenly.

"Huh?" Jacob was confused by her question.

"Are you some sort of spirit guide?" Bella demanded again. "Because if you are I have a request."

"Such as." Jacob decided to play along for the moment.

"I want to go and see my daughter. I need to see her." Bella crouched down in front of him and stared pleadingly into his dark eyes. "Can we do that? I mean is it allowed?"

Jacob locked eyes with her, feeling slightly sick that she had asked to see the demon spawn. He was struck dumb for a moment, not sure how to handle her request. Bella suddenly did an about turn and glared at him. "I see the answer is no." She snapped. "If you are not going to help me then fuck off." She whirled round and ran toward the sea.

"Where the hell are you going?" Jacob yelled at her.

"To find my daughter and my husband." Without saying anything further Bella promptly dived into the sea.

* * *

It took Jacob a second to register what Bella had just done. He stood and watched her begin to swim in the direction of the cliffs. Shit, he had to stop her. Although he was stunned at how well she was coping with the wild waves. The old Bella would have been sinking to the bottom right about now. She must be running on pure adrenaline. Jacob quickly plunged in after her, cutting through the water with swift, clean strokes. He soon reached her, winding his arm around her waist and yanking her back with him.

"Get off me." She screeched, struggling against him.

"Calm down, Bella." Jacob roared above the noise of the ocean. They both bobbed in the water, glaring at each other.

"Why won't you let me see my daughter?" Bella raged. "Isn't it enough that I'm dead and will never get to see her grow. This afterlife sucks."

"You are not dead, Bella." Jacob lost his patience with her. "It's really me, your best friend, Jake. You are alive because I saved you."

Bella stopped thrashing about. She let him keep her above the water as she stared into his eyes and studied him carefully, almost as if she was searching for something. She seemed to find it. Before he had time to dodge out of the way, Bella had raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. Unlike the last time she had done so, the force of this blow rocked his head back. He released her instinctively as he sunk under the water. He was astonished at her strength. Before he could recover himself Bella was once again swimming away from him toward the cliffs. All he could do at this point was follow her.

* * *

They both reached the rocky bottom of the cliff's near first beach at the same time. Bella waded out of the water, droplet's dripping down her body from her hair which was plastered to her head. The hospital gown she was still wearing was moulded to her body and had become see through from the water, but she seemed unaware. Jacob sprinted out of the sea after her, his body as drenched as hers. He caught her up and grabbed her arm, twisting her round to face him.

"Talk to me." He demanded.

"Talk to you?" Bella hissed angrily. "What is there to say?"

"Well you could thank me for saving your life for one." Jacob snapped, shaking her a little.

"Saving me?" Bella sneered. "My life was abut to be saved. I should be well on my way to being a vampire by now. How did you do it? This can't be real. It has to be a hallucination from the effects of the venom. Edward was wrong."

"YOU ARE NOT DEAD. I GAVE YOU SOME OF MY BLOOD YOU STUPID GIRL. I SAVED YOU." Jacob shook her again, his own anger getting the better of him.

Bella froze. She stared at him, her eyes traveling down his body until she looked at his large hands gripping her arms. Her brow furrowed as she kept staring at his hands until she finally tore her eyes away and looked back up at him. "You're real?"

Jacob nodded, glad to see the dawning comprehension in her eyes. He felt her relax and he loosened his grip. "I'm real, you're real. You are alive, Bells."

"I hit you." Bella lifted one hand and gently touched the vivid red mark on Jacob's cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch.

"Doesn't hurt now. It's healing." He assured her. He opened his eyes again when she dropped her hand to her side. "I never knew you could pack such a punch."

Bella glanced at her hands. "Neither did I." She mumbled.

Jacob saw her sway as if she was going to faint. He put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure." Bella stared around her wildly and sniffed the air. "Can you smell that?"

Jacob inhaled deeply and finally noticed what should have been apparent if he had been concentrating properly. He swallowed thickly. "You can smell them?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Edward, Carlisle. They were here." Bella looked around her in wonder. "My daughter. I have to find my daughter." She quickly spun round and at full sprint ran down toward the beach.

Jacob cursed under his breath as he followed swiftly after her.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews, Nikki :)**_

**Part Three**

Bella wasn't even thinking about why she was able to run so fast and well. Her mind was totally focused on getting back to the Cullen mansion and her newly born daughter. She wondered what she looked like. Did she have her hair and eyes or maybe Edward's coloring? She had been so certain that the baby was going to be a boy. Anyway it didn't really matter. Some kind of maternal instinct was calling her, leading her to her baby. Edward and Carlisle's scents were much stronger as Bella left the beach and entered the trees. It was here that she started to falter. It hadn't really occurred to her why she could suddenly smell her husband and her father in law, but as their scents floated up her nose, she recoiled. They smelt off, kind of disgusting. That couldn't be right. One of the things she loved about her husband was his smell. When they had first got together it had been like a drug to her.

Jacob caught up with her and halted when he saw her standing silently under the first clutch of trees, staring into the distance. He cautiously approached her. "Bells?"

She turned at the sound of her name and looked up at him, a puzzled frown on her face. "Jake, what's happening?"

"Bells it's alright. Just come here." Jacob could see the confusion and worry written all over her beautiful face. Maybe things had finally begun to sink in. He carefully put his arms around her like he used to do when he comforted her. Bella stiffened for a second before relaxing against him. He heard her inhale deeply as she closed her eyes.

"You smell wonderful." She mumbled. "Like the woods and the fresh air and pine I think."

Jacob was taken aback at her words. He stroked the back of her hair gently and rested his chin on top of her head. "You've always smelt like strawberries to me and sunshine."

"Strawberries and sunshine?" Bella opened her eyes. "You can't smell sunshine."

"You can. Everything leaves behind a scent Bells." Jacob was in heaven. It had been too long since he had been able to have any sort of normal conversation with Bella, let alone hold her like this. Lately it had been all doom and gloom because of her deteriorating health due to the pregnancy. Also, being surrounded by the Cullen's day after day, had taken it's toll on him mentally. Bella would never know how much he had struggled daily just to remain by her side.

"Edward... his scent is making me nauseous." Bella whispered forlornly. "How can I put a stop to it?"

Jacob frowned, feeling annoyed that she had brought the bloodsucker up. "You can't. That is his true smell. They are all foul. They are dead things, Bella." He said harshly.

His cruel words made Bella push him away. She glared at him before running off again, her bare feet pounding in the dirt. Jacob clenched his fists as he tried to get his anger under control. As always the filthy bloodsucker was coming between them. He took a few deep breaths before following her again.

* * *

Bella relished the strong wind that whipped her face and hair as she ran through the trees. She easily dodged the brambles and didn't feel the sharp twigs as they dug into her feet. She felt vital and alive, more so than she had ever done in all her eighteen years. Slowly her hair began to dry and so did her hospital gown. She briefly wished that she had something better to wear but she could change when she got back to Edward's home; no it was her home too. She kept forgetting. She didn't live with Charlie anymore. Thinking of her father made her steps falter again. It hurt her to think that she would not be able to see him again. A tear rolled down her face which she wiped away angrily. It was the price she had to pay. She knew that. Behind she could hear Jacob still following her. Bella wished he would leave her alone but this thought soon left her head. Something deep inside was tying her to Jacob, it always had. She glanced behind again, he was keeping a slight distance between them on purpose. Bella sighed as she refocused and increased her speed. She had to get to her daughter. That was all that mattered.

* * *

Running was therapeutic for Jacob. It had always been a way to focus his mind and burn off any anger. He knew he had been naïve to think that saving Bella would make her fall into his arms. He had just been so happy that she was alive that he hadn't thought about what happened afterwards. The change in her was apparent already, she had obviously developed some of his own supernatural abilities. The enhanced sense of smell and the ability to run a long time without tiring. Her strength and stamina had increased too. That slap had really hurt. Jacob unconsciously touched his cheek; the mark had already healed.

Jacob knew now that Bella needed to see her child. He should have realized that her mothering instinct would override anything else. Anyway what right did he have to keep her from seeing the baby? He was still struggling to see the thing as an infant, but to Bella that was what it was. He sighed as he watched her glance back at him. She didn't look angry anymore, she seemed anxious and a little scared. So much had happened to her he had to remember that. Despite what was going to happen Jacob knew that he would stand by her side and be there when she fell. Because he knew she was going to fall hard. It was a certainty.

* * *

An hour of non-stop running finally brought Bella to the outskirts of the mansion. She was slowly beginning to flag. Her steps slowed and she stopped by one of the monstrous trees that circumnavigated the property and leaned against it for support. Taking deep breaths she looked down upon her new home. It was as outstanding as ever. The architectural design of the building was unique. The long glass windows embedded in the white walls captured the rays of the sun and blinded her as she stared at them. She had always admired the building, but secretly she felt it was a cold and soulless place. Bella shook that thought away. She needed to get down there.

As she rested Jacob came up silently beside her. He too stared down at the imposing mansion. "Are you sure you are ready to face them all, Bells?" He asked quietly.

Bella rubbed a hand over her eyes. "She is my daughter, Jake. I need to see her."

"Then lets go." Jacob did not look at her as he boldly stepped out of the cover of the trees and down the embankment.

Bella hesitated a moment before following.

* * *

Bella overtook Jacob as they reached the large front doors of the mansion. Her eagerness to see her little girl for the first time had overridden her anxieties. Edward must be distraught that she was gone. He and Carlisle had obviously come in search of her. How devastated her husband must have felt to find no trace of her. She glanced uneasily at Jacob who was standing beside her on the front steps. Perhaps it would be best that he kept out of the way. Edward would be extremely angry and there was no telling what he would do, but some instinct told her that Jacob would not leave no matter how many times she begged him. Anyway the selfish part of her wanted him by her side. She shook herself and rang the bell.

It seemed an age before it was answered. Every second that passed Bella was getting more agitated. She was trying to listen out for the sound of her daughter or Edward's voice but couldn't hear them. Eventually she heard the quick, light steps of Esme. She didn't know how she knew it was Edward's adopted mother, but it was something in the way she walked. The door was opened slightly and Esme peered out. Her eyes widened in surprise as she gazed upon Bella. Her hand flew to her mouth and her nose wrinkled as if smelling something bad.

"My dear." She gasped.

"Esme?" Bella choked out. Her brown eyes stared at Edward's mother in shock. Something wasn't right, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. As if he knew Jacob reached out and put a steadying hand on her back.

"Oh Bella come in, come in." Esme stood to one side and ushered them both in.

Bella averted her eyes from Esme, still not able to process what her eyes were showing her. She was in deep shock. She felt Jacob guide her into the house past Esme and into the large open plan room. Instantly, as if alerted by Esme's voice, the others appeared as if by magic from different areas of the house. The only one missing was Rosalie. Bella shuddered, the smell of the room full of vampires was overwhelming. It was hideous and she wanted to gag. She edged closer to Jacob, who was standing impassively by her side. Is this how it was for him all the time? How did he manage to not show it?

"Bella, love." Edward's voice made her twist her head round. He was in the midst of descending the stairs.

At the sight of her beloved Bella recoiled instinctively. As with Esme and all the others she stared at him in shock. She could see them, really see them for what they were. It was like being in a horror movie. Their forms kept going in and out of focus. One moment they were as they wanted everyone to see them; beautiful, proud and alive. But then her vision would fluctuate and she would see the other side to them, their true side and it was hideous. Bella stared at husband as he came over to her, a crooked smile on his face. At first he was as she always remembered him; handsome, like some marble Adonis, but then as he drew nearer he changed. His veneer was ripped away and underneath she saw nothing but a walking corpse, it's eyes wide and haunted, as it approached.

"Bella?" Edward had stopped moving when he saw her reaction to him. He sniffed the air cautiously as did the others. They all gasped as one. Edward turned his attention to Jacob and his lips drew back into a snarl. "What did you do to her?"

Jacob pulled Bella behind him and she let him. Her breathing was coming in short pants. She wanted to throw up so badly. Is this what the whole pack saw when they gazed upon the vampires? No wonder they wanted to rip them apart so badly. She began to shake uncontrollably. Her daughter? What about her little girl? She couldn't be like that, she couldn't? Bella rested her forehead on Jacob's broad back and began to cry silent tears.

"I said what did you do to her?" Edward roared, his usual self restraint missing.

"Edward." Carlisle cautioned him. "Stop. This does not help. Poor Bella is distraught."

The others remained silent, even Alice. She was having trouble looking into Bella's future. At present it was a complete blank. Jasper slipped his arm around his mate as he sent calming waves into the room. The heightened emotions were testing his nerves. Emmet was glancing at everyone, seeming unsure what to say. Esme was standing close to her mate, a sad expression in her amber eyes.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself down. He ignored Jacob and gently called out to Bella. "Love, are you alright?" He begged.

Bella swallowed the bile in her throat, the smell of the Cullen's made her want to dry heave. She had never believed Jake when he had told her about the smell. She took a deep breath before answering. "Where is she?"

"Renesmee is upstairs with Rosalie. I assure you she is quite safe." Edward said quickly.

"Renesmee?" Bella muttered. "Why did you call her that?"

Edward seemed bemused. "We chose her first and second name. I thought it would be unique to combine them as one."

Bella bit her bottom lip to stop herself screaming. "I want to see her." She choked out.

"Of course." Carlisle said solicitously. "I will take you to her."

"NO." Bella couldn't bear the thought of leaving Jacob's side. His solid presence was the only thing keeping her from falling apart. "Bring her here."

"Bella..." Edward said uncertainly.

Carlisle put a steadying hand on his son's shoulder. "Go and get her. Maybe when Bella sees her she will feel calmer and we can all sort this out." He advised.

Edward gave Bella one last tortured look before fleeing back up the stairs. Bella couldn't fail to hear the argument that ensued with Rosalie. She was not in the least happy giving up the baby so that Bella could see her. Edward had to reprimand her severely, reminding Rosalie that he was Renesmee's father. Bella winced at the ridiculous name. Moments later, with Rosalie by his side, Edward came back down the stairs carrying the baby.

Bella smelt the child almost at once. She smelled sweet and did not have the aura of decay the others possessed. It made Bella relax. She stepped out from behind Jacob and forced herself to approach her husband. His image continued to flicker in front of her, one moment he was his usual self and the next he was some sort of hideous monster. Bella gritted her teeth and snatched her daughter out of his arms. She backed away so she was hidden behind Jacob again. Once she was out of the sight of the others she stared down at her child.

Renesmee's eyes were wide open, they were a bright green color and looked highly inquisitive for a newborn. Already Bella could see traces of auburn wisps of hair covering her scalp. Bella reached out and Renesmee grabbed hold of her finger in her tight little fist, a small smile curving her lips upward, revealing that she already had some small baby teeth. How was that possible? This thought was fleeting, Bella was already mesmerized by her daughter's beauty. She smiled at the infant and leaned down to kiss her head.

"My little Carrie." She cooed.

"Her name is Renesmee." Rosalie snapped.

A low growl left Bella's lips, startling everyone except Jacob. "I will never call my little girl such a ridiculous name."

"Bella, please." Edward edged close to her.

"Stay away." Bella shrieked, backing away from him. She couldn't bear the sight of him or the smell. She was never going to let him touch her precious baby again.

The baby began to cry. Bella clutched her closer to her chest and continued to retreat. Jacob kept in front of her the whole time, on full alert in case the Cullen's decided to attack.

"Please Bella we need to talk." Carlisle kept his voice gentle, trying to act as mediator.

Jasper continued to send calming waves over in Bella's direction but it had no affect on her. Before anyone could react she suddenly fled out of the room, hugging her daughter tight to her chest in a bid to escape. Jacob felt her go and immediately ran after her.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Four**

Bella wasn't thinking rationally, all that was on her mind was escaping with her daughter to a place of safety. She no longer felt safe here. The overpowering smell of the Cullen's decay and what she had seen underneath their handsome veneer had frightened her. But there was really nowhere to go. She felt Jacob close behind her but she knew, even with him helping her, they had no chance to get away. The Cullen's would easily stop them, and that is exactly what happened. Before Bella even reached the double doors, Rosalie and Emmet were in front of her and Jasper and Alice behind. They circled her and closed her in until she was hemmed in the middle of them. She heard Jacob growl as Carlisle and Edward grabbed hold of him and pulled him away from her.

"Get off me." He cursed loudly as he fought against their hold.

"I am sorry, Jacob Black." Carlisle apologized, a sad look in his eyes. "But you give us no choice but to restrain you. We have to think of Renesmee's safety."

"You are thinking of nothing but yourselves." Jacob roared.

"Just as you were when you kidnapped my wife." Edward hissed in his face. He avoided Jacob's punch easily and between him and Carlisle they dragged him out of Bella's view.

Bella kept her daughter close to her chest, staring frantically around at the vampires. She didn't know what to do. She saw Rosalie approach her cautiously and hold out her arms. "Bella." She said gently. "Remember you asked for my help initially when you found out you were pregnant. I know that you are scared. None of us can comprehend what the dog has done to you, but we care about you and your daughter. Renesmee is a unique individual and needs special care. Please pass her to me so that we can take care of her."

"I can take care of her. I am her mother." Bella raged. The baby started to cry when she sensed her mother's distress. Bella held her tighter and rocked her slightly.

Rosalie frowned and glanced at Alice who had joined her. "Bella, I am your best friend and your sister. Please listen to Rosalie. Little Renesmee is hungry and needs to be fed." She implored.

"Her name is Carrie. Stop calling her by that ridiculous name." Bella snapped. "I can feed her."

"She needs blood, Bella." Rosalie stopped trying to placate her and decided to be blunt. "She feeds on human blood."

Bella's face paled as she glanced down at her daughter's beautiful face. Carrie's nose was scrunched up and her eyes had darkened. She was sniffling softly and it tore at Bella's heart. It couldn't be true. Her little girl was not a bloodsucking monster. "She is half human. She can take milk. Have you even tried to feed her that way?"

Rosalie and Alice exchanged a wary glance. "No." Alice admitted. "Carlisle said that we couldn't take the risk at this stage of her development to try her with milk. He was worried she wouldn't survive without the sustenance of blood."

"I will not allow her to be fed human blood." Bella stared them all down.

Jasper was getting overwhelmed with all the tension and anger floating around the room. He had closed his eyes and was trying to keep everyone as calm as possible. He could sense that Rosalie in particular was on edge. She had more as less adopted the child as her own. He began to worry things would escalate into violence. There was a limit to his powers and how long he could keep everyone on an even keel. "We should let her attempt to feed the child." He suggested.

Rosalie whirled round and glared at him. "I will not allow her to do Renesmee harm by her own selfishness."

"She is the child's mother." Jasper reminded her.

"A useless one." Rosalie sneered.

"Rose." Emmet said warningly. He crept up behind his mate and wrapped a strong arm around her. He was finding it hard seeing her so upset and distressed.

"We should let Bella try." Alice said unexpectedly, agreeing with her mate. "I can't see the outcome, but aren't mother's supposed to know best?"

"You are all fools." Rosalie snarled. "Give her to me." She ordered Bella.

Emmet and Jasper immediately restrained her. "She needs to calm down." The two males hauled Rosalie away. She fought them, cursing all the way.

Bella was now left alone with Alice. She took a deep breath and stared at her former friend. It was hard to look at Alice directly, she kept shimmering between forms. "I need somewhere private to try and feed her." She whispered.

"Of course." Alice led her up the winding staircase until they reached the room she shared with Jasper. "Go inside. I'll just be outside."

"Thank you." Bella choked out before closing the door; glad at last to have some privacy.

* * *

Jacob was sitting on a chair in the Cullen's immaculate kitchen. He had tried his hardest to fight both Carlisle and Edward off but it was useless. His wolf was straining to break free and rip both of the vampires apart, but here it would do no good. He would be outnumbered in seconds as the others would quickly come to their aid. Jacob knew he had to think rationally and not let his wolf's hotheaded nature force him to do something reckless and endanger not only himself but Bella and her daughter.

"You better not harm Bella." He growled.

Edward had to be held back by Carlisle. He was enraged by Jacob's inference that he would do something to his wife. "How dare you? I would not harm one hair on her head. She is my wife and I love her more than you can comprehend you filthy animal."

"Edward, enough." Carlisle put a hand on his son's chest and forced him to look him in the eye. "None of this posturing is helping any of us. We have to all calm down. Bella and Renesmee need us all to think clearly."

Edward's lips thinned but he listened to his mentor and sat down on one of the spare chairs. Once Carlisle was satisfied that there was not going to be an altercation he did the same. They both faced Jacob, who was looking both unrepentant and ready to attack. He eyed the vampires warily, worried about how Bella was faring. She must be terrified.

"Jacob please can you tell us exactly what you did to Bella? She has made a remarkable recovery. In fact she looks entirely healthy and glowing." Carlisle kept his voice calm so as not to provoke Jacob in any way.

"That is none of your business." Jacob retorted. "I saved her. It is you who all nearly killed her. I did what I had to do."

"No you did not." Edward leapt to his feet again. "You selfishly took Bella away from her own child. By now Bella would be well on the way to being what she has wanted to be since we were married. She wanted to be part of this family fully, with me and our child Jacob Black, our child. Not yours, never yours."

Jacob's face darkened. He jumped to his feet, the chair he had been sitting on crashing to the floor. "You son of a bitch. How dare you call me selfish? Ever since you came into Bella's life you have brought her nothing but harm. This was never about me wanting Bella for myself. It was all to save her and let her be who she was supposed to be, human and living a full healthy life. Not becoming one of you bloodsucking parasites and being forced to skulk around in the shadows."

Edward's lips drew back across his teeth as he flew at Jacob. He never reached his target. Carlisle got between them and Edward hit his mentor head on, crashing to the floor with brute force. "I said enough." Carlisle roared in a voice he rarely used. "I will not have violence in this house. There is a child in here, remember that!"

Jacob and Edward retreated from each other, both still immensely angry but listening to Carlisle's wise words. "I want to see Bella." Jacob said stubbornly.

"Not yet." Carlisle said briskly. "First you will tell me how you healed her. It is imperative for both Bella and Renesmee's safety that we know everything. You wouldn't want to put them in unnecessary danger, would you?"

Jacob's jaw clenched as he took in Carlisle's words. He finally sat back down and looked the doctor straight in the eyes. "I injected some of my blood into Bella." He stated bluntly. "That is what healed her."

* * *

Bella sat on the floor in Alice's room and held Carrie in her arms. She gazed lovingly down at her daughter's face. Now that she sensed her mother was no longer so distressed the infant had calmed down. She looked up at Bella with intelligent green eyes and smiled. Bella bent her head down and whispered loving words to her daughter. She felt the child's small hand touch her cheek and that is when she got her next shock. As soon as Carrie's fingers connected with Bella's skin a vague image formed in her mind. It took her a moment to realise it was herself that she was seeing. Carrie was showing Bella what she could see through her eyes and projecting it to her.

"Oh, sweetheart. You clever girl." Bella cooed as she rocked her daughter.

Carrie gurgled happily and then showed her another image. This time it was Edward, he was holding Carrie in his arms and trying to feed her with a bottle filled with red liquid. Bella felt nauseous as she watched her daughter turn her head away from the offending drink.

"You didn't want it, did you?" Bella said in wonder. "They made you drink it because that's what they thought you needed."

Carrie gurgled again as the image changed and Bella was once again seeing her own face staring down at her daughter. "Come on let's give you some real sustenance." Bella kissed her daughter on the forehead and lifted the hospital gown to one side so she could try and feed Carrie.

* * *

"You fool." Edward was pacing in front of Jacob as he finally revealed all. "You don't know the consequences of what you've done. There is no telling what this could do to Bella's DNA. How do you know it won't ultimately kill her?"

"Edward." Carlisle remonstrated with him. "It seems that so far Bella is perfectly healthy. There may be no long term problems. I will begin to run a few tests immediately."

"No you won't." Jacob snapped. "You have all done enough experimenting on her. I want to see her right now."

"You have no rights at all." Edward yelled at him. "Get out. You are no longer needed or wanted here."

"There is no way I am leaving without Bella." Jacob pushed past the two vampires and sprinted from the kitchen.

Edward immediately went to stop him but Carlisle got in his way. "Edward let him be." He said calmly.

"What do you mean? I've had enough of this. I want him out of my wife's life for good. I have tolerated him long enough." Edward said irritably.

"Listen, Renesmee needs special care, Bella will soon see this and will perhaps listen more rationally to us when we explain her daughter's special needs. Once she fully understands the situation she will be more open to us examining her and seeing what we can do to alter the changes that Jacob has done to her DNA. She will not leave, Edward. She will not leave Renesmee. Jacob Black will see this and have to admit defeat." Carlisle pointed out.

Edward calmed down somewhat when he heard this explanation. Perhaps Carlisle was right. Charging after Black and trying to forcefully eject him from his wife's life would only exacerbate the situation. He had patience, he could wait a little longer until Bella herself told Jacob Black to leave her life for good.

* * *

Jacob followed Bella's scent up the winding stairway, down the long corridor until he reached the room where Alice was standing guard outside. "Get out of my way." He demanded when Alice stepped in front of him.

"Bella needs her privacy." Alice replied firmly. "She is seeing to her daughter."

Jacob ignored Alice and banged on the closed door with his fist. "Bells, it's me. Let me in."

It took a moment before Bella responded and opened the door. She had a strange look on her face as she held her daughter close to her chest. Jacob breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was unharmed. He reached out and touched her cheek. "Are you alright, Bells?"

"Bella?" Alice echoed him. She could see that Bella was preoccupied. Something had obviously happened. "Did you manage to feed her?"

Bella finally tore her eyes away from Carrie and stared up at Jacob. "Look." She pulled the blanket that Carrie was wrapped in to one side so that he could see better.

Jacob gazed down at the infant. His eyes opened wide as he saw what Bella was showing him. "They've changed." He said in wonder.

"What's changed?" Alice snapped impatiently. She too looked down at the baby and gasped when she saw her eyes. "Oh my god."

Carrie smiled up at them all, her small hands and legs waving as she gurgled happily. Her eyes, that only a short time before had been a vibrant green, had darkened to brown, a very dark brown; the exact shade of Jacob's eyes.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Five**

They were all stunned. Jacob was delighted as he got his first really good look at Carrie. The child was a beauty, her eyes were large, framed with long dark lashes. She had Bella's cute nose, thankfully he couldn't see anything of Edward in her at all. Carrie gazed up at him with her dark brown eyes and he felt as if she could sense what he was thinking. But that couldn't be right, surely? He watched as she held up her little hand and pursed her lips as if trying to reach for something.

"She wants to communicate with you." Bella said instinctively. She lifted her daughter up higher so Carrie could reach and touch Jacob's cheek.

"Communicate with me?" He felt totally confused, but as soon as he felt Carrie's little fingers connect with his skin, he knew. In his mind he saw an image of himself looking down at the young child with interest. "Wow." He breathed. "You are one clever little girl."

Carrie seemed to understand. She gurgled and the image in his head changed. This time he could see Rosalie peering down at the child, an angelic smile on her face. "We can keep her Emmet. Bella doesn't know how to be a mother..." the image faded and once again Jacob saw himself looking down at Carrie until she broke the connection and the image faded.

"This is unbelievable." Alice was still upset over the change to Carrie's eye color. "Edward will be devastated. Green was his color."

"I always preferred brown." Jacob smiled at Bella, keeping the significance of what little Carrie had shown him to himself for now.

"Why do you think it happened?" Bella wondered aloud. She was gazing down at her daughter with love in her eyes. She had never felt such overwhelming protectiveness for another person in her life. She cradled Carrie closer and the infant's eyes slowly closed as she fell asleep.

"I have no idea." Alice was very worried indeed. "We should get Carlisle to check her over."

"No." Bella hugged Carrie protectively against her chest. "She's sleeping now."

"But..." Alice protested.

"She said no." Jacob interjected as he stood close to both mother and daughter.

Alice remained silent, an unhappy look on her face. "I better check up on Rosalie. You should bring Renesmee and put her in her crib. It is in Edward's room." With these words she vanished.

Both Jacob and Bella breathed easier when she was gone. The smell was overwhelming. "We should get out of here." Jacob whispered.

"How?" Bella whispered back. "Edward will not just let me waltz out of here with his daughter."

"Your daughter." Jacob said sternly. "Yours."

"We can't change the fact that she is Edward's child too." Bella sighed and stroked Carrie's head with gentle fingers.

"Her eyes prove otherwise, Bella." Jacob reminded her. "When you fed her some of my original DNA must have entered her system. That's why her eyes have changed. She is more yours than the bloodsuckers now."

"That never occurred to me." Bella said anxiously. "What if it causes her harm? I don't even know how it will affect me in the long term. Perhaps Carlisle should check her over."

"NO." Jacob raised his voice momentarily before closing his eyes briefly and taking a deep breath. "If it would have harmed Carrie we would have seen the results by now. You are healthy Bella and so is she. The only things that are a danger to her are the occupants of this house. We need to leave."

Bella stared around hopelessly. Her life had changed once again irrevocably. By now she should have been a vampire herself, finally a true member of the Cullen family. In her head up until this point it had been all Edward and her baby. But now she couldn't even stand being near her husband. Seeing him and the others through her new eyes had freaked her out. Was that how she would have been; rotten inside with a shiny veneer on the outside? She shuddered and clutched her daughter tighter. She no longer wanted Carrie around the Cullen's. They were still blood drinkers, even if it was just animal blood. The fact that they had tried to force feed her little girl blood had shocked her. There was no way she was going to let that happen again.

"How are we going to get out though?" She finally asked.

Jacob put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him fully. "There is something else you should know. Something that Carrie showed me."

"What?" Bella said in alarm.

"Blondie wants your daughter for herself. Carrie showed me an image of Rosalie more or less saying that she belonged with her."

A cold shiver ran down Bella's spine at those words. She knew that Rosalie's one regret about being a vampire was that she had been robbed of the chance to be a mother. Esme too yearned to be surrounded by children, but she had accepted her lot and instead made do with Edward and the others. But Bella had presented them all with a ready made child. This was the reason why Rosalie had helped her in the first place. It wasn't for Bella's benefit but her own. "I won't let her have my daughter." She whispered desperately.

"Bells, you have to remain calm." Jacob warned her as he squeezed her shoulders gently. "WE have to be smart about this and not give anything away. We just have to wait for the right opportunity to present itself. It would help if I could get in touch with the pack."

"Are you going to leave?" Bella began to panic at the thought of being alone with the Cullen's.

"As if." Jacob smiled at her softly. "No, I'll have to try and get one of their phones so I can call Seth or Sam."

"Will they even help?" Bella asked worriedly. "I mean you haven't been getting on well with them and they may not want to become involved as they see Carrie as a threat."

"That little girl is a threat to no one. She is part of you. Part of us now." Jacob glanced down at the sleeping infant.

Bella looked at Carrie too and a small gasp left her lips. Carrie's soft, wispy auburn hair was changing. It was now a dark brown, more like Bella's hair colour. "She is changing every moment."

"Then we don't have much time." Jacob said grimly.

* * *

Edward was waiting at the bottom of the stairs when they finally came down together. He looked less then pleased when he saw Jacob standing close by Bella's side. However he did his best to mask his disgruntled expression as he approached his wife cautiously. "Alice told me you fed Renesmee..."

"Carrie." Bella snapped. "Her name is Carrie."

"Carrie." Edward said faintly, a small frown marring his forehead. "Why the name change, love? We agreed..."

"You agreed. As usual you kept me out of it." Bella circled around him. Her eyes were trained on the floor. She could hardly bear to look at her husband. One second he was his handsome self, the next she saw a dead man with haunted eyes peering at her. His once sweet, intoxicating smell now made her feel nauseous.

"Can we talk alone, Bella?" Edward asked softly. It was hurting him deeply to see her retreat from him as if he was some vile creature.

"I haven't much to say at the moment." Bella edged back toward Jacob, who put a calming hand on her lower back.

Edward's eyes narrowed. He was not pleased to see Jacob laying hands on his wife. He remembered Carlisle's words and forced down the instinct to rip Jacob apart. "I would like to hold my daughter for a while." He held out his hands toward Carrie.

Bella looked at him in horror. "I...I...no...she's sleeping." She stuttered.

"I will be gentle. Have no fear, my love." Edward drew closer.

"You heard what she said." Jacob warned him in a low voice as he stepped in front of Bella. "Back off."

Edward's fists clenched as he glared at Jacob. "You have no right to interfere. Renesmee is my daughter."

"Is she?" Jacob snarled as he crossed his arms and blocked mother and daughter from Edward's view.

Edward lost control. He couldn't take it anymore. Carlisle's warning flew out of his head as he launched himself bodily at Jacob. Jacob gently pushed Bella to one side before meeting Edward head on. The breath was torn from his chest as he collided with Edward's hard, marble body. They both went down with a loud crash, disturbing Carrie and making her cry. Instantly the other Cullen's appeared and pulled the two combatants apart. Bella stood to one side, her body hunched over Carrie protectively.

"It's okay. It's okay." She cooed to Carrie as she rocked her gently.

Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper wrestled with Jacob and Edward, struggling to keep them from ripping each other to pieces. In the background, Esme and Alice hovered, anxiety written all over their faces. Bella was too preoccupied calming Carrie down to notice that Rosalie had crept up beside her. Before she had a chance to react Rosalie gripped her neck in a pincer grip, squeezing the breath from her throat. Bella went down onto her knees, just about managing to keep hold of her wailing daughter. She couldn't breathe. Rosalie suddenly let go and Bella tumbled onto her back. This gave Rosalie her chance to grab hold of Carrie. She triumphantly lifted the child into her arms and vanished in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Bella was distraught. She screamed at all the Cullen's, cursing them over and over. Esme was huddled in Carlisle's arms, equally as upset. Alice held hands with Jasper as he tried his best to calm everyone down. He was feeling faint from all the heavy emotion in the air. Emmet had disappeared along with his mate and the baby. Edward was staring around, completely taken aback at what had just happened.

"Bells, Bells." Jacob said desperately as he tried to console her. He could feel her skin heating up. She was shaking like a leaf and he was worried about what was going to happen if she didn't regain control of herself.

"I will kill her." Bella cried out. "I will kill her. She planned this all along. She waited until it all kicked off and Emmet must have known too." She then rounded on Alice. "Why didn't you see it? Why?"

"I don't know." Alice said in despair. "Rosalie is adept at hiding her true intentions."

"And you?" Bella raged at her husband. "Where was your mind reading ability? Or are you part of this?"

"I was too preoccupied, Bella." He held his head in his hands.

"Too preoccupied fighting." Bella snapped.

"Bells you have to calm down." Jacob warned her. He could feel her body vibrating.

"She stole my daughter. WE HAVE TO GET HER BACK." Bella yelled at him.

"And we will." Jacob promised her. "I'm going to go outside and summon the pack. We'll track her down and get Carrie back I promise."

Bella watched as he speedily left the house and disappeared outside.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Sorry for the lack of updates but this site has been acting up all week so I thought there was little point! Nikki :)**_

**Part Six**

The pack arrived faster than even Jacob expected. He began to wonder whether they had been close by and scouting the area anyway. He knew that they had been waiting for the Cullen's to leave once Bella had the baby. Sam had stepped up all the patrols since his fight with Jacob over the fact that he wouldn't stay away from Bella. Sam was the only one who was in his human form when he confronted Jacob, the others remained phased.

"Has Bella given birth?" Sam got straight to the point. Jacob noticed his Alpha did not say the word baby.

"Yes, Bella had a little girl." Jacob said quickly.

The wolves growled and began to move about restlessly at this piece of news. Sam held up his hand to silence them. "When will they all be leaving?" He asked coldly.

Jacob locked eyes with the older man. What he was about to say was difficult for him, he just hoped that Sam would at least try to understand his actions and the resulting consequences. "No one is leaving. There is something you all need to know and the best way to tell you is to show you." He said simply.

Sam stared at him curiously for a second before shrugging and phasing into his wolf form. Jacob sighed as he followed suit.

* * *

"This is all taking too long." Bella wailed as she paced up and down. She hoped that Jacob would have returned by now.

Edward reached out and touched her shoulder but she recoiled from him. "Stay back." She snapped.

"Bella, please I only want to comfort you. Renesmee is our little girl." Edward's face was stricken.

"Carrie, her name is Carrie." Bella clenched her fists as she raged at him. She was finding it hard to be around the Cullen's by herself. Without Jacob's calming presence she was falling apart. Her skin began to heat up and she began to shake. "I need some air."

"Bella..." Edward pleaded as she fled the house. He began to go after her but Carlisle stopped him.

"Let her go. Jasper and Alice should be able to report back soon. They are following Rosalie's trail." Carlisle tried to comfort his adopted son.

"They better find her." Edward pushed Carlisle away from him. "If she has harmed one hair on my daughter's head I will not be responsible for my actions."

"Edward." Esme was shocked at his words.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose to get his whirling emotions under control. He hated upsetting Esme, but right now he was having a hard time keeping it together. He had a bad feeling that he may have just lost his wife and his daughter.

* * *

Bella ran outside and breathed in the cool air. The Cullen's smell had been suffocating her. A slight breeze eased her fevered brow and it brought along a familiar scent; Jacob. He was not alone. She breathed in the scents of the other pack members and began to unconsciously follow it. She was drawn to them as if by a magnet. They were not too far away. Bella ran easily through the trees surrounding the Cullen's property and soon caught sight of the pack all gathered together. Their combined smell was soothing to her nerves and without thinking she boldly strode into view and made her way over to Jacob, who was still phased like the others.

Immediately there were a few surprised whines and growls. Jacob had only just finished showing them what had happened over the past couple of days. They were all still trying to process what they had just seen. Bella's unexpected appearance had thrown them completely. However Bella felt no fear as the wolves began to mill around her. Jacob stayed protectively by her side and she lay a hand on his flank, sinking her fingers into his warm fur. Slowly one by one the wolves approached Bella and and sniffed her cautiously. Throughout the inspection she stood still and watched them all as one would back away while the other would approach. The last one to come over was Sam. The black wolf stood taller then the rest, other then Jacob, he leaned his head down and sniffed her from head to toe. He took longer than the rest before he seemed satisfied. Eventually he stepped back and he phased along with Jacob.

Bella was surprised when Sam strode right over to her and held out his hand. "Welcome to the pack, sister." He said with a half smile.

She shook his hand and glanced sideways at Jacob, who was smiling to himself. "Thank you. My daughter..." her words hovered in the air.

"Is now under our protection." Sam declared.

"We need to find her." Bella was desperate. Her heart was aching with the loss of her little girl. How was Carrie faring being held in the arms of a vampire? She was changing every minute. Being so close to Rosalie and Emmet could be detrimental to her health.

"We'll do our best to track them." Sam told her gently. He signaled silently to the other wolves and they melted into the trees out of sight. "We'll be back soon." With those words he phased back himself and followed the rest of the pack.

Bella turned to Jacob who had remained with her. "How did you persuade them to help?" She asked.

"I didn't." Jacob slipped an arm around her waist. "You did. They could tell that you had changed and accepted you for who you are now. Sam is right, you are definitely one of us now."

"Will I phase?" Bella asked the question that had been hovering around the back of her mind.

"I doubt it." Jacob assured her quickly. "You have gained some of our traits but not all."

Bella nodded, her mind once again filled with worry about her daughter. She needed to get Carrie back and fast. She let Jacob hold her and rested her aching head against his chest. As always he was the only solid thing in her world.

* * *

Emmet grabbed Rosalie's hand and forced her to look at him. "We have to take her back. She is suffering." He pleaded with his mate.

"She just needs to relearn to feed." Rosalie pulled her hand away and clutched the baby to her chest.

"She can't take the blood." Emmet insisted. "You've tried and she rejects it each time. Look at her Rose, really look at her. She is not who she was when she was born."

Rosalie's blond head bent over the infant as she rocked her back and forth. "This is Bella's doing. She has made her ill. We can care for her Emmet, I know we can. We'll be a family."

Emmet couldn't take anymore. Bella's daughter began to wail in earnest. Her arms and legs were bunched together as if she was in agony. She obviously needed her mother. Their presence was hurting the child. As much as Emmet loved his mate he knew he had to force her to take the child back. "Rose, you have never harmed anything in your life willingly. You have never really fed on human blood yourself. It revolts you. Why would you force this poor child to consume something she obviously hates? Renesmee is no longer who she was when she was born. Bella has somehow changed her. You can smell the difference in her."

Rosalie glared at him with her amber eyes; underneath though he could see the despair and unhappiness and it hurt him deeply. "I would make a much better mother." She said weakly, although her tone seemed less sure.

"Of course you would." Emmet embraced her and pulled her close so that the baby was wedged between them. "But not this way, Rose. Not this way."

A dry sob tore from Rosalie's throat as she cradled the little girl to her breast. "I love her." She said brokenly.

"I know. I know. But we have to take her back." Emmet replied sadly.

Rosalie nodded. In the distance they could hear the sound of wolves howling.

* * *

Bella and Jacob were sitting on the steps of the Cullen's mansion when Rosalie and Emmet returned. Behind them came the pack, keeping a watchful eye over Carrie in case Rosalie changed her mind and ran off again. From the opposite side of the forest Alice and Jasper had emerged. Alice had seen Rosalie's intention to return after she finally dropped her guard.

As soon as Bella caught sight of her baby she ran over and snatched Carrie from Rosalie's arms. Her eyes were blazing with anger as she glared at the blonde vampire. "How dare you?" She hissed.

"I dared because I cared about her." Rosalie retorted. "I love Renesmee."

"Her name is Carrie." Bella snapped. "She is not yours."

A deep sadness darkened Rosalie's eyes making Bella pause in her rant. She watched the normally confident blonde's shoulders droop and her head turned into Emmet's shoulder. "I know she is not mine. I know." She whispered.

"Please Bella, she never meant any harm really." Emmet pleaded. "Let it rest for now."

Bella nodded silently. She had Carrie back and Rosalie looked utterly defeated. She understood her desire for a child and a family of her own. Rosalie had never hidden that fact. Being changed into a vampire had robbed her of ever having a child of her own. Bella didn't agree with what she had done but the empathetic part of her personality meant that she understood. She remained silent as Emmet steered his mate up the steps and into the large front doors of the mansion.

Jacob came up beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Is Carrie alright?"

Bella wiped a tear away from her eye before gazing lovingly down at her daughter. Carrie had quietened down now that she was back in Bella's arms. She looked up at her mother, her intelligent dark eyes showing her relief. "You're safe now, sweetheart."

One by one the other members of the pack phased back into their human forms. They were all curious about the baby that they had only seen through Jacob's thoughts. They crowded around Bella and Jacob and peered down at the infant.

"Wow she has Jake's eyes." Seth said in wonder.

"She's kinda cute." Quil looked over Jacob's shoulder.

"She's bigger than I thought for a newborn." Leah mused as she shoved through Paul and Embry to get a better view.

Embry glared at Leah before smiling at Bella. "Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you." Bella smiled at him as she leaned down and kissed Carrie on the forehead.

Jared and Sam were the last to approach to have a look at Carrie. The others stepped back and let their Alpha through. Sam stared down at Carrie and she stared back up at him. She raised her hand and tried to reach for his face. Bella tickled her daughter's cheek and raised her higher so that Carrie could touch Sam. He was a bit awkward at first but he stayed still while the small child's fingers splayed on his cheek. In his mind formed an image of himself looking down at Carrie, he was surprised to see he had a soft look in his eye. He saw a smile curving his lips upward before he hid it quickly. Carrie gurgled before dropping her hand.

"She has power." Sam whispered.

"Yes, she is certainly special." Jacob agreed.

"How did you manage to track Carrie down so fast?" Bella asked.

Sam shrugged. "We were drawn to her."

"Drawn to her?" Bella felt confused.

"She is part of you and is therefore now part of us. Our wolves knew where to go. I can't explain it better than that." Sam replied.

Bella lay a hand on his arm. "Thank you. Thank you all." She said gratefully.

Before anyone could say more, Edward and Carlisle appeared on the front steps of the mansion. Edward looked down at his wife and child surrounded by the pack. As one they all crowded around them, concealing them from Edward's view.

"I want to speak to my wife." He announced coldly.

_**A/N-thank you for reading! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Sorry for the lack of updates but I confess I am losing my muse for my J/B stories, sighs. This chapter was a struggle I have to say! Nikki :(**_

**Part Seven**

Bella stared up at her husband, a worried frown on her face. She had to speak to him, she had no choice. Despite all the changes in her, Edward Cullen was still Carrie's biological father, she couldn't change that fact.

"We need to talk, alone." Edward said again.

There were a lot of low growls as the pack kept close to Bella and Carrie. Jacob had his hand on Bella's back and he glared across at Edward and Carlisle. "NO." He called out.

"You do not answer for Bella." Edward snapped.

"And you have no right to make demands." Jacob seethed.

"I have every right. Bella is still my wife and Renesmee is my daughter, mine." Edward lost his cool and shouted his reply.

Carlisle placed a calming hand on his son's shoulder. "Bella, please you owe Edward this. We will all retreat and leave you alone to discuss what happens now."

Bella fidgeted uncomfortably as she glanced down at her daughter. Carrie seemed to sense her mother's distress as she began to cry softly. Bella rocked her gently before glancing up at Jacob. "He's right, we need to talk."

"Alone?" Jacob shook his head, a fierce light in his eyes. "You can't possibly mean that."

"I do." Bella said determinedly. "He is Carrie's father."

Jacob was not happy at this pronouncement, neither were the pack. They all exchanged worried glances. "Carrie has changed and so have you. She is not his anymore."

"I need to make him aware of that." Bella stroked her daughters cheek. It soothed Carrie and she stopped crying.

Jacob and Bella locked eyes for a moment. He could sense that she was not going to back down from this. He just didn't trust the bloodsucker one little bit. Bella laid a hand on his arm and her brown eyes pleaded for his understanding one last time. Jacob clenched his jaw and finally nodded. Who was he to stop her doing what she thought she needed to do? He wasn't the leech. "We will all back off and leave you alone, Bells. But please can you talk to him out here? Don't go inside."

Bella was satisfied with this compromise. She nodded her agreement. "I promise to stay out here."

"Okay." Jacob looked at her one last time before reaching down and tickling Carrie on the cheek. "We won't be too far away."

Bella watched silently as Jacob and the pack slipped away into the trees. She felt a bit vulnerable now that they were gone, but she knew she needed to do this. She turned and faced Edward, who was whispering something to Carlisle. "I am here Edward." She called out. "Send Carlisle away and we'll talk."

Carlisle patted his son on the shoulder before heading inside the house. Once the door was closed Edward began to walk down the steps. Bella wasn't happy having him too close. "Stay where you are."

"Why?" Edward was genuinely puzzled.

Bella blinked a couple of times to get the image of his true self out of her mind. It was hard to look at him directly when his image kept flicking between his handsome veneer and the corpse like figure underneath, and the smell? She backed away slightly. She could see the hurt written all over her husbands face.

"You loathe me now, don't you?" Edward said sadly.

"I can't be near you. I'm sorry." Bella clutched Carrie closer to her chest protectively.

"You think I would hurt our child?"

"She is not your child any longer." Bella choked out. "She has changed as have I."

"Renesmee carries my genes. She is half vampire." Edward roared suddenly, startling both mother and child.

Carrie began to cry. Bella glared up at Edward, her skin heating up involuntarily. "She now has Jake's DNA in her blood. She is a wolf girl. His blood has cancelled out any vampire traits she may have carried. She is his, not yours."

Those words inflamed Edward's anger. Bella had never seen his darker side with her own eyes before. He kept it well hidden underneath his pleasant outer shell. Her brown eyes widened as she watched his form flicker madly before her eyes. Before she had time to react he was beside her, his hands reaching out for his child. Bella stepped back, but it was too late. Edward managed to touch Carrie. Her daughter cried loudly and there was a flash, like some kind of electric shock. Bella watched as Edward fell back, clutching his hand. His marble skin was blackened where he had touched Carrie.

"What is this?" He said in alarm.

Bella stared down at her daughter. Carrie's eyes were scrunched up and she was crying, small tears running down her cheeks. "You defended yourself, sweetheart. Don't cry." She whispered in awe.

"Defended herself?" Edward was shaking his hand as if to get some feeling back into it. "This is preposterous."

"I told you, Carrie is no longer yours." Bella stated bluntly. "How much more proof do you need?"

Edward seemed stunned. He stood immobile, staring down at his daughter as if he had never seen her before. Jacob and the pack suddenly emerged from the trees. They surrounded Bella and Carrie again, hiding her from Edward's view. Jacob looked at his nemesis with disgust. "Carrie has shown you how she feels. Leave, all of you. We will no longer tolerate you living here."

Edward remained silent as he watched with hooded eyes as Jacob put his arm around Bella and began to lead her away from the mansion. The pack crowded around them the whole time protectively until Edward was out of sight.

* * *

Bella walked beside Jacob the whole way back to La Push. The other members of the pack had phased and were hidden within the trees in case the Cullen's decided to come after them. Thank fully they didn't follow and they all passed the treaty line without any problems. All way back Bella hadn't spoken and Jacob had not pressed her to talk. It had been a crazy few days and he knew that she was probably still trying to process what was happening and where her life was heading now. His life was different too. The elders would have to be informed about what had happened and his dad needed to be told and Charlie too.

When they reached the dirt track that led to Jacob's house Bella paused. "Are you sure I will be welcome here? What about Billy?"

"My dad will be fine once I explain everything. You've seen how the pack accepted you immediately. That was our biggest hurdle." Jacob assured her.

"But where will I live?" Bella looked down at herself. She was still wearing the hospital gown. "I have no clothes or possessions. How will I support myself and Carrie?"

Jacob could see she was beginning to shake as reality set in. He put his hands on her slim shoulders and turned her to face him. "You are not alone, Bells. We will get you what you need. I promise. Stop worrying."

"But what if your dad and the elders won't accept Carrie?" Bella asked anxiously.

"They will." Jacob replied firmly. "Put all these worries out of your mind, please. Just concentrate on your beautiful daughter."

Bella swallowed down her fears as she gazed lovingly at Carrie. "Did you see what she did to Edward?"

"Yeah." Jacob grinned at her. "Carrie kicks ass."

As if she understood everything he had just said, Carrie smiled up at him and began to gurgle with delight.

* * *

Jacob entered his house first. He asked Bella to wait in the hall. He knew his dad was going to be pissed at him. He hadn't been home for a few days and Billy would have been worried. He strode into the living room to find Billy sitting pensively in front of their small television. Jacob could see the dark circles under his father's eyes and he instantly felt guilty. Billy had obviously been worrying about his whereabouts. This was the second time he had disappeared without a word since receiving the wedding invitation.

"Dad." Jacob greeted him.

Billy raised his head and stared at his son as if he didn't believe he was actually there. "Jake?"

"Yeah, I'm back." Jacob quickly knelt down in front of Billy's chair and looked at him pleadingly. "I'm sorry I haven't been home in a few days. Something important happened."

"So important that you couldn't pick up a phone?" Billy finally seemed to realise that this was Jake and not some figment of his imagination. His anger began to kick in.

"There wasn't time." Jacob glanced back toward the hall as Carrie began to cry at all the shouting. He heard Bella whispering to her daughter to try and calm her.

Billy's brow furrowed as he heard the baby cry. "Who is that? Is there someone with you?" He demanded.

Jacob took a deep breath. "Yes, Bells and her daughter, Carrie are in the hall."

Billy's face paled under his tan skin as he stared at his son aghast. Surely he had misheard him? "You can't be serious?"

"I am." Jacob stood up.

"You brought a vampire and her demon spawn onto the reservation?" Billy roared. He had never felt so disappointed and angry in his whole life. He couldn't believe what his son was telling him. Had Bella finally pushed Jake over the edge?

"Keep calm, you are upsetting Carrie." Jacob warned him. He called out to Bella to come into the room.

Billy had no choice but to stay right where he was. He watched wide eyed as Bella slipped silently into the room. She was carrying something wrapped in a blanket. Billy studied her carefully, she looked just the same, her hair was still brown, her skin was pale not stark white and her eyes, which showed her anxiety and fear, were still a chocolate brown color. "You are human? How is this possible?" He asked in wonder.

Bella locked eyes with Jacob before cautiously approaching Billy. "That was all Jake's doing." She whispered.

"Your child?" Billy winced when Carrie cried again.

"Is human, mostly." Bella glanced at Jacob again.

"That is impossible." Billy said again, with much less conviction this time.

"It's true, dad." Jacob interjected. "Once I explain it will all make sense."

Billy looked between them. He still thought he was having some kind of surreal dream. "I want to see her with my own eyes."

Bella bent down and held Carrie close so that Billy could see the child clearly. Carrie stared up at Billy with eyes the color of his own. Her wispy hair was the same color as Bella's. There was nothing that indicated that she had any vampire traits at all. Tentatively he reached out and touched the baby's cheek. Carrie's small hand shot out and she curled her small fist around one of his fingers. That was when Billy saw everything.

_**A/N-thank you for reading! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. This is a short chapter I'm afraid! Nikki :)**_

**Part Eight **

Billy stared down at little Carrie as she held onto his finger and gazed back up at him with her intelligent dark eyes. In the beginning he saw just himself reflected gazing down at her in wonder, before the image changed, and suddenly he was transported back into the past. He watched his younger self; tall, fit and healthy, striding confidently into the school dance where he had first met Sarah. His eyes immediately caught sight of the slim, dark haired beauty dancing madly in the middle of the school hall, surrounded by her friends. Sarah's head had been bent back, laughing as she whirled around to the latest dance track. Billy's eyes had never left her for the rest of his time there, and by the end of the night, she had been dancing in his arms.

The images changed quickly one by one. It was his wedding day. Billy was standing across from his new wife, bursting with pride as they exchanged their vows. He felt like the luckiest man alive. The scene changed to the birth of his two daughters. The shock when not one but two girls arrived within moments of each other took a while to wear off. Both he and Sarah had been told they were only expecting one child, not two. Years passed before Billy's eyes like a whirlwind of forgotten photographs. Jacob was born four years later, an unexpected pregnancy. Sarah had been unwell throughout but giving birth to a son had filled them both with pride. And Jacob had been a joy; the future chief of the tribe. Another boy to carry on the tradition.

More time passed and life got hard as Billy's health began to fail and Sarah took on the burden of becoming the main breadwinner. Her face became strained as she tried to juggle too much all at once. A gasp left his lips as he was suddenly transported to the day that Sarah died. He saw the fear in her eyes as she realized too late she had fallen asleep at the wheel. Seconds later her car smashed into the truck. There was her funeral where he was surrounded by his solemn faced children; Jake on one side and the twins on the other. But Billy seemed hardly aware of them. His decline had begun.

He watched himself become bent over and soon he was in a wheelchair as he neglected his health and everything around him. Charlie, Harry and Sue were in and out of the house as they checked on him and the children. Soon the twins were gone, first Rebecca and then Rachel. Billy was now in the care of his young son. He saw himself sitting day after day in his chair while Jake took care of him, he cooked the food, gave him his meds in-between attending school. Shame washed over Billy as he saw the heavy burden he had placed on his young boy and Jake did it all without the slightest complaint. He would smile and shrug. That was his life and he would live it.

More time passed and now Jacob was fifteen. Billy saw himself and Jake outside the Swan's house with the Chevy the day they had presented it to Bella as a welcome home gift from Charlie. For the first time he got to see his son's eyes light up at the sight of Charlie's daughter. It had been there form the beginning. How had he not seen it? The images began to slow down as everything returned to the present day. Billy felt his head aching and spinning with all that Carrie was showing him. Why was she doing this?

"I don't understand?" He muttered.

Carrie kept hold of his finger and he was torn away again. This time he was sitting outside his house looking toward the trees. He seemed older, there was more grey in his hair and he was looking anxious. Billy saw himself turn to glance at a young girl, no woman, beside him; her long brown hair was pulled back from her face in a loose ponytail, her skin was a shade lighter than his. But it was her penetrating dark eyes that made him realise who she was. This was Carrie; grown, maybe sixteen or so. She was a beauty. She too looked worried. He saw her mouth some words to him but he couldn't hear them. Then the most surprising thing happened. Billy saw himself rise from his seat and stand on his own two legs...

The connection was broken. Carrie let go of his finger and began to yawn with tiredness. Her eyes closed and she fell into a light doze. Billy continued to gaze down at her in wonder. "She is special." He breathed.

Bella smiled at his praise as she cradled Carrie close to her. "Yes she is, especially to me."

"How long was I out of it?" Billy asked suddenly. It had felt like he had relived a lifetime.

Jacob looked confused. "What? You've just been holding Carrie's hand and smiling at her for a moment or so."

"A moment?" Billy blinked a couple of times in shock. "But that's impossible."

Jacob exchanged a confused glance with Bella. He hunkered down next to his dad's chair and gazed at him in concern. "Are you alright?"

Billy visualized the image Carrie had shown him when he rose from his chair and stood upright. He glanced at the sleeping child again before clutching onto the armrests of his wheelchair. Jacob frowned as he watched the muscles bunch in Billy's arms as he began to lift himself bodily from his seat.

"Hey, careful, what are you doing?" He asked in alarm.

Billy ignored him. He grunted with the effort but he forced his weakened legs to shift forward slightly. Normally he had no feeling in them at all but he felt a strange heat running up and down his spine. Carefully he shifted his feet onto the floor and gritted his teeth. Jacob tried to stop him. "Leave me be." He roared.

"Dad." Jacob protested.

Bella gazed down at her sleeping daughter than back at Billy. She reached out and put a calming hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Let him do this." She said softly. "I think we may be about to witness a miracle."

"What?" Jacob turned to look up at Bella distractedly.

That is when Billy finally did it. He nearly bit his tongue as he stood upright for the first time in years. His wobbly legs shook underneath him as he held out his arms to balance himself. To be on the same level as his son and the others was a revelation. He had forgotten what it was like or how tall he really was. A joyous expression lit up his face that hadn't been seen since Sarah was alive. He laughed as he saw Jacob's eyes bug out of his head.

"What? You've forgotten what your old man looked like upright?" He stated happily before he lost his balance and fell back on his ass.

* * *

An hour later and father and son were sitting alone in the living room with Carrie asleep in Jacob's old crib between them. Bella was having a shower to freshen up. She sensed that father and son needed some time together to process what had just happened. Billy had sent Jacob out to the garage to retrieve his old crib and he had insisted that he be the first to place Carrie inside. Billy had gently lifted the miracle child and placed a kiss on her small forehead, whispering his thanks as he did so. Carrie had briefly opened her eyes before closing them again as if she understood. Bella felt touched by the scene and felt her heart become lighter with unexplainable happiness. Maybe there had been a reason why they had all gone through so much to be here today. Carrie was the end result and every hardship that they had all suffered to bring her into the world had been worth it.

"She has our blood, Jake." Billy stated firmly. "You did what you did for a reason."

Jacob had told his father everything. "I was just acting on instinct."

"No." Billy said. "Carrie was meant to be. She is a walking miracle and I have a feeling she will be the savior of the Quileute tribe."

"What did she show you, dad?" Jacob asked curiously.

Billy shook his head. "That is between me and her." He touched Carrie's cheek reverently.

"I still can't believe it." Jacob gazed down at the sleeping child. Bella had fed her again and as a result Carrie's skin tone had begun to darken.

"She is changing every minute." Billy glanced at his son. "What about the Cullen's?"

"I demanded they leave." Jacob told him. "They have no reason to stay. Carrie showed the leech that she could defend herself."

"I wish I had been there to see his face." Billy chuckled. He looked down at Carrie again and his expression became thoughtful. "The elders will need to be informed."

Jacob pulled a face. "I'll give you that pleasure."

"Oh it will be a pleasure to walk in on my own two feet and watch their mouths drop open." Billy stood upright again to test his legs. They were still wobbly, but he was feeling his strength return.

"Old Quil will faint." Jacob laughed at the thought.

"What are you and Bella planning to do now?" Billy asked.

Jacob grinned. "We'll get married once her marriage to the leech is dissolved."

"She knows about this?"

"Not yet." Jacob grinned suddenly. "But I'm not going to wait. I've done enough of that."

* * *

Bella felt much better now that she had washed the grime off of her body. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and pilfered some of Jacob's clothes. She pulled on one of his t-shirts and wound an old pair of his sweatpants around her slim waist. The clothes swamped her but they were better then the horrible old hospital gown. Declaring herself satisfied Bella went back to join Jacob and Billy.

"Feeling better?" Jacob asked her as she touched his shoulder before kneeling down to peer in at Carrie.

"Very. I borrowed your clothes. I hope you don't mind?" Bella reached in and lifted her daughter in her arms.

"Keep them." Jacob stroked the back of her neck as she cradled Carrie.

"You must be hungry, Bella. Let me get you something to eat." Billy stood up again carefully. He grinned as he tested his legs. They felt much better.

Bella found it strange to see Billy standing upright. She couldn't remember him when he was younger. She loved the look of happiness on his face and the fact that it was her miracle baby who had healed him. "I would love some food. I'm feeling ravenous."

"I bet. I just hope I've got enough food in the cupboards to feed all the wolves here." Billy stumbled his way into the kitchen to hunt up some food.

Bella watched him in delight before turning to look at Jacob. She found him gazing at her affectionately. "Carrie is not the only miracle here, honey." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" Bella raised her eyebrows at him.

"I mean you." Jacob edged closer to her and put his hand on her cheek, using his thumb to trace circles on her skin. "I love you Bella and I love Carrie."

Bella wasn't shocked to hear him say those words. Of course he loved her, he always had. She loved him. He had once told her that he was the natural path her life should have taken. As always he had been right; she had just taken a circumnavigational route to get there. "I love you too, Jake."

With Carrie cradled between them, Bella leaned across and kissed Jacob softly on the lips.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews and support. Another short chapter I'm afraid. My muse is being very uncooperative, sighs. Nikki :/**_

**Part Nine**

Leah knocked on the door to the Black's house. They weren't expecting her arrival, she hadn't even intended to go there. Sam had told all of them to give Jacob and Bella some space while they talked to Billy. But something was drawing her there, some innate instinct made her turn around and head for the house. The door was answered by none other than Billy himself and that's when Leah got her first shock. Jacob's father was not in his wheelchair but standing on his own two legs.

"What the hell?" Leah gasped. She stared at the older man in surprise.

"Yeah, I am walking, Lee." Billy chuckled. "Please come in." He stood aside to let Leah enter.

"But how?" She choked out as she continued to stare at him as she walked inside.

"A miracle happened." Billy said exuberantly. Leah hadn't seen him this happy since Sarah had died. Apart from the fact that he was strolling beside her like he had never lost the use of his legs, the worry lines that had always marred his face seemed to have softened.

"What miracle?"

Billy laughed again as he led the way into the living room. "She's sleeping off her latest feed."

"Huh?" Leah had no idea what Billy was referring to.

"Hey Lee. What are you doing here?" Jacob greeted her. He was kneeling next to a small wooden crib and smiling down at the infant inside.

"Um...I came to um...talk." Leah said lamely. She had no idea why she was drawn to come to the house. There was no sign of Bella. "Where is Bella then?" She asked.

"Bella left to go and get Charlie and bring him here so we can tell him what has been going on." Billy interjected.

"What?" Leah was alarmed at this news. "You mean you are going to reveal every single thing?"

"Yes." Jacob got onto his feet. "Calm down Lee. It's time that Charlie knows."

"And Bella left her child here with you two?" Leah was not convinced. She edged nearer the crib and peered down at the child. Her eyes widened in shock as she noticed the changes in the baby. It's skin was almost the same shade as her own. As this fleeting thought went through her mind Carrie opened her dark eyes and gazed up at Leah. "Can I hold her?" She asked suddenly.

Jacob exchanged a look with his father. "I suppose. Be gentle, Lee." He warned her.

Leah glared at him as she reached in and lifted the child into her arms carefully. Carrie gurgled and her lips parted into a serene smile as she reached her little hand up in the air. "What's she doing that for?"

"She wants to touch your cheek. It's her way of communicating." Jacob advised her. "Just lean down and let her do what she needs to do."

"What does she do?" Leah asked dubiously. However she did as Jacob told her and let Bella's daughter place her small fingers on her cheek.

Immediately Leah was transfixed as she saw herself reflected in the girls eyes. She was mesmerized by the expression on her face. Then the image dissolved before her eyes and Leah found herself in a white room. There seemed to be no doors in or out of the place. There was no furniture and the white painted walls were blinding. Leah began to panic before she suddenly noticed she wasn't alone. There was a man with her, someone she recognized immediately, and had missed badly since his unexpected death.

"Dad?" She cried out.

"Lee, Lee my child." Harry reached out and embraced his daughter.

Leah fell against him, loving the feel of his warm arms holding her close as he patted her hair. It was what he often did when she was upset. Sue was not as demonstrative as Harry, and it would be to her father that Leah would go to seek comfort. "Dad." She whispered again brokenly. She felt like a little girl again, cocooned in the safety of her dad's embrace. "I missed you dad."

"I know Lee, I know." Harry patted her hair again. "You have been through so much my child and it has saddened me that I have been unable to be there for you."

"It was my fault, all my fault that you died." Leah sobbed. Rare tears began to pour down her face as she cried; something she hadn't done since the day Harry had been buried. Instead she had built up a hardened shell around herself that nobody could penetrate. Losing Sam to Emily and then Harry dying had broken her spirit.

"Put that thought out of your head instantly, Lee Lee." Harry said sternly. "My death was pre-ordained. It had nothing to do with you at all."

"If I hadn't phased then you wouldn't have had the heart attack." More tears welled up in Leah's eyes as she sobbed against his chest.

"Ah child, my poor old heart was giving out anyway. You did nothing wrong. You are my brave, precious girl." Harry hugged her closer as she wept.

Leah let her father comfort her. She sobbed heartrendingly for a good while before she felt able to compose herself. She felt drained but letting out her grief and guilt had been cathartic. It was only to Harry that she felt able to open up. "Oh dad I wish you were still with me."

"I know, Lee Lee." Harry said sadly. He gave her a gentle smile as he stroked her hair back from her forehead. "But you have a bright future ahead of you and I will be watching you every step of the way."

Leah hung her head. "I don't." She whispered. "I am always going to be alone. What use am I? I can't even bear a child." Admitting her deepest fear made fresh tears pour out of her eyes.

"Oh my beautiful girl." Harry took her face in his hands and leaned to kiss the top of her head. "Look, really look and you'll see..."

Leah was stunned as her father melted away and she was suddenly transported to another place. She was sitting cross legged in a field full of brightly colored flowers. Her arms were opened wide as she swept a young boy, who had been running toward her, onto her lap.

"Mommy." The boy crowed as his little arms wound tight around her neck. "Daddy coming."

Leah looked up eagerly to see who the boy meant. The sun was shining brightly in her eyes and it made it hard to see the tall figure clearly who was coming toward her. Suddenly the image faded as Carrie let go and began to gurgle happily. Leah held the child close as she continued to stare down at her, happy tears rolling down her cheeks. "You are a miracle." She breathed.

* * *

Leah sat down with Carrie perched on her lap. Through her tears she told a confused Billy and Jacob what Carrie had shown her. "I wasn't going to come here. Sam ordered us all to leave you and Bella alone so you could talk. But something inside made me walk this way. It was her, Carrie brought me here to show me that I should forgive myself and that there is hope after all."

Jacob and Billy crouched down next to Leah and gazed down in awe at Carrie. The baby beamed up at them, her arms and legs wriggling madly as she gurgled with delight.

* * *

Bella finally tracked Charlie down at the station. She had slipped into the Swan house first, using the spare key that was hidden under the flowerpot on the front porch to let herself in when he didn't answer the door. She still had some of her old clothes upstairs in her room. She quickly changed into an old comfortable pair of jeans, but kept Jacob's huge t-shirt on, tying it around her waist in a knot. It felt comforting having something with Jake's scent on it. It had been easy to reach the station. With her new found strength, running for quite a long distance didn't faze her at all. She was barely out of breath when she charged inside.

"Hey Mac, is my dad in his office?" She called out to Charlie's deputy.

Mac's mouth dropped open as he stared at her. "Um yeah...hey Bella I thought you were um...away?"

Bella smiled at his stunned expression. "I'm back now." She revealed. "To stay."

"But you got married?" Mac replied.

"I sure did." Bella agreed. "Huge mistake, huge!" She smirked at him as she barged into her dad's office unannounced.

Charlie was bent over his desk, a pair of reading glasses slipping down his nose, as he read through his latest report. When the door banged open he was just about to reprimand whoever had the audacity to disturb him without knocking, when he saw who it was. "Kiddo?"

"Hey dad." Bella said breezily as she pulled out a chair and sat opposite him.

"Bells? I don't understand. Why are you here?" Charlie glanced behind her to see if her husband was lurking nearby.

Bella sensed who he was looking for. She laughed and leaned her elbows on his desk. "Edward isn't here. We've split." She stated bluntly.

"Split?" Charlie took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "As in, you've ditched him? Dumped him? Kicked his scrawny ass to the curb?"

"Yeah, all of those." Bella agreed amiably.

"But...but you married him? I couldn't dissuade you from going ahead with it. What changed? Did he hurt you?" Charlie fired the questions at her one after the other.

Bella put her hands up to stop the barrage of questions. "Calm down dad. I will explain all, but first you have to come with me."

"Where?" Charlie was completely confused, but delighted that somehow his daughter had come to her senses.

"To Billy's."

"Why there?"

"Because I have someone important I want you to meet." Bella said mysteriously.

* * *

"Give me a clue." Charlie begged as he drove them toward La Push. He kept glancing at his daughter in shock. She seemed so different. More relaxed and happy than he had ever seen her. She hadn't stumbled once when they left the station.

"Nope." Bella said firmly. I want it to be a surprise."

"Well the main thing is you've come to your senses about that Cullen boy. He was always no good, kiddo."

"I know dad and I should have listened. But everything happened for a reason. I see that now." Bella had a serene smile on her face as she thought about Carrie.

"Have you had a knock on the head?" Charlie asked as he stopped outside the Black's house and parked the cruiser.

"You could say that." Bella agreed as she got out of the car.

Charlie was getting frustrated with her cryptic answers. He sighed as he climbed out of the car and followed her over to the house. Bella waited for him to join her. She smiled as she knocked three times on the door, signalling that it was her and Charlie. A moment later Billy answered it. He grinned at Charlie and was just about to shake his hand when Charlie's eyes popped open. He stared disbelievingly at his oldest friend, standing there on his own two legs, instead of the chair. Blood rushed to his head making him feel dizzy. "You're not sitting on your ass." He mumbled before falling backwards into a dead faint.

_**A/N-thanks for reading. An imprint is about to happen in the next chapter...but to who?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the lovely reviews. Another short chapter I'm afraid. That's all I can manage for now! Nikki :/**_

**Part Ten**

Jacob and Billy hauled a comatose Charlie to his feet and dragged him inside the house. Bella followed behind, wringing her hands worriedly. "I should have pre-warned him."

"He wouldn't have believed you, Bella." Billy placed Charlie on the sofa and put a cushion under his head.

Leah came over to see what all the commotion was about. She was still carrying Carrie in her arms. Bella quickly took her daughter from her and held her close. "Hey, did you miss mommy?" She cooed. "Look this is your grandfather."

Carrie wriggled restlessly and Bella laughed softly as she kissed her daughter's head. She glanced back at Leah, the other girl had a peculiar look on her face as she stared down at Charlie. In fact Leah seemed downright distressed. She was frowning and anxiety shone in her eyes as she gazed down at Bella's father. "What's wrong with him?"

"He fainted." Bella jiggled Carrie in her arms as she continued to fidget.

"Why would he faint?" Leah knelt down beside Charlie and rested the back of her hand on his forehead. At her touch he suddenly came to, sitting up so abruptly that Leah fell back.

"What the hell?" Charlie put his hands on his temples and massaged them with his fingers. "I must be hallucinating."

"You fainted." A soft voice made Charlie look around him. He saw Harry's daughter, Leah Clearwater, kneeling in front of him. Her hand was hovering near his face as if she was about to touch him. He frowned and shook his head. He felt really odd.

"I'm fine." He mumbled.

"I'll get you something to drink." Leah still looked extremely worried. She dashed off to the kitchen to fetch some water. Bella stared after her dubiously. Something was going on here that she didn't quite understand. Why was Leah so concerned about her dad's health?

No one else seemed aware as Jacob and Billy exchanged looks of amusement. Billy was sitting down in one of the armchairs so as not to alarm Charlie further. He waited until his friend had calmed down somewhat before speaking. "You alright now, chief?"

"Yes." Charlie took the glass of cool water that Leah offered him and drank it greedily. Color returned to his cheeks. Leah took back the empty glass and then perched beside him, studying his face.

"Are you alright really? She begged him. "I can get you some food or...or...I don't know, anything you need."

"I'm fine." Charlie ran a hand through his hair. He turned to look at Harry's daughter. He hadn't seen her for quite some time. When he had visited Sue after Harry's funeral, Leah had kept to her room or was out. She was still gazing at him anxiously with eyes so much like her mothers. Why was she so worried? Then it hit him like a freight train,of course, seeing him collapse like that must have brought back memories of Harry. He patted her hand gently. "Really, I am okay."

The tension around Leah's eyes faded and she smiled at him in delight. Charlie was taken aback. The smile lit up her whole face. Billy and Jacob finally noticed Leah's odd behavior and exchanged worried glances. Surely not? Jacob cleared his throat to gain Leah's attention. "I need a word."

"But..." Leah protested.

"Go with him, child." Billy urged her. "I need to speak to the chief."

Leah reluctantly got up from her seat, and with many a backward glance, she headed off outside with Jacob.

* * *

Two hours later and Charlie was sitting outside with his daughter, cradling Carrie on his lap. He stared down at his granddaughter, still not able to process what he had been told. It was all so unbelievable, but here was the evidence in his arms. He could sense Bella's anxiety as she fidgeted next to him. Her eyes were riveted on her little girl.

"Are you mad, dad?" She finally asked.

"Mad?" Charlie sighed and stroked his granddaughters head. "No...to be honest I'm not sure what I'm feeling."

"Did you ever suspect?"

"Suspect?" Charlie echoed her. "Maybe at times. I thought there was something odd about the Cullen's. Billy's insistence that they were trouble, worried me. I know that he would never say things like that lightly. But I saw...well I thought that the doctor seemed a good sort. He worked tirelessly at the hospital. The teenagers never caused any trouble. I tried to keep my misgivings to myself and ignored the gossip. I even rowed with Billy..."

"I wanted to tell you..." Bella looked down at her hands which were twisting nervously in her lap. "But what could I say?"

Carrie wriggled impatiently on Charlie's lap and he smiled down at her. Like everyone he had been captivated as soon as he had laid eyes on her. "She's a beauty and looks so much like you...and Jake, funnily enough. I can't believe that Edward had any part in..." Charlie shuddered. He didn't want to think about that or about the harrowing events of his granddaughter's birth. If Jake hadn't done what he did then Bella would be a vampire and Carrie? Charlie found it hard to process that, but he had to. There was no choice now. Monsters really did exist and had infected his daughter's life. For her to be here, sitting beside him, happy and healthy and a mother, was amazing.

"Dad?" Bella put a hand on his arm. She saw him frowning again and a small tear had rolled down his cheek. He seemed totally unaware. "Are you okay?"

"I didn't protect you, Bells." His face was full of pain as he spoke. "I am a lousy father."

"No you are not. You could have prevented none of this. I would never have listened to you even if you had tried to keep me from Edward. Fate had to play out. I see that now and so does Jake, Billy and all the others. Carrie was meant to be and every single bit of pain that I or the others experienced was worth it. I would go through it all again and so would Jake, just to have Carrie." Bella said fiercely. "So, no regrets."

Carrie beamed as Charlie smiled down at her. She clutched onto his finger and a sense of well being washed through him. "No regrets." He whispered.

Bella felt relieved as she leaned her head on Charlie's strong shoulder and gazed out into the night.

* * *

Leah sat with her head in her hands as she confessed to Jacob exactly what she had felt as soon as she laid eyes on Charlie. Jacob was stunned, although he had already guessed from her behavior what had happened. "Lee, I don't know what to say." He said helplessly.

"What can anyone say?" Leah replied bitterly. All her earlier happiness at what Carrie had shown her had dissolved. "I am a freak."

"You are not a freak." Jacob hunkered down in front of her and forced her hands away from her face. "Have you ever...I mean... have you ever felt anything toward Charlie before?"

Leah shrugged. "I don't know. I mean I've always admired him. Maybe I had a slight crush when I was thirteen or so. He has always been such a kind man. He is a kind man. He's so lovely. The way he takes care of Bella and others. I mean he places his life on the line every day in his job. Isn't that what we do?" She was gushing now. "I know he's older than me, but I've always been older up here in my head. And Sam...Jake, for the first time Sam isn't in here or here." Leah pointed to her head and her heart.

Jacob studied the eager expression on Leah's face. When she spoke Charlie's name her eyes would light up and sparkle. He couldn't remember ever seeing Leah like that before, even when she was dating Sam. "Then I guess the only thing to say is what do you want to do about it? Do you want Charlie?"

Leah dropped her eyes to the floor and shifted around awkwardly. "He may not want me. He may be disgusted when he hears."

"Charlie took the news about everything else well. He didn't freak out like we all thought. I think he may surprise you." Jacob took Leah's hand and hauled her up onto her feet. "But maybe we shouldn't blurt it out straight away. Try and get to know him better, Lee. Look on this not as an imprint but starting forward and maybe building a relationship in the future, if you both see yourself heading that way."

Leah smiled at him weakly. "Why are you not Alpha, Jake?" She asked as she led the way back into the house.

* * *

It had been a long day. Even with Bella's new energy reserves she was beginning to tire. Carrie was asleep in Jacob's old crib which had been placed next to his bed. Charlie and Billy were outside, drinking beer and talking. Leah had finally gone home after she was assured that Charlie was fit and well. Jacob and Bella lay on his bed and talked together in soft whispers so as not to disturb Carrie.

"This has been a crazy couple of days." Bella mused as she lay with her head resting on Jacob's chest.

"Yeah, that's an understatement." Jacob agreed. He ran his fingers through her luxuriant hair. He loved the feel of the silky strands running through his fingers.

Bella was silent for a moment before broaching the subject of Leah. She had been astonished at first when Jacob had confessed to her about the imprint. It had felt really weird and she hadn't been able to look Leah in the eye. But as the evening wore on she slyly watched the other girl. Leah seemed to be totally focused on Charlie; her eyes would light up when he acknowledged her and glanced her way. Then her eyes would dim when he turned his attention to other things. Bella wasn't sure how things were going to work out. There was such an age gap. Charlie was forty in a few months time.

"You're worried about Charlie and Leah, aren't you?" Jacob broke through her thoughts.

"You always could read me like a book." Bella laughed.

"They will work it out, I'm sure." Jacob assured her.

"Dad doesn't even know." Bella rolled onto her front and leaned on her hands as she hovered over Jacob.

"It's not fair to tell him anything yet. Leah needs to work out how she feels. We can't interfere." Jacob cupped her cheek in his palm and Bella closed her eyes at his touch.

"I know." She leaned down and kissed him deeply. Jacob made a noise in the back of his throat as he returned her ardent kisses. He had dreamed about having her in his arms like this every night and now it was a reality.

Bella pulled away reluctantly when Carrie began to cry. It was feeding time. She kissed Jacob on the nose and climbed off of him as she leaned down to pick up her daughter. "Mommy's coming."

* * *

Nearby, hidden within the trees so no-one could see, the slim grey wolf kept watch over the occupants of the house.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_**A/N-wow...um...the last chapter with the Charlie/Leah imprint really provoked some strong feelings. After reading the reviews and the PM's I received I think it's an even split down the middle for those who hated it and others who liked it. Personally I went down that route a) because I've never explored these characters before as a couple b) I feel Leah would be more inclined to be attracted to an older, steadier man at this point in her life. She has been through so much more then most of the pack, especially being the only female wolf, losing Sam and her father and also worry over her fertility and c) I am basing Charlie on the movie version of him played so brilliantly by Billy Burke and not the book's canon version. He has always, along with Jake, been my most fave character...anyway I'll stop waffling now and get on with the story...Nikki **_

**Part Eleven**

Billy braced himself as he prepared to enter the small wooden building that served as the meeting place for the tribal council. Like other important buildings it was run down and a little shabby. It needed updating but there was not much money to go throwing around doing the necessary work. Billy had tried umpteen times to get the many feckless youngsters involved in helping out with any restoration work. It would provide free labour as well as giving them something to focus on. They could learn valuable skills that would stand them in good stead later in life; but no, as always he was blocked from any attempts at organizing such a group by the elders. They did not want discontented youths anywhere near their precious buildings.

Well today the council was going to get a shock, Billy thought to himself grimly, as he shoved the wooden doors open and strode confidently in on his own two legs inside. The council elders were all sitting behind the long wooden table, whispering to each other. As always Old Quil was in the center of the group, presided on each side by the treasurer Jeremiah and Sue Clearwater, who had reluctantly taken Harry's place after his death. Sue didn't know about what had happened to Billy or anything about Bella or Carrie. Jacob had asked Leah to remain silent so that Billy could tell all the elders together.

Billy watched the old men fussing, smoothing down their robes and fiddling importantly with their papers. He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "Gentleman..." he called out in a strong voice.

Everyone looked up abruptly as Billy's voice echoed around the chamber. A wry smile crossed his lips as he watched their mouths fall open one by one. Old Quil shoved his glasses up his beaky nose as he stared down at Billy. Sue had a hand over her mouth as she stared at him in stunned silence. Billy looked around at them all and laughed at their reaction.

"Yes. I came in here on my own two legs." He declared.

"How is this possible?" Old Quil finally found his voice as he leaned over the table.

"A miracle happened." Billy smiled at them all theatrically as he approached the table. "A miracle by the name of Carrie."

"Who on earth is Carrie?" Jeremiah glared at Billy disbelievingly. "Is this some type of dark magic?"

"Don't be a fool, Jeremiah." Billy roared making all the old men jump. Sue was still speechless.

"Well what then?" Jeremiah stood up and pointed a quavering finger at him. "You have not walked in decades. What we see before us is an impossibility. Sue?" He turned to look at the only female member of the council. She was a nurse and had treated Billy personally over the years.

"I cannot explain it." Sue said in wonder. "It truly is a miracle."

Billy smiled at her gently before turning back to face the other men. "I was healed by a small child by the name of Carrie. She is the daughter of someone we all know well."

"Who?" Old Quil demanded.

"Bella Swan." As soon as Billy spoke her name there was uproar.

"You have brought the demon spawn onto the reservation?" Jeremiah spat incredulously. "You have allowed a vampire and her progeny to step foot on sacred ground? You have broken the treaty Billy Black. You are a disgrace. I demand that the filth and her spawn be removed at once and this man, this so called chief of our tribe be stripped of his title."

Billy had never felt so angry in all his life. How dare this pompous individual refer to Carrie as demon spawn or call Bella filth? He stepped up so that he was on the same level as Jeremiah and banged his fist on the table. "Sit down you pathetic fool." He yelled loudly. "You dare insult any of my family again and I will not be responsible for what happens."

Jeremiah was taken aback by the force of Billy's ire. He fell back in his chair as the others all became silent. Billy stared each of them down, lastly meeting eyes with Old Quil. "Are you prepared to listen?" He demanded.

Old Quil's rheumy eyes peered at him through his glasses. "You have taken us all unawares Billy Black, which I suspect was your intention all along. Bring the child here so we can study her for ourselves."

"She is not an animal in a zoo to be studied or poked and prodded at." Billy retorted. "You will take me at my word. She is not a danger to anyone, neither is Bella Swan."

"Bella is a vampire." Old Quil stated baldly.

"Bella is no such thing. She carries wolf blood and so does her daughter."

"That is completely preposterous." Jeremiah blustered. "Are we really going to take his word for it?" He looked around at his companions. "What of the pack? Once they know about this they will run them off the reservation or end their miserable existence."

Jeremiah didn't see the blow coming. Billy hit him square on the jaw and gave a satisfied smile when he saw the older man fall onto his back, clutching his face. "You have always been an ignorant coward, Jeremiah. You are a grasping, greedy old man. The pack knows about Carrie and Bella, they gave them safe passage onto the reservation. I am living proof of what the baby can do. She is a healer and has many other talents that we are only beginning to understand."

The elders remained silent as Billy filled them in what had happened. Sue discreetly rose from her seat and attended to Jeremiah while he spoke. The tension in the room seemed to ease somewhat when Billy had finished his tale. The elders began to discuss what they had learned in hushed whispers. Billy waited impatiently until they had finished talking.

"I would like to see this little girl for myself if you don't mind?" Old Quil asked politely. "It will be just me."

Billy nodded. "Just you."

Old Quil stood up slowly, leaning heavily on his cane. He glanced at Jeremiah before shuffling toward Billy. "By the way Jeremiah you are hereby removed from the council."

Billy laughed out loud as he took Old Quil's arm and assisted him from the hall to the sounds of Jeremiah's protests.

* * *

Jacob and Bella lay in the twin's old room. They had just made love for the first time. Carrie was fast asleep in her crib which was still in Jacob's room. Billy was at a meeting with the council elders and Charlie had gone to work, so they had taken advantage of their time alone. It had been hard on them both being interrupted the night before. Carrie had to be fed every few hours and Bella didn't feel comfortable going very far physically with both her dad and Billy in the house.

"You are so beautiful." Jacob kissed the back of Bella's neck as he ran a hand down her thigh. She was lying naked in front of him and he was spooned behind her.

"Look who's talking." Bella laughed as she twisted her head and captured his lips with hers.

"I thought I was only sort of beautiful." Jacob said playfully, reminding Bella of what she had said when she first fell off the motorbike. That incident seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Whoever said only sort of must have had a knock on the head." Bella tapped her head playfully.

"You won't be doing that anymore." Jacob grinned at her as he pulled her flush against him and began to lazily kiss along the nape of her neck, teasing her skin with his tongue as he reached her throat. Bella sighed in bliss as she reached behind her and grabbed his hair and tugged on it gently. She could feel how turned on he was again already.

Jacob suddenly rolled over and pulled her on top of him. She fell against him with a thud and laughed loudly. The old Bella would have been winded, but she hardly felt the impact now. She quickly straddled him and leaned over him, her long hair creating a curtain around them. "I love you, Jake."

"I love you too, honey." Jacob slipped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her lips down to meet his.

* * *

"Jeremiah will not go easily." Billy glanced sideways at Old Quil as he drove them the short distance back to his house.

Old Quil shrugged. "The old fool will have no choice. He has been a thorn in my side for a long time. Your description of him was apt. He is a vain, greedy man."

"Then why was he allowed to be treasurer?" Billy hadn't heard these words from the elder before.

"I placed him in that position because I thought it would be the best chance to uncover his underhand dealings. I know he has been embezzling funds. I was on the verge of revealing all to the others. You saved me a long meeting." Old Quil laughed to himself.

"Sly as ever, eh?" Billy said wryly.

"Of course. A necessary trait if you want to remain one step ahead of the others." Old Quil agreed amiably.

Billy parked up the truck outside his house and assisted the elder as he climbed down. Old Quil leaned heavily on his arm as they walked slowly over to the house.

* * *

Bella's head popped up, her hair falling in a tangle around her naked shoulders. "Someone has come in." She hissed to Jacob. She sniffed the air. "One of them is your dad..."

Jacob listened intently and groaned as Bella climbed off of him. "Old Quil is with him. Dammit."

"Oh god, we better get dressed." Bella said in alarm as she hunted around for her clothes. She found them abandoned by the bed. She pulled on her jeans and yanked Jacob's t-shirt over her head. Jacob was already dressed. He only had to pull on his shorts.

"I thought the meeting would go on for longer than this." He complained.

Bella giggled as she reached up and smoothed his spiky hair down. "Later." She promised him.

"I'll hold you to that." Jacob grabbed her and planted a passionate kiss on her lips, leaving her breathless before he left to face his father and Old Quil.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for all the support and awesome reviews. Thanks to Moonshine Molly for giving my muse a kick as I struggled with this chapter! Nikki **_

**Part Twelve**

Jacob shrugged his shoulders and his limbs before he stepped out of the hall and into the living room to greet his father and Old Quil. Bella had retreated to his room to check on Carrie. "Hey, how was the meeting?" He asked hurriedly.

Billy eyed his son shrewdly. He knew exactly what he and the elder had interrupted. He could tell by Jacob's flushed face and his inability to look either of them in the eye. "It was stormy."

"Stormy? Why?" Jacob glanced at Old Quil.

"Let's just say that Jeremiah let his mouth run away from him." Old Quil shuffled over to one of the armchairs and settled himself comfortably. "Now where is the miracle child I have been hearing about and her mother?"

Jacob frowned. "Why?"

"Easy Jake." Billy warned his son. "Quil simply wants to meet them both that's all."

"As if." Jacob muttered. He wasn't happy about it but he knew there was no other choice. "I'll see if Bells is willing to see you." He marched off back down the hall.

"Like father like son." Old Quil said wryly to Billy as he watched Jacob disappear.

* * *

Bella was sitting on his bed feeding Carrie. She glanced up in alarm when she heard him come in. Jacob smiled at he wanly as he perched on the bed beside her. "What is it?" She could sense the tension.

"Old Quil has asked if he can meet you and Carrie." Jacob told her. He put his hand on her lower back and rubbed soothing circles on her skin.

"My daughter is not some sort of sideshow exhibit to be stared at." Bella scowled as she finished feeding Carrie. She cleaned herself and her daughter up before clutching the child close to her chest.

"I know how you feel, honey. But my dad has assured me that is not what this is about. Old Quil just wants to talk that's all." Jacob kissed the top of her head.

Bella sighed irritably as she gazed down anxiously at Carrie. "Five minutes." She muttered.

"Thank you." Jacob stood up and reached for her hand. Bella reluctantly took it and allowed him to lead the way back to the others.

* * *

As soon as they entered the living room, Old Quil's head shot up. His wise eyes studied Bella carefully as she slowly came toward him. "You look well, Bella Swan." He said huskily.

"I feel well." Bella felt out of her depth. She wasn't sure how to take the old man's cryptic comment.

"Good, good." Old Quil motioned for her to come closer. "Please, Bella. I mean no harm. I simply want to see and talk to you."

Bella glanced at Jacob, who gave her an encouraging smile, before approaching the elder. She knelt down before him and allowed Old Quil to peer down at Carrie. She watched as his eyes widened and his eyebrows raised. "She looks Quileute? How is this possible?"

"I thought Billy explained." Bella said uneasily.

"He did, he did." Old Quil leaned closer to examine Carrie so that his head was inches from hers. Suddenly Carrie reached up and snatched the elders glasses from his nose. Old Quil squawked in surprise and backed away. "Oh my..."

Carrie's lips parted in a big smile as she waved the spectacles in her hand for a second before suddenly releasing them. Instead of falling to the floor, the glasses hovered in the air. Everyone gasped in surprise as Carrie suddenly moved her hands around in a circular motion. The glasses followed her movements as they remained suspended above her.

"This is amazing." Old Quil watched in fascination as his spectacles suddenly shot toward his face and settled back on his nose, the arms hooking over his ears. He touched them briefly as if checking they were really there. "She's fixed them."

"Fixed them?" Bella asked as she stared down at her clever daughter.

"Yes, one of the lenses was cracked and now it is not." Old Quil took the spectacles off and passed them to Billy so he could examine them.

"He's right. They look like new." Billy smiled as he passed the glasses back to the old man.

"Bella Swan." Old Quil announced. "Your daughter truly is a miracle. Welcome to La Push."

* * *

"How did she do that?" Bella still couldn't get the image of Carrie manipulating Old Quil's spectacles in the air. The elder and Billy were in the living room talking quietly, while she and Jake had retreated to the kitchen.

"I don't expect we'll know everything she can do until she grows. But if she can do stuff like this now, who can tell what she'll be capable of later on down the road." Jacob was holding Carrie on his lap. She was holding a little soft ball in her hands and turning it over and over as if it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen.

"She is already so much more advanced than any infant her age. Just look how she is holding that little ball in her fingers. Most babies can't grip and manipulate objects like that. She is already smiling..." Bella stroked her daughter's head softly. Carrie tore her eyes away from the ball for a second to beam at her.

"Carrie is a miracle, honey." Jacob jiggled Carrie a little and laughed as she dropped the ball from her fingers suddenly. Like Old Quil's glasses it hovered in the air in front of her. "You are one cool kid."

As if she agreed with this assessment Carrie gurgled and made the ball fly over in his direction and land on his head.

* * *

Charlie was just getting ready to leave the station to have lunch. His usual routine was to head over to the diner for his usual burger served with fries. He was already looking forward to it. Gathering up his things he was just about to leave his office when his secretary knocked on the door. Typical, he thought. He swallowed down his annoyance and called for her to come in.

"Sorry to disturb you, Chief Swan." Beth said uneasily as she peered around the door. "I have a young lady who wishes to see you. I tried to tell her you were busy but..." she lowered her voice. "She is a touch intimidating."

"What's her name?" Charlie sighed. There goes his lunch break. He sat back down behind his desk in resignation.

"She says her name is Leah, Leah Clearwater." Beth whispered. "Shall I show her in?"

"Leah?" Charlie was surprised at this news. What could she want? He nodded at Beth to let her in.

A moment later Leah strode confidently into the office. She shot Beth a glare before shutting the door in the older woman's face. "Jeez, that woman sure is nosy. I thought she was going to ask for my bra size next. Does she always interrogate your visitors like this?"

Charlie's ears turned red at the mention of Leah's bra size. He coughed uncomfortably. "That's her job." He mumbled. "What can I do for you, Leah?"

Leah shook herself and dumped a small picnic basket on his desk. "I brought you lunch."

"Lunch?" Charlie felt confused. Why would Leah bring him lunch? "You didn't need to do that. I was just heading over to the diner to grab a burger."

"Exactly." Leah said triumphantly. "Fast, fatty food. It's no good for you. Bella let slip that you don't eat properly. She worries now that she is not at home to watch what you eat. So I thought I would do you both a favor and bring you some healthy food."

Charlie was astonished at this pronouncement, but after thinking for a moment, he finally realized that his little fainting episode had probably stirred up painful memories for Leah. Harry had lived on fried foods and it had not been good for his heart. Poor Leah was probably freaking out that he was doing the same. He sat back in his seat and smiled at her gently. "That is very kind of you and you are right. I should eat better."

Leah's shoulders relaxed and she smiled at him. She began to unpack the basket. There seemed to be rather a lot of food, much more than for one person alone. There was no way he could eat all of that. "Um...I don't think I could find room for all of that, Leah." He said awkwardly.

"Oh." Leah paused for a second. "It was actually meant for both of us. I thought you would like some company." She hastily began to re-pack some of the food, her head down as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

Charlie saw how flushed she looked. He unconsciously reached out and put his hand over hers. At his touch Leah glanced at him warily. "I would love some company." He said earnestly.

"But you..."

"No, I was just taken by surprise. It's not something that happens to me much, having a beautiful young woman to spend lunch with." The words were out of his mouth before he had even spoken. Why on earth had he said that? Poor Leah must be mortified and must think he was trying to flirt with her ineptly. He could even feel old Harry's eyes boring in the back of his head with disgust. What was wrong with him? He tried to make light of it. "Er...ignore me, my mouth runs away with me a lot."

Leah hid her smile. Her own embarrassment faded as she watched poor Charlie squirm. She could almost read the thought bubble over his head. He was just too damn sweet. She sat down on the chair opposite him and once again unpacked the basket. "Well as it happens I don't often get to spend lunch with such a handsome man, especially the chief of police no less." She teased him gently.

Charlie laughed at her attempt to diffuse the awkwardness. "Well it's your luck day then." He joked lamely.

"It really is." Leah showed no trace of humor as she looked at him intently.

No he was reading thing's wrong, she couldn't be interested in an old fool like him. Charlie tore his gaze away and glanced at the food. "This looks nice. I like salad."

Leah pealed with laughter at his failed attempt to lie. "You are funny. I promise the other food will more than make up for the salad." She promised. She poured them both a coffee out of the flask she had with her and passed one of the cups to him.

Charlie grinned at her sheepishly as he took the coffee and drank it greedily.

* * *

Carrie was alone in her crib in Jacob's room. Her mother and the others were enjoying a quick meal together. They thought she was still asleep, but Carrie was very much awake. Her dark eyes stared up at the ceiling above her, watching the shadows of the late evening sun make strange patterns. Slowly the dark shadows began to form odd shapes. Carrie's brow furrowed and her little heart began to pump quickly in her chest. It hurt, it hurt very much. She tried to tear her eyes away from the scary sight above her. The shadows had morphed into something she sensed but didn't truly understand. She had only felt fear like this once before in her short life; when the strange, cold man had touched her and she had inadvertently burned his hand to protect herself.

Her eyes darted from one side to the other as the dark shapes began to fall from the ceiling and whirl around her like black crows. Carrie batted her arms wildly trying to get the creepy shadows to leave her alone, but they wouldn't go, they just kept getting larger and larger until they were obscuring her vision and she couldn't see. The pain in her chest got worse as her panic increased and she felt a cold chill consume her. Carrie screamed.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. This chapter is rather short I'm afraid. Nikki :/**_

**Part Thirteen**

Jacob and Bella burst into his room with Billy just a few steps behind them when they heard Carrie scream. Bella's heart was pumping painfully in her chest as she ran over to the crib and peered inside. It was empty. Carrie was gone. An unfamiliar scent wafted under her nose and she looked wildly round at Jacob and Billy.

"Someone has taken her. She's gone. I can smell them but I don't recognize the scent."

"I do." Jacob seethed. He glanced over at the opened window. With his enhanced hearing, which was much more powerful then Bella's, he could hear muttering and cursing not too far away. "They are just outside."

Billy stepped back as Jacob, followed closely by Bella, sprinted outside. They ran round the corner of the house to be confronted by three shadowy figures. The smaller of the three stared over at them in alarm. "I thought you said the shifter wasn't here." He snapped.

"I thought he was gone." His companion replied. Screams could be heard coming from a black gym bag that one of them was carrying.

Rage flew through Bella, she had never experienced a feeling as intense as this before. These bastards had taken her child for reasons she didn't understand. They were human, not vampire. She could smell the sharp scent of their sweat and the fear that was rolling off of them now they had been caught in the act. Carrie was inside that bag, her daughters cries tore at her heart and she began to shake with the force of her anger.

"Let her go you bastards." She yelled out. Before Jacob could stop her Bella ran toward the three figures, her eyes locked on the gym bag which was swaying in one of the assailants hand.

Jacob was right behind her. "I know it's you Jeremiah." He roared. "You'll pay for this."

Suddenly the smaller figure which had been revealed as Jeremiah pulled out a gun, he pointed it at Jacob. "Don't you dare come near me or I'll shoot. I am doing what needs to be done. This child is an abomination and so is her mother."

Jeremiah's companions pulled out their own weapons and followed his example and aimed them toward Jacob. Billy had come out of the house and finally reached his son's side. He stared wide eyed at the three men pointing their guns at Jacob. Bella was still running toward them, her only goal to rescue her daughter.

"Put your guns down, Jeremiah." Jacob demanded. "I give you this one last chance."

"Never." Jeremiah had a mad light in his eyes as he waved his gun around.

"Bells be careful." Jacob called out to her as she ducked by Jeremiah and grabbed the handles of the bag his companion was holding. Carrie's cries of distress were getting louder.

"Let her go you son of a bitch." Bella kicked at the man's leg viciously and he instantly released the bag. Bella quickly turned round, the bag clutched tightly in her hands, as she fled back toward Jacob.

Billy was standing just behind his son so he had a good view of what happened next. Jacob's muscles were rippling and he was beginning to phase. Jeremiah and his cohorts had crossed the line and, now that Bella had managed to wrestle her daughter away from the men, Jacob had a clear path toward them. He discounted the guns, he could move quickly out of the path of any bullets. Billy watched as his son transformed into his wolf, leaping in the air as he changed. Bella had nearly reached Billy. Carrie's screams had lessened and the air was crackling with tension. Then there was the sound of a gunshot. Like watching a nightmare in slow motion Billy saw Bella's eyes open wide. Her steps faltered and she fell to her knees. The bag slipped from her nerveless fingers and she fell forward onto her front. Blood was trickling down her back from a small hole where the bullet had entered right where her heart was pumping.

Jacob's wolf landed between the three men, scattering them. His target was Jeremiah. He grabbed the elder around the middle and hefted him upright in his strong jaws. Jeremiah screamed and yelled in fright as the large wolf took off at a fast run toward the trees. His two companions fled into the night.

* * *

Billy's hands shook as he knelt beside Bella. He moved her onto her side, worried that she couldn't breathe because her face was pressed in the dirt. He checked her vital signs. Her eyes were closed and she appeared unconscious, but thankfully she was still breathing, albeit shallowly. Billy made her as comfortable as possible as he quickly unzipped the gym bag and reached in to pull a frightened Carrie out. He grimaced when he saw that the bastards had blindfolded the poor child. He ripped off the cloth covering her face and cuddled her close. Carrie's face was red and awash with tears as she continued to cry in fear.

"You're safe now little one. You're safe." Billy placed her on his shoulder and rubbed her back. "I'm going to take you inside and I need you to be strong for me Carrie. Your mommy isn't well and needs my help."

Carrie calmed down now that she was in a safe pair of arms. Billy carried her into the house and placed her safely back in the crib. He checked her over quickly. She didn't seem to be injured, just very frightened. "I'll be back in a moment, little one. I need to get your mother."

Billy reluctantly left the child's side and hurried back to Bella. She was still lying on her side where he had left her. Blood was pouring from the bullet wound. Billy took off his shirt and placed it over the wound, trying to stem the flow of blood. Bella's face was white and her breathing was coming in short gasps. If she had been entirely human, Billy knew that she would already be dead. The bullet was still in her body and needed to be removed. He had no idea if Bella had the ability to heal herself or not. She had developed some of the pack's traits but not all. He felt Bella's fore head, her skin felt cold and clammy. She was no longer hot. This was how Jacob had been when he had suffered his severe injuries during the newborn battle. His body had cooled down while it tried to heal itself.

Billy knew they couldn't stay outside like this. He lifted Bella up in his arms and carried her as carefully as he could into the house. He took her to Jacob's room and lay her down gently on her side. Carrie was still crying softly to herself. The whole night seemed quiet after the earlier chaos. Billy briefly wondered where Jacob was. He doubted his son had known that the bullet had hit Bella otherwise he would have been back by now. He checked Bella's wound again, it was still bleeding. He could see in the weak light that the skin was trying to knit together but the bullet was like poison inside her, it was preventing her body from healing. Billy had no idea if it had entered Bella's heart or what damage it had done internally. He had no one to call for medical help and Bella was fading fast.

"Can you heal your mommy?" Billy spun round and picked up Bella's daughter. Carrie had stopped crying, but the tracks of her tears were still glistening on her cheeks. "She needs you sweetheart. Can you do for her what you did for me?"

Carrie reached up and touched his cheek. Billy saw his own panicked face gazing back down at her. Then the scene changed. He saw himself putting the child next to Bella and Carrie touching her mother's face over and over, but nothing was happening. Then it hit Billy like a freight train. He had been conscious when Carrie had healed him, but Bella was not. Carrie could only heal if the person was awake and able to interact with her. She began to cry as she broke her connection with him.

Billy hugged her close. "It's okay, little one. We'll get your mommy better, we will."

He knew now he had no choice. Whatever the outcome he had to get Bella to hospital. The bullet needed to come out.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Fourteen **

Billy was waiting near the reception in ER when he saw Charlie hurrying through the double doors toward him. He carefully checked on Carrie, who was fidgeting restlessly in her carry cot, before walking over to meet his friend.

"What the hell happened?" Charlie asked desperately.

"Sit down a moment, chief." Billy urged him.

"Bella? Where is she?" Charlie ignored Billy's advice.

"The doctors are operating on her right now. She is in surgery." Billy put a steadying hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know she will pull through this."

"Tell me what happened." Charlie snapped, shrugging off Billy's touch.

Billy sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. He motioned for Charlie to do the same. Charlie glared at him for a moment before complying. Billy told his best friend exactly what had happened which had led to Bella being shot. Charlie couldn't believe what he was hearing. It had been hard enough dealing with what he had recently found out about vampires and spirit wolves; but now this? His daughter had survived so much only to be brought down by an insane human who believed innocent little Carrie was some sort of demon.

"Where is this man?" Charlie raged.

"Jake is dealing with it." Billy picked Carrie up and held her out to Charlie. "Right now we have to focus on Bella and Carrie."

Charlie swallowed down his anger and took hold of Carrie. He gazed into her eyes which were so much like Jacob's and felt a tear trickling down his cheek. "We're going to get your mommy well." He promised the little girl.

Carrie reached up and touched his cheek briefly for a second. This caused more tears to well up in Charlie's eyes. He clutched his granddaughter close to his chest and allowed himself to cry.

* * *

Jacob threw Jeremiah onto the floor. He hit the dirt with a thud, stealing the breath from his body. "You son of a bitch." He spat. "How dare you attack my family?"

"That spawn is not a member of this tribe. She carries stolen blood." Jeremiah roared indignantly.

Jacob leaned down and lunged for Jeremiah. Sam and Embry quickly hauled him back from the defiant elder. He struggled against them. "Let me go. He deserves to die."

"You really want to have his death on your conscience, Jake?" Sam snapped. "That makes you no better then he is."

"He was out to harm a baby, Sam. A baby." Jacob growled.

"Jake, listen to Sam." Embry pleaded. "We are not killers. I know what he has done is wicked, but seeking revenge in that way is not who we are. Jeremiah will be punished. Let the law do it's job."

"The law?" Jacob pushed Embry and Sam away from him. "What law?"

"He will be prosecuted for abducting a minor. That is a serious offence, Jake. He'll go to prison for years." Sam forced Jacob to look at him. "You have to remain calm. I have sent the others to scout around for the other two who were with him. From their scents it seems it was his two sons. We'll find them and they will be held accountable. The right way..."

Jacob stared his Alpha down for a moment before turning quickly and kicking out at Jeremiah. The older man doubled up in pain, clutching his stomach. Jacob leaned over him. "If I ever see your face near me or mine again. I will not listen to reason. You will be a dead man. Do you hear me?"

Jeremiah was in too much pain to answer. Jacob stalked off, too angry to say anymore. He needed to get home to check on Bella and Carrie. He still had no idea that Bella had been shot. Embry started to go after him but Sam stopped him.

"Leave him be to cool down. We need to get this bastard under lock and key, then when we've found the others we'll take them all down to the station."

Embry glanced back at Jeremiah, who was writhing on the ground. "Part of me wishes we'd let Jake end him." He muttered.

"I do too." Sam agreed. "But we are not killers, Em."

Embry nodded stiffly, his eyes darting toward the forest where Jacob had disappeared.

* * *

A tired looking doctor still wearing his scrubs, followed discreetly by a nurse, finally approached Charlie and Billy. Bella's father stood up at once and greeted the other man. "How is she?" He asked desperately.

"Stable." The doctor advised. "We got the bullet out, but it did significant damage to the heart muscles."

"It hit her in the heart?" Charlie was horrified.

"Yes. I am afraid so. I cannot stress how serious this is, Chief Swan. We have placed Bella on a ventilator. She was having trouble breathing when the anesthetic began to wear off. I and my team have done our level best to repair the damage to the torn muscles, but now I am afraid it is a waiting game. She may need further surgery in the near future. We have tested her blood and some oddities were found." The doctor's face showed his confusion.

"Oddities?" Charlie exchanged a worried glance with Billy.

"Yes, we cannot substantiate what blood type she is and this is causing a problem. If she bleeds internally we will have no match to replace the blood. What the blood is doing is something we've never come across before..." He shook his head in bewilderment.

"My son will be a match." Billy interjected suddenly.

"How do you know?" The doctor raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Um...he had to donate blood to Bella before in the past. Didn't he, Chief?" Billy nudged Charlie in the side.

"Yeah." Charlie said vaguely. His head was whirling with all this information.

"I haven't seen this on Bella's medical records." The doctor said suspiciously.

"It wasn't in this country. We were abroad at the time." Billy lied smoothly.

"Right..." the doctor seemed too tired to ask any more probing questions for now. "You can sit with Bella if you like, Chief Swan. The nurse will show you the way."

"Thank you." Charlie, who was still holding Carrie, followed the nurse down the long corridor.

The doctor pursed his lips as he studied Billy for a moment. "Find your son." He warned him. "Bella Swan is a very sick young lady. I don't like her chances if we don't have that blood."

"I'm on it." Billy swallowed the bile in his throat as he watched the doctor give him one last suspicious glance before leaving.

* * *

Jacob smelt the blood on the ground outside before he had even reached the house. His heart felt painful in his chest as he hurried back to the place where it had all happened. He recalled now hearing a shot, but his wolf had been so intent on catching Jeremiah, that he hadn't fully registered what that had meant. He knelt down and saw the darkened patch of grass that had the metallic odour of dried blood. This was mixed in with Bella's sweet scent. Jacob recoiled as it sank in that she had been hurt, probably by a bullet.

He quickly ran into the house and hunted around but it was empty. What could this mean? Where was his dad? Where had he taken Bella? And Carrie? Was she alright? All these questions frantically buzzed around his head. It took a moment for him to notice the quick note his dad had scrawled for him and left on the kitchen table. He picked it up and scanned the contents.

_Jake,_

_Bella has been shot. I have had no choice but to call an ambulance and take her to the hospital. The bullet is preventing her healing. Come as quick as you can._

_Dad_

Jacob screwed the note up in his fist and sprinted back out of the house.

* * *

Billy was trying to ring the house, hoping his son was back, when Jacob burst into the hospital. He noticed his dad straight away standing by the phone booths. "Where is she?" He yelled, attracting a lot of attention from other patients in the waiting room.

"Jake, I know you are worried, but keep your voice down." Billy warned him as he grabbed his son's arm. "We have already attracted enough attention by bringing Bella here."

"I don't fucking care." Jacob snapped angrily. "Where is she? Is Carrie alright?"

"Yes, Carrie is fine. Shaken up a little, but okay." Billy told him quickly. "Bella is in the ICU. The doctors had to operate on her. It went well, they got the bullet out and she is stable."

"I want to see her right now." Jacob begged.

"Wait a second." Billy rubbed the back of his neck agitatedly. "She is still not that well, Jake. They had to place her on a ventilator."

"She can't breathe on her own?" Jacob began to panic. "That's not good."

"The doctors noticed something wrong with her blood. The doctor was asking some very awkward questions. They think she may need a transfusion if they have to operate again, which seems likely." Billy continued. "They couldn't determine what blood type she was. I had to tell them that you are a match."

"Well I am." Jacob muttered, not really taking in the import of what Billy was telling him. His head was filled with worry over Bella.

"I know that, but we have to be careful, Jake. They have never seen anything like your blood before." Billy warned him.

"Look dad, right now I couldn't give a shit about covering my tracks. My main concern is that Bella gets well. We'll sort the rest out later. Now take me to her." Jacob demanded again.

Billy nodded. He could see the desperation and despair in his son's eyes. It was a painful reminder of himself when he was in this same hospital and they told him his wife was not going to survive. Billy shoved down his own feelings of panic. He had to remain strong for his son's sake and Charlie's. "This way." He rested his hand on Jacob's shoulder as he led him to the ICU.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Fifteen**

Jacob sat by Bella's bed and held her hand tightly in his own. The incessant beep of the heart monitor and the noise of the ventilator helping her breath sounded extra loud in the quiet room. It had now been a full twenty four hours since the bullet had been removed from her heart, and there was still no sign of improvement. Her condition remained the same. The nurses had discreetly been expressing milk from Bella so that Carrie could be bottle fed using her breast milk. Charlie and Billy were now in a separate room feeding the little girl. They had left to give Jacob some time alone with Bella.

Embry had paid Jacob a brief visit in the hospital to check on him and tell him the latest updates on the search for Jeremiah's sons. So far they had managed to evade the pack, but they were hot on their trail. As for the elder himself, he was under lock down on the reservation, being watched over in shifts by some of the others. When things calmed down they planned to turn him over to Charlie.

It had been nearly two days since Jacob had got any rest himself. Dark circles underscored his eyes and he was now just running on pure adrenaline. The doctors had begun to ask some very awkward questions which Charlie and the others had brushed aside for the moment, but if things went on for too long, they began to worry what the doctors would discover.

"I love you, honey." Jacob whispered as he kissed the back of Bella's hand. "I can't believe this is happening."

There was no answer. Bella's eyes remained closed as the ventilator breathed for her. Jacob hung his head and swallowed thickly. His hand slipped into his pocket and he clutched onto the sterile syringe he had pinched from the supply cupboard in the hospital. It had worked before, surely it would work a second time? Perhaps she needed a fresh influx of his blood. He felt like he had no choice. Bella should be well on the way to healing by now, but she was still in a precarious condition as she hung onto life.

"I can't lose you, Bells." Jacob sobbed as he pulled the syringe out of his pocket and ripped the sterile packaging away. "Carrie needs you...I need you. We've been through too much together. I'm sorry sweetheart I can't think of another way..."

Jacob hesitated a moment as he flexed his bicep and plunged the sharp needle into one of his veins. He watched the blood flow easily into the tube until it was full. It may have been his imagination but he thought the red liquid was glowing. "This has to work...it has to."

He hovered over Bella and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead before he raised his hand and plunged the needle straight into her heart...

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews on this story. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Sixteen**

Jacob stared up at the clock, it's incessant ticking was driving him mad. It seemed louder than normal. The room was quiet, deathly quiet. It had been nearly five minutes since he had injected Bella with some more of his own blood. He had expected something to begin happening straight away, but there was nothing. Bella's eyes were still closed, the ventilator was still breathing for her. Jacob tore his eyes away from the ticking clock and gazed at her anxiously. Her face was so pale and when he tentatively touched her cheek, the heat he had expected to feel was missing. She was still cold.

He felt his frustration build up inside. It had worked before, why wasn't it working now? Jacob stood up and glared down at her. "Wake up, Bella." He yelled at her.

There was no response. The ticking of the clock on the wall got louder.

"Wake up." He demanded again, his hands curling into fists as his anger increased.

Bella's eyes remained closed and the silence got even more repressive.

"You are selfish, do you know that Bella?" Jacob hovered above her, his eyes blazing. "Yes that's right, dammit. Selfish."

The ticking clock got louder; it thundered in his ears and around his head.

"You keep leaving me. First when I was young. I needed you, my mom had just died. But where were you? Huh? You must have known, Charlie would have told you. Why didn't you come back that summer like you promised?" He raged at her.

Still nothing.

"Yeah, that's right. Ignore me as always. You don't have an excuse do you?" Jacob threw his hands up in the air as he glared down at her. "You left me again when you got the information you wanted, didn't you? Then when we finally became friends again you dumped me and went running straight back into the leech's arms; after everything we had been through and shared. But there was me, Jacob Black, the biggest fool in history, waiting on the sidelines, always hoping that you would come back."

Bella's face remained impassive as the ventilator made her chest rise and fall. The heart monitor beeped it's own rhythm, but it was the ticking clock that kept echoing around Jacob's brain like a time bomb waiting to go off. Why was nothing happening? His anger kicked up a notch. "Yeah carry on sleeping, Bella. Block out the hell you've put me through. Don't worry about me? I waited so long and finally I thought we were together, but no, you have to damn well leave me again. You had to get shot. Well done, honey. Here I am again, falling apart, because I can't live without you."

Jacob fell back in his chair and rested his head on Bella's stomach as he began to cry. He hadn't cried this badly since his own mother had passed away. Even when he was sinking into despair when Bella was on the operating table he hadn't felt as bereft as this.

"You can't leave me, you just can't. I love you so much. We've been through too much for it to end this way. Please...just please...please..."

The ticking of the clock buzzed in his ears as he gave into his grief. His tears wet the blanket covering Bella's body. His shoulders shook with the force of his sobs. He had tried everything. This had been the last resort, and it hadn't worked. He had failed her. He hadn't been able to save her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Forgive me, please...I wish I could hear you." He gripped onto her fingers and clutched them tightly in his own. "I don't know what to do, Bells. I don't know what to do..."

Bella's hand jerked slightly in his grip as her fingers slowly squeezed his.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Seventeen**

Jacob felt the heat suddenly pouring from Bella's fingers. He lifted his head as he heard an odd choking sound. Bella's eyes were open and she was panicking. She still had the breathing tube in her mouth. Jacob quickly hit the emergency button by the bed to summon some help.

"Calm down, Bells. Relax." He said quickly as he reached out and stroked her cheek.

Bella stared at him frantically. She did her best to calm her nerves, the tube down her throat was uncomfortable. Suddenly the room was filled with other people and Jacob was pushed aside as the professionals took over. The lead doctor barked orders at the others as he began to slowly extricate the tube from Bella's mouth. When he pulled it out, Bella began to cough and splutter. She took in a quavering breath, her throat burned a little. She couldn't see Jacob, he had been asked to leave while they tended to her. Bella began to panic again.

"Jake." She rasped.

"Hush now." One of the nurses chided her. "We just need to check..."

"No." Bella whispered hoarsely. To the astonishment of all the medical staff present in the room, Bella pulled off all the wires that were attached to her body and batted the hands away that tried to push her back onto the bed. She nimbly slipped off the bed and strongly pushed her way past as they tried to restrain her. "Let me go."

Jacob heard all the chaos inside the room from his post outside the door. He barged his way back inside to see Bella yelling at the doctors and nurses who were failing to hold her back. A huge grin lit up his face as he called her name. Bella shoved her way through and flung herself bodily into his arms. Jacob clutched her tightly, his fingers digging into the skin of her back as he crushed her to his chest.

"I heard you calling." Bella whispered as she pressed her face into his shoulder.

"Don't ever put me through that again, honey." Jacob said through a mixture of tears and laughter. Over Bella's head he saw the confused faces of the nurses and doctors as they watched this strange reunion of the girl who was supposed to be at death's door and the tall, handsome native American man, who held each other as if they would never let each other go.

* * *

Bella refused to return to her hospital bed so she could be examined by the doctors. All she wanted was to see her little girl. Jacob told the doctors to back off and he took Bella's hand and led her to a little side room where Billy and Charlie were looking after Carrie. The two older men glanced up in surprise when the door was flung open and none other than Bella strode into the room.

"How?" Charlie said as he stared at his daughter. She had co lour in her cheeks, the pale waxy look of her skin was gone. She looked vital and alive. He couldn't take it in.

"I'll let Jake explain." Bella knelt in front of him and took Carrie into her arms.

The little girl beamed at the sight of her mother staring down at her with love. She reached up and touched Bella's cheek gently with her fingers. Bella sighed happily and closed her eyes for a moment as a solitary tear fell from her eyes. "Oh sweetheart, you're okay."

Carrie gurgled and an image formed in Bella's head. It was like a slow motion replay of how she had been shot. Bella saw the elder, Jeremiah, raise his gun and point it toward her fleeing back. The bullet left the gun and zoomed through the air until it hit her. Bella watched herself fall to the ground. Then the image changed, she was now seeing two men running away from the scene; they were Jeremiah's accomplices. They ran and ran, both panicking and panting heavily, their own guns clutched in their fists. They reached a grove of trees that led toward the side of a dirt track, a car was parked waiting for them. The two men spoke in hushed whispers as they opened the passenger doors and slipped inside. Bella strained to see who the driver of the car was. She begged Carrie in her head to give her a clearer picture...then she saw him. Carrie broke the connection and Bella gasped, her eyes wild as she held the image of the fourth man in her head.

"What is it?" Jacob asked as he saw the angry expression on Bella's face. "Did she show you something?"

"Yes." Bella glanced at all of them. Charlie and Billy were looking at her worriedly, as was Jacob. "I know who organised the whole thing and it wasn't Jeremiah."

"Then who?" Billy asked sternly.

"Quil..." Bella.

"Quil? You are joking, Bella." Jacob said in disbelief.

"No you misunderstand me. Not our Quil, his father. Jeez he is the image of his son, but older."

"Bella, Quil's father died when he was young. He was killed in a vicious storm about ten years ago. He was part of a group that were out sea fishing. They were warned not to go but they were arrogant and thought they knew best." Billy shook his head sadly. "The wreckage from the boat was washed up on shore two days later."

"But no bodies." Charlie frowned as he locked eyes with his daughter. "I remember."

"It was him I tell you. Carrie showed me." Bella said firmly.

"Why would Quil's father be back now to harm Carrie or anyone? Bells it makes no sense." Jacob crouched beside her. "Are you sure that you saw the man right?"

"You know Old Quil's son was a restless individual Billy." Charlie interjected. "He was always in trouble, stealing and the like. How often did you used to complain that you had to drag him out of one scrape after another for Joy's sake? You all protected him because he was Old Quil's son and part of one of the oldest families in La Push. It was well known he resented you and his father for the hold you had over the tribe."

"But it makes no sense." Billy couldn't take it in. "Where has he been all these years and why come back now?"

"Maybe he found out about Carrie and what she can do. Maybe he has been in touch with someone in his family this whole time." Bella suggested. She gazed at Jacob who didn't look happy at all. He guessed who she was referring to.

"You mean Quil." Jacob muttered. "You think his father has contacted him and and Quil has inadvertently been giving him information without realizing it. We all know how much Quil missed not having his father around even if he was a waste of space."

"Kidnapping Carrie would have given him the leverage he needed to try and wrest power from his father and me." Billy surmised. "It would have been the ultimate revenge. It would have been easy to get Jeremiah on board...dammit."

"I need to speak to Quil." Jacob stood up, a dark expression on his face.

"Easy Jake." Billy warned him.

Jacob glared at his father. "He should have told us that his father was back in touch."

"This is not his fault." Billy stood and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "You know Quil sometimes acts and doesn't think things through."

"I have to go." Jacob shook his father's hand away and turned to face Bella. "Stay here with Charlie and Billy. I won't be long."

"Jake..." Bella stopped speaking when she saw the look on his face. She could sense he felt betrayed by Quil's silence. "Just be careful." She continued lamely.

Jacob leaned down to kiss her quickly before marching out of the room.

* * *

"You should really be kept in for observation Ms, Swan." The doctor said disapprovingly when Bella demanded to be checked out of the hospital.

"I'm fine." Bella insisted.

"Yes you have indeed made a rather miraculous recovery." The doctor's voice was full of suspicion. "All the more reason we need you to stay for further tests."

"It is my right to discharge myself." Bella locked eyes with the doctor. "And I want all blood samples or tissue samples that you had to take when you treated me as well."

"That is impossible." The doctor blustered. "We need those for..."

"Do I need to get a court order?" Bella snapped. "Because I will. They are my property."

Billy hid his smile as he watched Bella tackle the medical professional. She seemed a different person, so much stronger than the fragile girl he remembered. He glanced at Charlie, who was trying to hide his own amusement. _Go Bella_, Billy said silently in his head.

* * *

Jacob headed straight for the beach. After asking around he had been told that Quil was there with young Clare, his imprint. He saw his friend sitting on the sand, filing up a bucket of sand with Clare. The young girl was giggling as she used her spade to pat the sand flat. Jacob choked down his anger as he strode purposefully toward them. Quil glanced up when he heard and smelt Jacob approaching. The smile slipped from his face when he saw the angry light in Jacob's eyes.

"You know, don't you?" Quil said thickly when Jacob reached him.

"Yes. Tell me where he is, Quil?" Jacob demanded.

Quil swallowed nervously as he glanced at Clare. "Let me just take Clare home and we'll talk."

Jacob nodded. He turned his back on his friend as he led the way back up the beach.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Eighteen**

"Why?" Jacob asked Quil coldly when they left little Clare's house after dropping her home.

Quil sighed and turned to face Jacob, a perplexed expression on his face. "I know what everyone thinks of my father. My grandfather has been very vocal over the years about what a waste of space he was. Do you know how hard it was hearing that? It used to upset my mom badly. I mean we all thought he had died in that storm...but he's back. He came back because he missed me and wanted to make up for lost time now that he has pulled his life together. I never told anyone because he asked me to. We both didn't want to upset anyone."

"Upset anyone?" Jacob's voice was too quiet, his hand began to shake and he had to clench his fist to stop it trembling. "Bella nearly died."

Quil frowned. "But she is okay now. What has my father got to do with Bella being hurt?"

Jacob studied his friend closely. Quil didn't know, he really had no idea what his father had been planning. Quil's father hadn't come back to be with his son, he had used him to gather information. Jacob's anger died down. "I'm sorry Quil, there is no easy way to put this, but your father was behind Carrie's abduction. He has been lying to you."

Quil became absolutely still as he stared back at Jacob. His brow furrowed and his lips drew into a thin line. "What? Where the hell do you get off accusing my dad of something like that?"

"Calm down." Jacob snapped. "Carrie showed Bella. Your father was the one driving the get away car. He put Jeremiah and his stupid sons up to it. I know this is hard to hear but it is the truth. Now tell me where he is, Quil?"

"You are saying a baby showed you this?" Quil spat sarcastically. "Please I never heard so much crap in all my life. I won't be telling you anything. My father is innocent. Just because he doesn't hold some sort of big title and got into a few scrapes when he was younger, you all gang together to accuse him of trying to take a child. Why would he do that? What could he possibly get out of it?"

"Do not force me to get the information out of you, Quil. You know what I am saying is the truth. You must have told him about what Carrie could do." Jacob watched Quil's face darken.

"So?"

"Quil..." Jacob stared him down. "I give you one last chance."

"No." Quil retorted stubbornly. He refused to believe that his father could be capable of such a thing. He refused to accept that he had been used by the older man. "You are not my Alpha, you cannot order me."

Jacob felt his control slipping. He had hoped his long friendship with Quil would trump his father's influence over him. It was not to be and Jacob didn't have time to try and persuade Quil of the truth. He felt his blood heating up in his veins as the Alpha inside of him took over. He had been denying his birthright for too long. He seemed to tower over Quil as he glared at him. Quil actually cowered back from him as he saw the fierce light in Jacob's eyes.

"You will tell me where your father is right now." Jacob roared.

Quil immediately dropped to the floor in a submissive pose. The words were torn from his throat as he revealed Quil senior's whereabouts.

* * *

"You did the right thing coming to me, Jake." Charlie put a steadying hand on his shoulder. Jacob was still shaking as the urge to phase and hunt Quil senior down ran through his veins. He could feel the heat licking up and down his spine. "It is best to let the law handle this."

"I want to kill him, Charlie." Jacob confessed.

"And I don't?" Charlie dropped his hand and fingered the gun at his side. "It's going to take all my self control not to rip the bastard apart. But where would that leave Bells and Carrie?"

"I know." Jacob turned away slightly as his control slipped further. "That's why I came to you. I don't trust myself."

"He will be dealt with I assure you." Charlie promised. "Go to Bella and Carrie. I know they are both longing to see you."

Jacob took in a deep breath. "Okay."

Charlie watched Jacob head off back to La Push. He loosened his gun and made sure that it was loaded. A grim expression crossed his face. His promise to Jacob wouldn't stand. Quil senior wouldn't live to see the sun rise.

* * *

Bella was relieved when Jacob finally came through the front door of the Black's house. She had been on tenterhooks waiting for him to return. Billy had left to talk to Old Quil and update him on his son's return. She briefly wondered how that conversation was going. Bella hurried over to Jacob and slipped her arms around his waist and held him tight. He returned her embrace immediately, pressing his face into the crook of her neck.

"How did it go with Quil?" She asked him cautiously.

"Hard." Jacob admitted. "He's hurting and doesn't want to believe that his father could betray him like that. I had to...I had to order him to tell me where his father was hiding, Bells."

Bella pulled away from him so she could look at his face. She rested her hands on his cheeks as he averted his eyes from her. "Ordered him? Like an Alpha command?"

"Yes." Jacob put his hands over hers. "The power has always been there, just underneath the surface. It just needed a push to come to the fore."

"Does Sam know?" Bella asked.

Jacob shook his head. "Not yet, but he will soon."

Bella could see the tiredness written all over him. She had learned that he hadn't slept since she had been shot. He was mentally and physically exhausted. He must have been running on pure adrenaline. She was surprised he was still standing. "Come and lie down." She urged him.

"I have to talk to Sam." Jacob said reluctantly.

"Later." Bella took his hand and led him toward his room. "Carrie is sleeping and I think we should both do the same. I need you."

Jacob caved in straight away. She was right. Sam could wait.

* * *

Quil senior was right where Jacob said he was. Charlie staked out the small hunting lodge that belonged to the Ateara family. It was built in one of the remotest areas of La Push and was rarely used. It was the perfect hideout, secluded but still near enough to be in the thick of things. Charlie waited for over half an hour before he spotted his target. Quil senior drove up in an old pick up truck and parked outside the lodge. He opened the driver's door and jumped to the ground. He was totally unaware he was being watched. Charlie waited a moment until he was certain that Quil senior was unarmed, then he climbed out of the cruiser and confronted the other man.

"Quil." He called out.

Quil senior froze. Ever so slowly he turned his head so that he could look behind him. He was astonished to see Charlie right behind him, a gun pointed at his head. "Charlie?"

"Yes, it's me. We meet again." Charlie sneered as he put his finger on the trigger.

Quil senior swallowed nervously. He twisted right round and put his hands in the air. "Come on now, Charlie. What's with the gun? I haven't done anything."

"We both know what you've done." Charlie snapped. He stepped right up to Quil senior and placed the cold barrel of the gun onto the other man's forehead. He watched in satisfaction as Quil senior flinched. There was fear in his eyes.

"It got out of control. Your daughter was never meant to be harmed. It was all that old fool Jeremiah's fault." Quil babbled.

"Another lie. You were always bad at lying, even when we were all young." Charlie pressed the gun harder into Quil senior's skin. "Bella nearly died. That I can never forgive."

"It really wasn't me." Quil senior was beginning to sweat.

"My granddaughter could have been harmed. What kind of sick twist would kidnap an innocent child?" Charlie saw Quil senior tremble.

"I told you it wasn't me."

"Bullshit. I know otherwise." Charlie snapped.

Suddenly Quil senior lashed out. He raised his hand and pushed against Charlie's arm so that the gun was facing away from him. Charlie grappled with him and the two men started to wrestle. The gun fell to the ground and they both lunged for it. Charlie was the quicker. He rolled onto his back and grabbed the gun, holding it above him as Quil lurched toward him. He fired it once, twice. Quil senior fell back, his eyes wide as he clutched his stomach. He stared down as blood covered his hands as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. He staggered for a moment before falling to the ground; dead.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Nineteen**

Leah knew something was seriously wrong. She felt it deep inside. She phased and followed the imprint pull as it led her to one of the more remote area's of La Push. She recognized the place. The land belonged to the Ateara family, they had an old hunting lodge out this way. Leah was puzzled why her instincts had brought her here. She peered through the trees which surround the old lodge and she finally spotted him; Charlie. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him standing above a fallen man. He was holding a gun loosely in his hand as he stared down at the man sprawled on the ground. What the hell had happened here? Leah ran out from her hiding place and over to Charlie. When he heard her approach he turned his head.

"He's dead." He said dully. "And I killed him."

Leah didn't know what to say. She gently took the gun from Charlie's limp fingers and threw it onto the ground. She then glanced at the dead man. She recognized him immediately. He was the spitting image of his son. "Is that Quil's father?" She gasped.

"Was Quil's father." Charlie wasn't himself at all.

Leah looked at him worriedly. "I thought he had been killed in the storm all those years ago."

"We all did." Charlie took a quavering breath. "It seems he lied to everyone."

"What happened here, Charlie?" Leah begged him. "Why are you even out here?"

Charlie averted his eyes from her. "Bella nearly died because of this man. He was behind Carrie's kidnapping. I had to take action. I didn't save Bella from the monster the first time." He said, referring to Edward. "I wanted to save her this time. I had to kill him. You see that, don't you?"

Leah swallowed thickly. "Charlie, do you really think you failed Bella? That's not true."

"I did." Charlie finally looked Leah in the eye. "I failed you all. I am the chief of police. I should have seen what the Cullen's were. I should have run them out of town. Instead I let them sink their hooks into my daughter and as a result you all suffered."

"How could you have known?" Leah cried out. "You are being irrational. We need to sort this out, Charlie."

"It will be sorted. I am going to hand myself in." Charlie's voice was dead.

"No you can't do that." Leah implored him. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him a little. "I know that you didn't come here to intentionally kill him Charlie. Look I can see signs of a struggle." She pointed at the scuff marks on the ground and the bruises which were forming on Charlie's face and wrists. "You were just defending yourself."

"I wanted him dead." Charlie stated baldly.

"Maybe so...but still you were defending yourself against a dangerous man." Leah shook him again as if trying to get him out of his funk.

"There are no witnesses, Leah." Charlie laughed darkly. "It is an open and shut case."

"There was a witness." Leah said without thinking.

"Who?" Charlie frowned.

"Me." Leah locked eyes with him. "I saw it all."

* * *

Jacob was the first to wake. He smiled as he saw Bella sleeping naked next to him. She was lying draped across his body, her full breasts flattened against his chest. He just gazed at her for a moment, drinking in her beauty. She had no idea how much he really loved her. Jacob stroked her naked back, his fingers following the curve of her spine and then the dip of her waist. Her skin was silky soft. His touch awakened her. Bella raised her head, her long hair falling about her shoulders in a tangled halo.

"Hey you."

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look?" Jacob kissed her, stealing Bella's breath away before she could issue her usual denials.

"No fair." Bella laughed when she recovered her breath. "You didn't let me answer."

"I don't really feel like talking right now, honey." Jacob began to kiss along the nape of her neck.

Bella moaned in bliss as her head fell back to give him better access. "Me neither."

Jacob ran his hand down her back again until he reached her ass. He squeezed it gently before rolling onto his back and pulling her on top of him.

A loud crash made them jerk apart. They looked at each other in alarm as Jacob scrambled off the bed and pulled on his shorts. Bella struggled into her own clothes as they both ran out of the room. They entered the living room to find Leah calling for them frantically. Her eyes were wild as she sought them.

"What the fuck, Lee?" Jacob yelled at her.

"Jake." Leah sighed in relief when she saw him and Bella together. "I'm sorry. I never meant to scare either of you but you have to come. Something has happened."

"What?" Bella asked in alarm.

"It's Charlie. He went to find Quil's dad on his own."

"I thought he was taking the others with him." Jacob felt confused as he went over his last conversation with Charlie.

"No he went after Quil senior himself." Leah told him.

"He's not hurt is he?" Bella ran over to Leah and grabbed the other girl. "Is my dad okay?"

"He is, physically anyway. But Quil senior, he's dead." Leah said quickly.

"Dead? Tell me how." Jacob decided to take control. He could see that Bella was becoming hysterical. Carrie, alerted by all the shouting, was awake and beginning to cry.

"I have to see to my daughter. Oh god." Bella yanked at her hair agitatedly.

"Go to Carrie and let me sort this." Jacob leaned down and kissed her quickly. "It will be alright, Bells."

Bella didn't believe him. She could see by the frantic look on Leah's face that it was far from alright.

* * *

Charlie was sitting in the passenger seat of the cruiser, staring sightlessly ahead of him. Leah had managed to persuade him to let her drive him away from the scene of the crime. She had pulled Quil seniors body out of sight and then half dragged Charlie to his car. He seemed to be in some sort of daze. He did as she asked, but he wasn't really there. Leah could only guess that he was in shock. After she had begged him to let her be a witness he had shut down completely. He wouldn't hear of her lying on his behalf like that. Leah hadn't known what to do for him so she had driven straight over to the Black house to consult with Jacob.

"He is really worrying me, Jake." Leah said desperately. "He can't hand himself in. He didn't do anything wrong."

"Calm down, Lee. I know you are personally involved but Charlie doesn't need to see you falling apart. Remember your emotions affect him too now." Jacob reminded her. "I need you to go and get my dad and Old Quil. They are at the Ateara's house."

"You are not telling Old Quil?" Leah was horrified.

"He will know by now that his son is back. That is what my dad went over there earlier to tell him. We need to formulate a plan. Please Lee, go get them."

Leah glanced one last time at Charlie. She just wanted to climb back into the car and hold him, but she knew Jacob was right. It hurt her to leave her imprint like this, but she had her orders. Holding back her tears, she ran off toward the trees.

* * *

Jacob opened the door of the cruiser and slipped in beside Charlie. The older man was still staring into space and didn't acknowledge Jacob's presence. "Charlie?"

There was no response. Jacob frowned and grabbed Charlie's shoulder. "Talk to me."

Charlie turned his head. His eyes looked dead. "There is nothing to talk about." He muttered. "I need to turn myself in."

"You did nothing I wouldn't have done." Jacob snapped at him. "He deserved what he got."

"I am supposed to uphold the law." Charlie wouldn't be persuaded.

"Sometimes the law doesn't hold all the answers. Not in our case." Jacob replied.

Charlie ignored him and stared back out of the windscreen. Jacob tried to talk to him again but the older man continued to sit there in silence. Jacob became frustrated. He climbed back out of the car and marched round to the passenger side. He tore the door open and literally pulled Charlie from his seat by the collar of his shirt.

Charlie was enraged. He glared at Jacob as he shoved him back. "Get the hell off of me." He roared, finally showing some sign of life.

"Stop wallowing." Jacob yelled at him. "Do you think I like being who I am? I am a killer. I go out day after day hunting down fucking vampires and I kill them. I rip them apart and I burn them. How do you think that makes me feel or any of the pack for that matter?"

"They are not human." Charlie retorted.

"They were once." Jacob shouted. "They were living, breathing beings before they were turned. I am not even eighteen yet and I've seen and done things a normal person would have nightmares about. I am sorry that your confrontation with Quil ended that way, but you know what? He deserved it. He nearly killed Bella and hurt Carrie. YOU WERE JUST DEFENDING YOURSELF."

Charlie stared at Jacob in shock. He had never seen this side to Billy's son before. The young man's words finally pierced Charlie's melancholy and the older man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I've had to kill before...that's not even why I feel so much like shit." He confessed.

"Then why?" Jacob's voice was quieter now.

"I let Bella down, Jake. I let her down from the moment she was born and I'm still doing it now. I've just made things a whole lot worse." Charlie's face was contorted in agony.

"We can sort this out." Jacob said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" Charlie asked tiredly.

"Because we are family." Jacob said simply.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-a short chapter I'm afraid but I think it says a lot! Thanks for the awesome reviews, they certainly have managed to kick my muse up the butt, lol ;)**_

**Part Twenty **

Old Quil took his spectacles off of his nose and swiped his eyes with a trembling hand before replacing them. For the moment he was speechless. He had just listened quietly while Charlie Swan, a man he had respected and thought of as a friend, told him that he had killed his son. He couldn't quite take it in. He had only just learned from Billy that his son was back in the area and in touch with his grandson and now this. To find out that Quil had betrayed him and the whole tribe by consorting with Jeremiah to kidnap a child and harm one of their own was devastating. Moisture welled up again in his eyes and he hung his head to try and hide it.

"Are you alright, Quil?" Billy put a steadying hand on the old man's thin shoulder.

"Would you be?" Old Quil said bitterly.

"No." Billy sighed and glanced at Charlie and Jacob, who were both looking uncomfortable. Leah and Bella were in the other room with Carrie.

"I want to see Carrie." Old Quil demanded suddenly. "I need her to show me what she showed her mother."

"No." Jacob protested. "Carrie has been through enough."

"And I need to learn the absolute truth, that someone of my blood could be responsible for such a crime. Charlie himself said my son swore that he was innocent of organizing this thing." Old Quil snapped.

"Jake, get Bella and Carrie." Billy interjected.

"No." Jacob stood firm. "I won't have them put through any more trauma."

"It's alright, Jake." Bella's voice made them all turn round to look at her and Leah, who were standing in the doorway. They had heard everything the men had discussed.

"Bells?"

"No, Carrie will show him what she knows." Bella gave him a wan smile as she passed him and went to kneel in front of the distressed elder.

Old Quil peered down at the child that she held in her arms. Carrie had changed even since the last time he had laid eyes on her. Her skin had darkened some more and her hair was longer. The wispy strands were the same color as Bella's, but other than that she looked the image of Jacob. Old Quil sucked in his lower lip as he bent down and allowed the girl to touch his cheek. He saw himself reflected back at her; an old man, in his last few years of life, weighed down by grief and responsibility that he should have been able to pass on to his son. Instead his son was dead.

The image of himself faded and he was suddenly plunged into darkness. He gasped loudly, feeling pain rise in his chest as a dim light lit up the darkness. He glanced around, he was in a alley. One overhead lamp burned above him. The alley was filthy, clogged up with rubbish and the smell of urine was strong. Old Quil felt like retching. Why was Carrie showing him this? He stood still as he became aware that there were other figures very close. They had their back to him. He strained his eyes, something about the way the man in front of him held himself, the cropped black hair and the sound of a husky whisper. This was his son, Quil. The boy, no man, he hadn't seen in years. Old Quil's throat closed up with grief as he listened intently.

"You'll get the drugs when you bring the child here." The sibilant whisper of the other individual made Old Quil's skin crawl. He couldn't see the other man who was talking to his son, he was hidden in shadow.

"Just a fix." Quil whined. "Come on I'm desperate."

"No." The other man snapped impatiently. "You are lucky you are still alive Quil Ateara. You have made a lot of enemies. You owe a lot of bad people a lot of money. Do this and all your debts will be wiped clean and you'll get your supply. Cross me or screw up in any way and you will regret it."

Quil shuddered and backed away from the other man slightly. "Alright. I'll be in touch when I have the brat."

A white hand shot out of the shadows and grabbed Quil by the throat and lifted him easily so his feet were dangling in mid air. Quil began to make choking sounds. "Do not ever call Renesmee a brat or insult her in any way if you value your miserable life. Do I make myself clear?" His companion snarled.

Quil clawed at the fingers which were cutting off his airways. He nodded vigorously. The other man let go abruptly and Quil fell onto the hard concrete, gasping and choking. A small silver cell phone was thrown on top of him. "Call me on that when you have her." With those parting words the shadowy figure melted away.

Carrie broke contact with Old Quil and he was suddenly back into the present. He stared around at the faces who were watching him curiously. "Quil...I saw my son..." his voice was trembling as he spoke. "He was in league with...with someone. I couldn't see who they were...but they called Carrie by the name of Renesmee..."

Bella's eyes widened as she clutched her daughter to her chest. She glanced up and locked eyes with Jacob, who looked as alarmed as she did. There was only one person who would call Carrie by that name. She should have known he wouldn't give up his daughter without a fight. "Edward, he's behind this."

Carrie began to cry.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	21. Chapter 21

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twenty One**

Jacob and Bella lay in his room with Carrie lying in between them. She had finally calmed down after crying for well over an hour. Her little face was sore from all the tears and she was now curled up in a foetal position, her eyes tightly closed. Bella had tried to feed her but she refused to drink the milk. It seems showing Old Quil the vision had really freaked her out. Bella stroked her daughter's back gently as she gazed down at her in concern.

"What are we going to do, Jake?"

"I don't know." Jacob was feeling very frustrated. He wanted to hunt Cullen down and tear him apart, but he had no idea where to start looking. There was also the problem of what to do with Quil Senior's body and his son had to be told too. Jacob didn't like to think how his friend was going to react to the news of his father's death.

"I thought it was over." Bella said sadly. "I thought that Edward had finally realized that he had no place in Carrie's life and that they had all moved on. How stupid am I to think it would ever be that easy?"

"No one could have foreseen this, honey." Jacob kissed her gently.

A knock on the door interrupted their talk. Jacob growled under his breath as he got up from the bed and went to the door. "What?"

Billy sighed as he looked at his son. He could see the tension written in every line of Jacob's body. "I didn't want to interrupt, but Old Quil wants to go and see his son and Quil needs to be told."

"For fuck's sake am I never allowed a moment's peace? Bella needs me here." Jacob hit his fist on the wall.

"I'm sorry son." Billy put a hand on his shoulder. "But this has to be dealt with now before anyone finds out that Quil's father was even back here."

"Go Jake." Bella was lying next to Carrie and snuggling the infant to her body. "Your dad's right, this needs to be sorted out once and for all. Afterwards we can decide what to do about Edward."

"I'll leave Lee here to look out for you both." Jacob finally caved in. The sooner he dealt with things the sooner he could get back to his family. The burden of responsibility made his shoulders droop as he followed his father out of the room.

* * *

Charlie went with them when they drove back to the old hunting lodge. Billy and Old Quil sat in the back of the police cruiser as Charlie parked up. Jacob had phased and gone to hunt down Quil. He said that he would meet them there. Billy put his hand on Charlie's shoulder when his friend didn't get out of the car.

"Are you alright?"

"No, but this needs to be done." Charlie muttered. He reluctantly got out of the car and helped Billy assist Old Quil out of the back seat and onto his feet.

"Where did Leah hide his body?" Old Quil sounded weary as he let the two men take his weight and lead him toward the hunting lodge.

"Over in that grove of trees." Charlie pointed them out. "Are you sure you want to see him like this?"

"I need to see him." Old Quil felt like he had aged twenty years. He stumbled a bit as he drew nearer the trees where the body lay. And there he was, the son he had not seen for over a decade; sprawled on the ground like so much dead wood. Quil seniors eyes were open and staring sightlessly above him. His tan skin looked waxy and the stiffness of death contorted his limbs. Old Quil turned away abruptly and began to be sick. "Take me from here." He begged them.

Charlie glanced behind him as he helped Billy guide the elder back into the light. He felt like Quil seniors eyes were mocking him as he turned his back. The blood on his shirt had dried into a dark red stain. Anger and regret swept through Charlie as an image of Edward Cullen began to form in his mind. Hatred made him frown as he thought of the bastard who had set all these wheels in motion. He wanted to be there when Edward was burned on a pyre for the damage he had caused. He had the blood of many innocents on his hands.

"They're here." Billy's voice pulled Charlie from his dark thoughts. Jacob and Quil were just emerging from the trees. He winced as he thought about how the young man was going to take the news of his father's death.

Quil increased his stride when he saw his grandfather bent over like a frail plant, a devastated expression on his face. Jacob hadn't mentioned anything to him when he had demanded that he accompany him. Quil had tried to probe his thoughts but Jacob's mind was like a closed trap. There was still tension between them both and the normally jovial Quil remained silent as he grudgingly followed his leader to the hunting lodge.

"Grandfather?" Quil pushed past Billy and Charlie and took hold of the elder's arm. "Why are you here?"

Old Quil sighed heavily and faced his grandson. He felt older than ever and for the first time wished he wasn't still alive to have to deal with these things. Who wanted to outlive their children? Even if that child had lost their way in life and turned to a life of crime. "You know why we are all here, Quil. You should not have kept your father's return a secret."

A stubborn expression crossed Quil's face. "I see. That's how it is, is it? Can you never forget or forgive? Dad has changed, he..."

"He has not changed." Old Quil startled everyone as he roared out his answer.

Quil actually stumbled back. "What do you mean? You can't say that. Where is he? Dad, dad?" He called out and began to hunt around for his father.

"He's dead, Quil." Old Quil said baldly.

Quil froze. He was only a few steps away from the grove of trees where his father's body was hidden. He had finally detected Quil seniors scent and also the stench of death intertwined with it. "NO. NO FUCKING WAY." He cursed. He disappeared into the trees and a few seconds later they all heard a loud cry of pain, followed by choked sobs.

Moments later Quil came back into view. His face was stricken, tears running down his cheeks as he looked around at them all wildly. "How? Who hurt him? Who?" He demanded.

Before the others could stop him Charlie stepped forward. "It was me. I am the one who shot him."

A growl ripped from Quil's chest as his form began to shimmer. He phased in mid air and launched himself at Charlie, who made no move to get out of his way. Before he could reach the older man his wolf collided with Jacob, who had phased at the same time when he saw what Quil intended to do. The two wolves fell to the ground and began to fight viciously. Dirt and leaves were thrown up in the air as they whirled round and round in a mad dance.

* * *

Leah couldn't settle. She paced back and forth restlessly, grating on Bella's already fragile nerves. "Please Lee, sit still." Bella begged.

"Sorry. I am just so worried about Charlie. What if Quil...?"

"My dad has Jake with him. However upset Quil may be Jake will not let my father be harmed." Bella was feeling restless and agitated herself. She kept expecting Edward to materialize out of thin air and snatch Carrie right in front of her eyes.

"I know you are right." Leah still couldn't keep still. She did sit down but her foot pumped up and down instead.

"I just want this all to be over." Bella suddenly confessed. Carrie was still refusing to feed and she was becoming increasingly concerned.

"I wish I could make it all go away." Leah glanced at Bella. She was holding tightly onto her daughter and trying her best to urge the baby to take some milk, but Carrie just pulled away with tears glistening in her eyes. Leah had never seen such a distressed baby.

"I wish I had let Jake rip Edward apart before we left the mansion." Bella replied bitterly. "I hate him."

Leah finally became still. "I never thought I would hear you say that about the bloodsucker."

"He is more than just a bloodsucker, he is a succubus. He feeds on people lives and drains them of their soul." Bella ranted, her frustration and fear were making her hysterical again. Her emotions were affecting Carrie, who began to cry softly.

Leah got up from her seat and knelt in front of Bella. "You need to stay calm. Easy for me to say I know, but look at Carrie."

Bella clutched her daughter closer. "I know. I just want to run away and take her some place where I know Edward can't touch her. We are not safe here. Look what happened with Quil's father."

"The pack is on full alert now and all nearby." Leah reminded her. "Edward or whoever he gets to act on his behalf won't be able to get through."

"I hope you are right." Bella still felt hopeless. If anything happened to Carrie she knew she would not survive it.

* * *

Quil finally submitted to Jacob. He phased back and rolled over so his face was pressed into the dirt. Sobs tore from his throat as he grieved for a father he really never got to know. Jacob phased back too and quickly pulled on his shorts so he could go to his friend. He hunkered down by his side. "I know this is hard for you, Quil. But I showed you how it was and what your father had planned."

"That was no reason for Charlie to kill him." Quil's voice was muffled.

"He was defending himself." Jacob caught hold of Quil's shoulders and forced his friend to stand on his own two feet. "That dead man over there is not the man you thought he was."

Quil glared at him. "You have no fucking idea do you, Black? You always had Billy around, but me? No, I only had my mother who idolized my dead father and that old man who did nothing but run him down." He pointed over to his grandfather.

"And I had no mother." Jacob snapped impatiently. "We've all suffered, Quil. Look at Embry and Sam. Where were their father's? Quit with the pity party."

Quil lashed out again and hit Jacob on the jaw with his clenched fist. Jacob didn't seem to feel it. He avoided Quil's next blow and tripped him up until he fell back into the dirt. "I have had enough, Quil." He warned him. "I am still pissed that you never told us about your father and the fact that he almost killed Bella. Do not test me further."

Old Quil shuffled over to them as his grandson leapt gracefully back to his feet. "Stop this boy. Your father made his own choices in this life. He was responsible for what happened to him and no one else."

"You never gave him a chance." Quil would not be swayed. He glared around at them all before fleeing the scene. Once he reached the forest he phased again and disappeared.

As the clouds parted in the sky the sun shone down on a silver phone that was lying abandoned on the ground. It began to ring...

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	22. Chapter 22

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twenty Two**

The ringing phone startled everyone. Jacob hunted around until he found it, half buried in the dirt. When Old Quil noticed the color, he recognized it as the one the stranger had given to his son in the vision Carrie had shown him. His face paled as he stared at the vibrating phone in Jacob's hand.

"That was given to my son by the perpetrator of all this." Old Quil's voice trembled as he spoke. He was still very shaken up by seeing his dead son.

The phone finally stopped ringing. Jacob studied it carefully when it flashed up that someone had left a message on voice mail. He glanced at the others as he pulled up the redial notification and rang through to listen to the message.

"_Where are you? Why haven't you contacted me? I warn you Quil Ateara I will not be crossed. If you think by keeping silent I will give you more money you will be sadly mistaken. I give you twenty four more hours. I will be waiting in the Hart Cross Inn in Seattle tomorrow night. Be there by ten, otherwise I will hunt you down, and it will be more than you who will suffer the consequences of my ire." _

The message ended.

Jacob stood rooted to the spot as he stared at the phone. He was beyond shocked. The others looked at him impatiently, waiting for him to speak. "Well?" Billy finally asked, breaking through his son's contemplations. "What did Edward say?"

Jacob didn't look at him, he continued to stare at the phone as if it was a live bomb he had in his hand. "It wasn't Edward."

"Who the hell was it then?" Charlie demanded.

"It was Carlisle Cullen."

* * *

Bella was relieved when Jacob and the others finally returned. Leah went straight to Charlie and began to fuss over him, asking him if he was alright and did he need anything. Charlie was surprised at how protective she was toward him. He still had no idea about the imprint and he kept wondering why she seemed so concerned over his well being. He smiled at her faintly and assured her he was fine. Bella was by Jacob's side, he had pulled her into the kitchen and they were talking in hushed whispers. Billy settled Old Quil into one of the more comfortable chairs. The elder looked exhausted.

"I need you to listen to this voice. I am not mistaken, am I?" Jacob passed Bella the phone.

She rang through to the voice mail and gasped when she heard the usually soft spoken Carlisle speaking in a threatening manner. She dropped the phone from her nerveless fingers and it clattered to the floor, making everyone jump. "No it's impossible."

"It is him then, isn't it?" Jacob said grimly.

"Yes, it's definitely Carlisle. But why? I don't understand." Bella ran back into the living room where Old Quil sat hunched over in his chair. His rheumy eyes were moist with un-shed tears as he grieved for his son. Bella knelt down in front of him. "Did you get a look at the man your son was talking to in the vision at all?"

Old Quil shook his head. "No, he was in shadow. I only saw the white of his hand."

Bella stood back up and began to pace. "I cannot believe that Carlisle would be behind this. I have never in all the time I have known him heard or seen him do anything at all threatening. He values life and his family means everything to him. He would never intentionally harm another living being. He always abhorred violence of any sort."

"Didn't stop him making a family for himself though did it, kiddo?" Charlie stated bluntly.

"What?" Bella stopped pacing and stared at her dad.

"If he abhorred violence as you say or hated the fact of what he was then why would he force others to go through what he did, knowing just what sort of existence they would lead. It wasn't just Edward he changed was it? There was Esme, that blond girl..."

"Rosalie..." Leah interjected.

"Yeah Rosalie." Charlie smiled at Leah. "And that big fellow. I don't know about the others."

"Alice and Jasper were changed by others." Bella replied softly.

"He is a vampire, Bells. He is a killer. It is in their nature, is it not?" Charlie could see his daughter's face becoming pale as she mulled over what he was saying. "If he is as selfless as you say then why did he create a family for himself? There were other vampires around back then, weren't there? Why did he not hook up with one of them? You said it yourself, family means everything to him. He would do anything to protect the coven he has created. In his eyes little Carrie is part of that and we all took her away from him."

Bella sank onto the old couch and put her head in her hands. "When you put it like that..." She sighed.

Jacob came and sat next to her, slipping his arm across her shoulders. "Edward was always his favorite. Maybe they are both behind this, or maybe they all are. Blondie took her remember?"

"Yes but she also brought Carrie back." Bella reminded him. She raised her head, a determined light in her eyes. "I am going to keep that appointment. Carlisle will not know what has hit him when he faces me."

"You are not going anywhere." Jacob retorted. "I will meet up with the head vamp."

"NO." Bella shouted. "I am not some feeble female any longer, Jacob Black. I want to confront him myself and get some answers."

"Bells be sensible." Charlie said wearily. "You have Carrie to think about."

"Yes." Jacob placed his hands on Bella's shoulders and turned her to face him. "I will not go alone. I'll take Sam and Embry with me."

"And me." Charlie added.

"I can't guarantee your safety, Charlie. I don't know if Carlisle will be alone or with others." Jacob twisted round to look at Bella's father.

"I am coming." Charlie would not be swayed. "This son of a bitch has messed with my family enough. I want to look into his eyes as he burns."

"Dad!" Bella was astonished at her father's strong language. He had changed over the last couple of days. His mood seemed much darker. Charlie had always followed the law and upheld what he thought was the right thing to do, but now he sounded just like everyone else. "I won't have you placed in danger."

"He won't be. I'll be with him." Leah locked eyes with Charlie.

"No I won't allow that, Leah." Charlie shook his head. "You could get hurt."

"I am a member of the pack and just as strong as any of the others." Leah snapped at him.

Charlie ran a hand through his hair and glanced at Jacob for some help, but he got none there. "If you want to come then Leah needs to go to. She can keep an eye. She is right, Charlie. Leah Clearwater can kick ass."

A small smile curved Leah's lips upwards at the unexpected praise. She stared Charlie down and he finally caved in. "You stay behind me." He warned her.

Leah just shrugged. She thought it was sweet that he thought he could protect her. In this instance it was going to be the other way round. "Fine." She agreed.

"Dad I need you to keep an eye on Quil while we are gone. He is still very bitter about what has happened to his dad. I'll post the others around the house so everyone inside will be fully protected." Jacob put his finger over Bella's lips when she began to protest. "Please I need you to stay here and look after our daughter." He begged her.

It was the first time that Jacob had openly referred to Carrie as his own. Bella swallowed down her anxiety and finally agreed. "Just come back safe, do you hear? All of you."

"We'll be fine, Bells." Jacob promised her. He kissed her gently on the lips.

Carrie began to cry again. Bella sighed as she reluctantly left Jacob's side and went to see her little girl. Her daughter was still not feeding and she was becoming increasingly worried. Bella picked Carrie up and cradled her close as she sat on Jacob's bed and once again tried to get Carrie to take some milk. Once again she refused, turning her head away and crying.

"Oh sweetheart, please." Bella begged her. "What's wrong?"

Tears poured out of Carrie's eyes. Bella leaned down so that her daughter could touch her face. Carrie's warm fingers splayed across her mother's cheek. Bella saw herself gazing down at Carrie anxiously. Her brow was furrowed and she too had tears glistening in her eyes. Slowly the image of herself faded to be replaced by one of Esme. Carlisle's mate was holding a baby in her arms and singing a soft lullaby. It took Bella a moment to realise that Esme wasn't a vampire. Her skin was creamy and she had two bright spots of color in her cheeks as she gazed down with love at the infant she cradled in her arms. It hit Bella that this was a vision from the past when Esme was still very much human. She recalled that Edward had told her once that Esme had lost a child; this must be the baby.

"Why are you showing me this, Carrie?" Bella whispered as she continued to watch Esme sing happily to her child.

Suddenly a figure appeared behind Esme. Two white hands rested on her shoulders and a blonde head peered down at the child. "She is a beautiful girl."

Esme glanced up at the man hovering behind her. She hugged her child closer to her. "Yes Doctor Cullen. Thank you very much for your assistance. My husband and I are very grateful for all that you have done for us. We were both so worried that she wouldn't make it." There were tears in Esme's eyes as she spoke.

Carlisle came and knelt beside her. "I am going to miss your visits." He said sadly with his heartbreaking smile. "You were always my favorite."

Esme giggled with embarrassment. Was the young doctor flirting with her? "You must come to dinner when we have her settled in." She offered politely.

"Yes I would love that." Carlisle smiled at her benevolently.

Esme stood up and thanked him again. "I will see you for dinner then." She said as she began to leave.

Carlisle watched her go, his amber eyes thoughtful and a small smile on his lips. "Oh I will be seeing you sooner than that my love." He whispered.

Carrie broke contact with Bella. Mother and daughter stared at each other, each reflected in the others eyes. "Oh my god." Bella mumbled in horror. "Now I understand."

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	23. Chapter 23

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twenty Three**

Jacob and Bella had been spending some time together alone in his room. She had told him about the vision that Carrie had shown her and what she thought it meant. Jacob had been horrified as he thought about Esme Cullen. She was one of the Cullen's that he had any time for, she didn't seem to harbor any hidden agenda like the others always had. He wondered whether to tell the others about what Bella had seen, but decided against it for now. They could lose their focus if they began to feel sympathy for Carlisle's mate. He would reveal more to them all later when he felt the time was right. None of them knew as yet if Carlisle would be alone in this place or the others would be with him. Bella tucked her daughter in the crib and gently stroked her cheek. Carrie had fallen asleep through sheer exhaustion. Once again she had refused to feed. Bella was getting increasingly worried and didn't know what to do. If this went on much longer than Carrie could become ill.

"Why won't she take the milk, Jake? I don't understand."

"I think everything that she has been forced to show all of us has somehow stressed her out. No one should have to see those types of things and a lot of it she won't understand. She is such a special child she can pick up on all our tense emotions." Jacob massaged Bella's shoulders gently with his warm hand. She was wound up tight; they all were.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." Bella glanced up at him.

"So do I, but until we get this situation sorted out once and for all, none of us can rest."

"But what if..."

"No what if's, Bells. I will be fine. Carlisle will not know what hit him." Jacob's eyes narrowed as he thought about the upcoming confrontation. The coven leader would not leave Seattle alive.

Bella touched his hand which was still massaging her shoulders. She sank back against him and closed her eyes as he wrapped her in his arms. They remained silent. There was nothing more to say. Instead they just held each other for the brief time they had left until Jacob had to leave for Seattle.

* * *

Charlie loaded his gun and made sure he had spare ammunition. He knew that bullets were ineffective against vampires, but he wasn't sure whether Cullen would have other human associates with him. He needed to be prepared. Why couldn't these vampires be like the ones that you saw in films and on television? A stake through the heart and a bit of garlic waved under their noses and they were vanquished. No, the ones he had to come across were built of stone and almost impossible to kill, unless you had special abilities, like the wolves.

Leah was waiting in the cruiser for him. Charlie locked up his house and went to the car to join her. He shoved his shotgun in the back seat and placed his handgun in it's holster. "I'm still not sure you should come, Leah."

"Not this again." Leah rolled her eyes. "I know you have this whole protective older guy thing going on, but I am well able to defend myself. That is what I am made for. I have faced plenty of vampires."

"Maybe so, but there is such a thing as overconfidence you know." Charlie continued. "I think you should reconsider. I want you safe."

Leah's expression softened. He was just concerned for her well being and she was truly touched. She smiled at him reassuringly. "I promise not to be reckless. You have to trust that I know how to take care of myself."

Charlie glanced at her again and nodded. "Just stay near me."

"Of course. Where else would I be?" Leah looked at Charlie intently, making his face flush slightly red. Increasingly he was getting the impression that she had a thing for him, but this couldn't be true.

"We better meet up with the others." Charlie said gruffly as he started the engine and pulled out of the drive.

* * *

Sam and Embry arrived not long after Charlie and Leah returned from the Swan house. Both of their faces were grim as they met up with Jacob for one last conference before they all left.

"How was Emily?" Jacob asked cautiously. He knew how vocal Sam's imprint had been about him being one of the ones chosen to head to Seattle.

"She'll get over it." Sam replied shortly. He didn't want to reveal what a trial it had been to escape Emily's clinging behavior. She had begged him not to go. It had taken all his willpower to pull himself away from her. Already the guilt over going against his imprint's wishes was tugging at his self control.

"Are you sure?" Jacob could see the tension written all over Sam's face. "I need you fully focused. If you can't be then maybe..."

"I am fine." Sam retorted.

Embry looked between the two men. He was just glad he had never imprinted. The way Sam, Jared and even Quil were tied to their imprints smallest whim made him shudder. He much preferred his freedom to choose and hoped he would never come under the spell of a random stranger he had not developed feelings for. That's why he admired Jake and Bella's relationship so much. You could see the love that they shared which had been built up over time. They knew what each other was thinking and feeling without having to put it into words, and that wasn't down to some mystical wolfy voodoo, no it was all down to life experience and getting to know the other person. That's what Embry wanted.

"You alright, Em?" Jacob's question pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, fine. We all ready to go?"

"Just waiting for Leah and Charlie." Jacob glanced over toward the kitchen where the two of them were talking quietly together.

"What is the deal with those two?" Embry asked curiously. "Lee seems to be obsessed with the Chief all of a sudden. I was out on patrol with her the other day and all she kept worrying about was whether Charlie was alright and eating properly. I called her out on it but she just snapped at me like she usually does and shut down her thoughts."

Jacob winced. None of the others knew yet about Leah's unusual imprint. Out of respect for her privacy Jacob had shielded his thoughts from the others. She wanted to tell them in her own time. He saw Sam watching Leah and Charlie closely. He needed to cut this conversation off quickly. "Oh Bells just asked Lee to look out for her dad because she has been so busy with Carrie."

"Why would Bella ask Leah to do that?" Sam sounded suspicious. "Since when have they become such good friends?"

"Since Bella became one of us." Jacob glared at Sam. "It gives them both another female to confide in since they are both surrounded by men all day."

Sam still looked suspicious but he said no more. He called out to Leah, breaking up her little talk with Charlie. "Come on we need to go."

Leah frowned. "Alright, calm down."

Sam locked eyes with her for a moment as if he was trying to read her mind, but Leah's face became impassive. Charlie glanced between them, unsure of why there was suddenly tension in the air. He saw Sam look his way, a surly expression on his face. There was something here he was missing, but he didn't have time to figure any of that out now.

Bella came out of the bedroom with Carrie in her arms. The little girl was awake, but crying softly again. Jacob hurried over to their side. "Did she feed?" He asked Bella.

She shook her head. "No."

"It will be alright, Bells." Jacob tried to reassure her again but he didn't believe his own words. Carrie seemed frail. Her eyes, which were the mirror of his, were dull and he when he touched her hand she seemed unresponsive.

"I'm scared Jake." Bella confessed, her head dropping onto his broad chest as he cuddled them close.

"I know, honey. But you have to try and remain strong. My dad will be home soon when he has finished with Old Quil. Jared and the others are posted nearby, so if you need anything just call out. I'll have my cell with me, call if you need to speak to me." Jacob kissed the top of her head.

Bella nodded again. She wished he didn't have to go. She hated the thought of him heading to Seattle into such dangerous territory. Since getting together there had hardly been any time for them to relax and just be a family. It had been one crisis after another. Bella felt like they were on a roller-coaster heading for disaster and they couldn't get off. She kept her ambivalent feelings to herself as she let Jacob give her a long kiss goodbye. She gripped his shirt tightly as his lips pressed hard onto hers and had to force her fingers to let go when he had to leave.

Next she was engulfed in her dad's arms as he hugged her tightly. "You keep an eye on that little granddaughter of mine." He told her as he leaned down to kiss Carrie on the head.

Tears began to glisten in Bella's eyes as she promised him faithfully that she would keep out of trouble. Charlie smiled at her sadly as he went to join the others.

"Keep him safe." Bella begged Leah out of earshot of the others.

"With my life." Leah promised.

Bella pulled the other girl in for a hug. Leah was surprised at this unexpected display of affection from Bella. They had never been touchy feely before. She stiffened for a second before allowing herself to relax into the embrace. "We'll see you soon." She said as she stepped back.

"Yes." Bella swallowed down the lump in her throat and watched as they all filed out of the house. She couldn't bear to see them all drive away so she remained in the house. "It's just you and me now, Carrie."

Carrie just closed her eyes, tears wetting her rosy cheeks.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	24. Chapter 24

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twenty Four**

"It's a wreck." Embry said aloud, voicing everyone's disbelief as they looked at the dilapidated building in front of them.

"This can't be it." Leah stared around.

They had been searching for the Hart Cross Inn for the last two hours ever since arriving in Seattle. No one they asked for directions seemed to have ever heard of it. They had studied maps and the internet to try and track the place down but found little information. It was only by pure luck that they passed a tourist booth and Charlie had asked the old man sitting inside if he had ever heard of the place.

"What do you want with that old dump?" The old man had asked curiously.

"You've heard of it?" Charlie checked. "Where is it located?"

The old man drew them a crude map. "Be careful won't you. That area is full of bad people. I would avoid it if I were you. There are stories about that place. They say the old Inn is haunted. More than likely it's full of drug dealers doing deals and the like. Not a nice part of town at all." He had warned them.

Charlie had thanked him and harried the others away. They had followed the map and finally found what they were looking for. The old man was right. It did look like some kind of haunted house. The walls were blackened and full of graffiti. What windows remained were broken or half hanging from the frames. The sign above the door still stated what the place had once been called. By the blackened paintwork it seemed there had been some kind of fire in the past.

Sam peered in one of the windows and wrinkled up his nose. "Ugh that's disgusting." The smell of urine was strong. There were old mattresses thrown around haphazardly on the concrete floor. It seemed that at one time it had been used as a squat. "Are you sure the vamp said that this was the meeting place?"

"Very sure." Jacob replied grimly as he joined Sam. He glanced at his watch. It was seven o'clock, they still had a few hours to kill. "Come on we need to scout around to make sure we know where all the exits are. One thing about the place is that we won't be disturbed if things kick off. We could start a fire here and no one would know."

"I wonder if Quil senior used this place as a base." Charlie mused as he edged into the door and accidentally stepped on an abandoned needle. "He was heavily into drugs. Maybe that's how they found him."

"What a horrible thought." Leah said sadly. "To end up in a place like this when all he had to do was come home years ago. He could have got help."

"Some people you just can't help at all." Sam grimaced as he waded through the detritus on the floor.

* * *

Bella sang a soft lullaby to Carrie. Billy sat in the chair across from her and smiled at them both gently. It had been a long day for both of them. He had spent the better part of it mediating between Old Quil and his grandson. Young Quil was still feeling very bitter and he was blaming his grandfather, his mother, the whole world for what had happened to his father. He was still refusing to believe that his parent could have sunk so low. Old Quil was getting impatient with his grandson's blinkered view of his father and really let rip about what Joy and he had to put up with when Quil senior was still living in the house. It had been a shock to young Quil to hear tales of stealing from his mother's purse, the time his father broke into the family store one night and took all the takings, the drunken and drug fuelled binges. Old Quil didn't hold back and Billy had to watch as young Quil had his ideal father shot to pieces.

"Are you okay, Billy?" Bella asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, just thinking about Quil." He confessed.

"It must have been hard for him to hear how low his father had really sunk." Bella felt pity for the young man. "He always idolised his father from what Jake used to tell me."

"He did." Billy agreed. "Perhaps he should have been told the truth years ago, but Joy wanted to spare him the hurt...now look."

"No one could have predicted any of this." Bella sighed as she rocked her daughter.

"Carrie seems less distressed now." Billy stood and joined Bella. He gazed down at the little girl.

"I think that is more due to tiredness and lack of milk." Bella stroked Carrie's cheek.

Billy studied the little girl intently. Carrie had changed so much, she really wasn't a typical newborn. In fact she already seemed much older. She had experienced a rapid change in a matter of days and taking milk from Bella, who herself carried his own son's Alpha blood, had to have had an unfathomable effect on her. "Maybe she needs solids." He suggested suddenly.

"Solids?" Bella echoed him. "But she's too young."

"She has a few baby teeth, Bella, and she has changed so much. It wouldn't do any harm to try her on some mashed up food."

Bella bit her lip as she too studied Carrie carefully. "Is that what you need, sweetheart? Is it?"

Carrie just stared back at her listlessly, her dark eyes dull.

* * *

They had all cleared a space in the large open plan room. The old mattresses had been moved to one side and the needles and other rubbish shoved into a pile next to them. They couldn't do anything about the smell. It was so overpowering that they were worried it would even cover the smell of Carlisle and whoever he had with him if they arrived unexpectedly. They were all feeling jittery and nervous. The place was so dark and it had a foreboding atmosphere.

"How much longer?" Leash asked for the hundredth time.

"Another thirty minutes." Sam snapped.

"Now, now, there's no need to talk to Leah like that." Charlie chided him.

Sam glared at the older man. It was grating on his nerves the way that Charlie and Leah seemed joined at the hip. Leah seemed to have developed a fixation with Bella's father. If he didn't know any better he would have thought something was going on, but that was laughable. He forced himself to calm down. "Sorry, Leah." He apologized.

"Whatever." Leah shrugged. She didn't care what Sam Uley said to her anymore. She glanced at Charlie, he seemed on edge like they all were. She had to make sure he didn't do anything reckless, he had no defense against a vampire. It worried her that he had insisted on coming.

"I'm fine, Leah." Charlie gave her a weak smile.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Leah returned his smile ruefully.

"It's written all over your pretty face." Charlie frowned when he realized what he had said. Sam and also Embry were staring at him in surprise.

Leah glared at them. "What's the problem?"

"Nothing." Embry rolled his eyes, but Sam tried to catch her eye, but Leah turned her back on him.

"Hush." Jacob warned them. "It's nearly time. We need to be on full alert."

"Sorry." Leah mumbled. She felt a hand touch her back briefly and glanced up at Charlie who gave her a reassuring smile.

* * *

"Come on Carrie, it's lovely. Mmmm." Bella ate some of the mashed up porridge and pretended to like it.

Carrie watched her ambivalently as the spoon hovered near her mouth. Ever so slowly she parted her lips and Bella took the opportunity to slip the food in her daughter's mouth. Carrie pulled a face almost at once, some of the porridge dribbled out onto her chin, but she also accidentally swallowed some too.

"Good girl." Bella praised her. "More?" She held the spoon to Carrie's lips hopefully.

Carrie did not look happy about it but she opened her mouth again, allowing Bella to feed her a little more. This time she swallowed straight away. Bella glanced at Billy who had an expression on his face which said _I told you so._ Bella smiled at him wryly before returning her attention back to her daughter.

* * *

"What was that noise?" Embry whispered as they heard a small creak.

They were all on high alert. It was now ten o'clock. They had picked their position well. They needed to disguise their scents so they were all grouped together, downwind of the property. It still allowed them to have a good view of the place, the wolves night vision made the place seem as if it was the middle of the day; it was only Charlie who struggled to see.

"I can't smell anything." Sam inhaled deeply, as did the others.

"He should be here by now." Jacob said worriedly. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Give it time." Embry felt just as on edge, but he tried to sound reassuring.

"It's fifteen minutes past the hour." Charlie glanced at the glowing numbers on his watch. "Carlisle Cullen doesn't strike me as a man who would be late. Especially for something like this."

"Do you think he knows it's a trap?" Embry said aloud what they were all thinking.

"We were careful to mask our scents." Jacob felt increasingly agitated. Something in his gut told him that maybe they had all been duped.

* * *

Bella sang to Carrie again, relieved now that her daughter had taken some food. Carrie had perked up considerably now that her stomach was full, she had even drank some of Bella's milk. Billy laughed to see them both so much happier. He joined Bella and began to sing an old Quileute lullaby that his mother used to sing to him. Bella tried to copy the complicated words but failed badly, which made them both laugh harder.

Suddenly Carrie's eyes opened wide and she began to scream loudly as if she was being attacked by something. Bella hugged her close and exchanged an alarmed look with Billy. Outside the wolves began to howl.

* * *

It was now ten thirty and Carlisle was a no show. "He's not coming." Jacob said grimly. "We've been fooled."

"Why drag us all the way here?" Sam questioned.

"Oh my god no..." Leah's mouth dropped open as they all began to realise what the plan had been all along.

"Fuck." Jacob cursed. He pulled out his cell and called home.

Inside the Black's empty house the phone began to ring...

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	25. Chapter 25

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you all for the awesome reviews and support for this story. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twenty Five**

The first thing that alerted Esme to Carlisle's return was the cry of a baby. Her hand flew to her throat as she looked anxiously out of the large paned window. She saw him springing lightly up the steps, a small bundle, wrapped in a white blanket in his arms. Seconds later he was inside and calling her name.

"Esme, she is here. I have her."

Esme swallowed down the lump in her throat and glided gracefully out into the hall to greet her husband. She allowed herself to look at the face of the crying child. The baby girl looked nothing like Edward at all. She very much resembled Jacob Black, in fact she looked pure Quileute. Only her dark brown hair was the same shade as her mothers. "She is so distressed, Carlisle." She whispered despondently.

"She will soon calm down once your skilled hands hold her." Carlisle assured her. "However I suggest you wear those leather gloves I gave you. Renesmee still doesn't quite understand we are her true family. I don't want her to harm you like she did to Edward." His voice choked as he mentioned Edward's name.

Esme dropped her lambent eyes to the floor. She couldn't bear to witness Carlisle's distress, it was all too much. "Where is Bella?" She dared to ask.

Carlisle's expression darkened. "That is irrelevant."

"Edward would not have wanted this." Esme lifted her eyes and gazed sadly at Carlisle. "He loved Bella with all that he had within him."

"HE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF HER." Carlisle roared.

Esme shrank back from the force of his ire, the baby began to wail with fear. "Please Carlisle I didn't mean anything by it." Old memories of her human life stirred in her restless brain. She saw herself holding another baby; her baby. Esme frowned. It had been years since she had allowed herself to think about the child she had borne who had died under such mysterious circumstances. Not long after she had lost her husband. Losing everyone she had loved had forced her to act rashly and take her own life. The memories of that time were still very hazy.

"I am sorry my love." Carlisle apologised quickly. "It just hurts thinking about our son. But Bella Swan drove him to commit suicide by heading back to the Volturi. I am beyond angry that Aro granted his request this time. Renesmee is all we have left of him. She belongs to us. All our family are scattered. Rose and Emmet have gone to Africa and Jasper and Alice are in Europe. It is just us now my darling. Us and the child that Edward would have wanted us to nurture."

Esme pulled on the leather gloves that Carlisle had given her earlier and held out her arms for the baby. Renesmee was sobbing uncontrollably. As soon as Esme cradled her to her chest, the little girl seemed to calm down. She looked up at the gentle woman with her striking dark eyes, so much like Jacob Black's. "You are safe little one." Esme cooed as she rocked her gently.

Carlisle smiled at his wife lovingly and leaned down to press a kiss into her abundant hair. "See Esme, you are a natural. She loves you already."

"Yes." Esme did not look at him but kept her eyes trained on the infant.

"I have to leave you for a while my love. There are a few things I need to take care of before we leave this place for good. Please stay inside the house until I return. Although be on alert in case anything untoward should happen." Carlisle warned her.

"What things do you have to take care of?" Esme asked suspiciously. "Carlisle how exactly did you get Renesmee? Why won't you tell me your plans?"

"Don't trouble your pretty little head about such things my dear. Just concentrate on our baby girl. I need to go." Carlisle kissed the top of her head again before vanishing out of the door.

* * *

Esme felt troubled. She rocked the baby again and peered down into the little girl's anxious face. Something was nagging at the back of her mind. Something she knew that she should remember. Why couldn't she? Esme lowered her head and smiled gently at Renesmee. "We must shorten that name of yours." She murmured.

Suddenly she felt a small hot hand touch her cheek as the baby's fingers splayed across her cold skin. Esme saw herself reflected in the little girl's eyes before her image faded and she was thrust back into the past.

"_It is what we call cot death. I am so sorry, Esme." The young doctor seemed as distressed as she and her husband were. _

_Esme looked at him dully. "Was it something I did?" _

"_No, no." Doctor Cullen rushed to reassure her. "It sometimes happens, we are not sure of the reason why." _

"_But when I saw you last you said my baby was healthy." Tears began to pour out of Esme's eyes. Her husband hugged her, his own eyes wet with tears. _

"_There was nothing Doctor Cullen could have done." He said sadly. _

_Esme stared at the blonde haired, handsome young man. He had been flirting with her ever since she had walked into his practice that day when she had first become pregnant. She had enjoyed his attention, why anyone young lady would, but she had not meant anything by it. Toward the end of her pregnancy she had begun to wonder that maybe Carlisle Cullen was becoming a little too attached to her by the comments he made. She saw an odd expression cross his face as he gazed back at her. Something wasn't right. She could feel it. Call it a mother's instinct but she knew that her baby's death was not down to natural causes. _

"_You. You hurt my baby." She cried out, her hands clawing to reach Carlisle. Her husband held her back, disturbed by her reaction._

"_Calm down, Esme. Esme..." _

Esme gasped as the vision faded. She stared down at the little girl with the dark, intelligent eyesand she remembered, she remembered everything. Somehow in her grief she had blocked everything out. Ever since she had been turned she had refused to think back to that dark time in her human life. Over the years the memories had faded;now they were fresh and raw. Her insides squirmed as she realised the man she had loved and been with for decades was in reality a monster, much worse than a normal blood drinking vampire. It was all an act. All if it. He played the respectable doctor but in reality he was...she closed her eyes as she wondered whether it had been Carlisle who had pushed Edward into killing her husband.

"We have to get out of here." Esme whispered. "I have to get you back to Bella. But I don't know where she is." She gazed down at Renesmee again. "Can you show me?"

The little girl raised her hand and touched Esme's cheek again for a brief second. "I see." Esme stroked the baby's head gently before wrapping her up in the blanket. She ran to the cloakroom and pulled out a long hooded coat. Esme quickly slipped the coat over her shoulders and pulled the hood over her head, wrapping the little girl inside the coat too so she was hidden. "You need to keep as quiet as you can, sweetheart." Esme warned her. Casting one last glance around the mansion, Esme quickly opened the door and slipped out into the night.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	26. Chapter 26

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twenty Six**

It seemed an eternity to Jacob until they finally made it back to La Push. Everyone was on edge and they had hardly spoken to each other on the long journey from Seattle. Jacob had tried to ring his home number constantly until the battery had died on his phone. He got no response. He had left Jared and the others to protect Bella and Carrie. Whoever had attacked them must have overwhelmed the remaining wolves. Sam was frantic over the fate of his own imprint, Emily. He too had tried to ring home but she wasn't answering.

They reached the Black's house by late afternoon. They spilled out of the cars and hurried over to the little red house. What they encountered was devastation. The front door had been busted in, all the windows were smashed and this was just the outside. Inside was worse. All the furniture had been upended and thrown about. There were signs of a struggle in the middle of the living room. Spots of blood littered the floor. Jacob gripped his hair in his hands as he stared around him. He could smell his father and Bella but it was intertwined with the rancid smell of vampires. Neither he nor the others recognized the scents.

Charlie stood immobile as he looked around; his heart beating at a hundred miles an hour. This couldn't be happening. He was blaming himself for not realizing that they had been led into a trap. Carlisle had lured them away and while they had gone had taken his daughter, his granddaughter and his best friend. His face paled as he thought about what the vampire would have done to Bella. He knew that Carrie was what he was really after. And Billy? He wiped his hand across his face to mask his tears.

"The others...Jared, Seth, Paul and Quil. Where are they?" Embry was the first to speak.

"Seth? Oh god." Leah ran out of the house and began to scout around the nearby area. She couldn't smell her brothers at all. She phased when she reached the trees and began to search for any sign of them. A moment later she was joined by Embry.

"Have you detected anything yet?"

"Nothing." Leah roamed around desperately sniffing the air and keeping an eye on the ground for any tracks.

"They can't have vanished into thin air." Embry widened the search. Leah followed after him as they went south in the direction of First beach and that is when they got their first sign.

* * *

Esme clutched Carrie close to her body as she ducked down into the small narrow cave. She had traversed the length of Second beach hunting for the place that Bella's daughter had shown her. It had taken a lot for her to risk crossing the borders into La Push, but she had met no resistance from the pack and that worried her. Time was ticking on and she was fretting that Carlisle would already have returned for her and found her missing.

The cavern was very small and Esme had to crawl along using one hand and her knees as she tried to keep Carrie from bumping into the walls. Eventually the low ceiling opened out into a wider chamber and Esme was able to stand up, much to her relief. She glanced around hunting for a sign of Bella. Where was she? This was the place, she was certain. Esme cautiously sniffed the air and detected a faint scent. Swiftly she headed in that direction. She passed through several more chambers, each one bigger than the last until finally she found what she was looking for.

"Oh Bella..." Esme gasped as her eyes stared at the figure sprawled on the ground in front of her.

She knelt down and carefully reached out a trembling hand and sank her fingers into the silky fur of the slender white wolf that was lying comatose beside her. She could feel the wolf's chest rising and falling as it breathed raggedly. It had been injured. The white fur was caked with dried blood.

"Oh Bella, you phased sweetheart." Esme felt like crying, but her eyes remained dry. It seemed that trying to protect her daughter had caused Bella to finally transform into her wolf.

Carrie began to move restlessly in Esme's arms. She glanced down at the squirming baby. "What is it? What do I do?" She said despondently. Carrie reached up and touched Esme's cheek. Once again Esme witnessed another vision. She saw herself laying the child next to the white wolf. "How will that help?"

Carrie fidgeted again and Esme sighed. She gently placed the little girl next to the wolf and watched as Carrie rolled onto her side, the blanket she was wrapped in falling away from her. Carrie placed her hands on the white wolf's cheekbone and became still. Esme watched in wonder as the little girl stayed that way for a long time.

"Are you communicating with her?" She asked eventually.

Carrie did not move. Her intelligent eyes remained riveted on the white wolf. Minutes turned into an hour and nothing happened. Esme was just about to pick Carrie up when the white wolf's form began to shimmer. Carrie rolled onto her back, breaking the connection. Within seconds the wolf had gone and instead a naked Bella lay in its place.

Esme was stunned. She edged closer to Bella and gently cupped her cheek with her palm. "Bella can you hear me? It's Esme. I have your daughter. Bella?"

Ever so slowly Bella's eyes fluttered open...

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	27. Chapter 27

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twenty Seven**

Charlie came back from searching the other rooms in the house. They seemed for the most part untouched, apart from the busted windows. He found Jacob sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, he was staring into space as if he wasn't aware of anything around him. Charlie approached him cautiously. "Are you alright, son?" He asked.

Jacob turned his head so Charlie got a closer look at him. A lump lodged in his throat; looking at Jacob's face was like looking into the eyes of a dead man. He could see that Jacob had lost all hope, his eyes were dull and the spark that had driven him so far in his life seemed to have been extinguished. Charlie felt more tears moistening his eyes as he put a trembling hand on Jacob's broad shoulder. "She's alive, they both are."

"I've lost her Charlie. I've lost them both. I tried, I tried so hard to keep her alive, to save her. But twice now she has been taken from me; first after giving birth to Carrie, then getting shot by Jeremiah..." Jacob's head fell into his hands as he began to weep. "It's third time unlucky."

"You can't think that way." Charlie said without any conviction. "We can't have all come this far only for it to end up like this. My daughter is a fighter."

"Fighter?" Jacob replied bitterly as he raised his head. His face was awash with tears. "Look at this place. It's a mess. Unlike you I can smell the bloodsucker's stench. There would have been too many for my dad and Bella to cope with. The pack obviously never made it here, I can't smell them. So however they were ambushed it was cleverly done. She's dead Charlie, BELLA IS DEAD AND SO IS MY FATHER. WHO KNOWS WHAT CARLISLE HAS DONE TO CARRIE!"

"Shut your mouth, Jacob Black." Charlie hated the quaver in his own voice. "Bella is not dead. I won't believe it and neither is Billy. So stop saying that."

Jacob staggered to his feet, his grief making his legs unsteady. "Stop fooling yourself, Charlie. I've got nothing left to live for now." He began to make his way out of the house, his shoulders hunched. He seemed to have difficulty with his co-ordination. He was already envisioning his own death in his mind.

"Bella would be ashamed of you if she could see you now." Charlie yelled after Jacob's departing figure. "Deeply ashamed."

Jacob twisted his head round and glared at Charlie with loathing. "We both let her down, Charlie. All of this _trying to make it up to Bella because you weren't around when she was younger_ is all too fucking late. So don't try any of your guilt tripping tactics on me."

Charlie's hands clenched into fists as his anger and grief overwhelmed him. "How dare you?" He roared.

"I dare because I've got nothing left." Jacob yelled back at him, turning to face Charlie fully.

"You say I let Bella down, well what are you doing right now? Some Alpha of the pack you are. Pathetic." Charlie did not hold back.

Jacob's whole body began to shake. "You've gone too far."

"Oh I haven't gone far enough." Without warning Charlie lunged at Jacob and hit him square on the jaw. There was a loud crack as he broke his knuckles on impact.

* * *

Bella screamed when she saw Esme peering down at her. She quickly shuffled backwards until her back hit the cold stone wall of the chamber. Carrie began to cry and Bella stared in confusion at her daughter. Carrie was here? Alive? She stared around looking for Carlisle but she could see no sign of him.

Esme put her hands up in a calming gesture. "I've brought Renesmee back to you. Please I am not your enemy."

"Her...her name is Carrie." Bella stumbled over the words. She quickly scooted forward and grabbed Carrie in her arms, cuddling her close and whispering soothing words.

"Carrie? That is a lovely name. I was finding Renesmee a bit of a mouthful." Esme smiled weakly.

Bella wasn't amused. She glared at Esme, gritting her teeth together to calm herself down. "What is your game and where is Edward? Is he in this with you all?"

Esme became still as she took a moment to get her whirling emotions under control. "Edward is dead, Bella. After you left with Jacob and Carrie, he fell into a depression. We all tried to keep watch over him, worried what he might do, but he easily read our minds. He managed to evade us and headed to Italy. Aro granted his request this time."

Bella was stunned. Her mouth dropped open as she tried to digest this horrific news. "I can't...I mean I never expected..." she closed her eyes for a second and hugged Carrie tighter before continuing. "Is this your revenge on me then? Taking my daughter and harming the ones I love."

Esme wrung her hands together. "No you have to believe that I had no idea what Carlisle was planning. If I knew I would never have come back here with him. I am still in the dark myself as to exactly how he managed to take Carrie and what he has done. He brought her to me and told me to wait for him while he took care of some last minute business. It was then that Carrie showed me...she showed me...she...he..." she raised her hands to cover her eyes as the full import of what her mate had done to her own child so many years ago finally kicked in. So far she had been focused on getting Carrie back to Bella. Now this was done, Esme was forced to face exactly what Carlisle had done to her.

"Oh my god, you know?" Bella crawled back over to Esme, who was now rocking back and forth, her strange dry sobs echoing around the chamber.

"He killed my baby." Esme cried. "The man I have loved and lived with for years killed my little girl."

* * *

Jacob wrapped Charlie's bloody knuckles in a clean bandage. He did so without speaking. Both men were still trying to process exactly what had just happened. When it was done Jacob stepped back and looked at the older man. Charlie seemed deflated. The rush of adrenaline which had spurred him on to hit Jacob had seeped away.

"I deserved that." Jacob finally broke the silence.

"You haven't even got a scratch." Charlie said tiredly as he leaned back against the kitchen cupboards.

"I'm terrified, Charlie." Jacob confessed. "I'm fucking terrified that I've lost them both forever."

"Everyone is allowed to fall apart at times, Jake. I feel just as terrified as you. You've admitted it, now it's time to move on and focus on where we go from here."

"I should check on Em and Lee. Will you be alright here for a while?"

"Yes, go." Charlie forced a weary smile onto his face.

Jacob nodded at him before fleeing the house.

* * *

Bella took Esme's coat and covered up her nakedness. Her transformation was still a little blurry. She was deliberately blocking out the memory otherwise she knew she would fall apart. She didn't have time for that now. Esme had calmed down somewhat, at least she seemed to be. "I need to get out of here."

"Carlisle could be anywhere." Esme reminded her.

"I have to get back to the house. Jake and the others should be back by now. They won't know what happened to me." Bella said worriedly.

"I don't know what to do here. I am at a loss." Esme confessed helplessly.

Bella put a hand on Esme's arm, ignoring the shot of ice that made goose pimple rise on her flesh. "I don't know what to do either, but we can't stay here."

"I will help you in any way I can." Esme promised.

"You have already done more than I could have asked for. Thank you for bringing Carrie back to me." Bella kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"You're welcome." Esme smiled sadly.

* * *

Jacob inhaled the fresh air when he made it outside. The cloying stench of the vampires was still strong inside the house. He shook out his limbs and stared about him. There was a kind of stillness in the air, as if the very earth was holding it's breath. The sounds of the local wildlife were muted. Everything seemed on edge. He began to make a run for the trees when he stumbled and nearly tripped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Out from under the covering branches of the trees, Bella emerged. She was wearing a long heavy coat which hung to the ground. In her arms she was cradling Carrie. Beside her was none other than Esme Cullen. Carlisle's mate looked nervous as she walked close by Bella's side. Jacob didn't process this all at once, all he saw was Bella and his daughter. His heart lifted with joy as he tore across the grass, calling out her name. Bella heard him call and lifted her head. A smile lit up her face as she caught sight of him; it had seemed like an eternity since she had last seen his beloved face. He was wearing the sunny grin she loved so much as he sprinted toward her.

"Go." Esme urged her. Bella smiled at her happily before running off to meet Jacob. Esme watched her spring gracefully through the tall grass to meet her sweetheart. The two of them met in the middle, immediately hugging and kissing, as they cradled Carrie between them. Some of the sorrow lifted from Esme's shoulders as she watched the joyful reunion between the young lovers.

* * *

On First beach Embry and Leah stood side by side as they looked down at their fallen brother. Jared's blood covered body was half hidden between two huge boulders which lay against the tall cliffs. His eyes were open and glassy as they stared up at the heavens he could no longer see. Leah bent down and closed Jared's eyes with trembling fingers. She whispered a silent prayer before standing up and throwing herself into Embry's arms. He held her tightly as they both cried silent tears.

_**A/N-:'( :'( :'(**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate it. **_

**Part Twenty Eight**

Emily began to cry hysterically again. Billy quickly put his hand over her mouth to hush her. "Please, I know you are scared but you are upsetting the others by weeping. Think of young Clare." He pleaded.

Emily gulped a few times before she turned her tear filled eyes onto her niece. Clare was huddled against Kim's side, staring fearfully around. Kim put her arm around the young girl. "It will be alright. Just stay calm."

"Where's Quilly?" Clare whispered.

Kim locked eyes with Billy. How could they begin to explain to this child where her imprint was? They had been trapped in this dank cave for nearly two days since the unsuspecting ambush by the vampires. Carlisle had cleverly ordered the imprints to be rounded up and hidden somewhere out of the way so he could control the wolves who had been left behind. One wrong move by them and the imprints would be killed. It had allowed Carlisle and his cohorts onto the reservation without any retribution. He had gone straight to the Black's to abduct Carrie and take her away. He had left the others he had brought with him to deal with Billy and a distraught Bella.

"Sam...my poor Sam must be back by now and frantic about what has happened to me." Emily wailed.

"Don't you think my Jared feels the same?" Kim hissed in reply. "You are making this all about you as always. Who knows where the wolves are? I have a sick feeling in my gut."

"Turning on each other will not help." Billy chided the women gently. He saw them both turn away from each other. Kim continued to cuddle a distressed Clare. "I'm going to check the entrance and see if our captors are still there."

The others watched as Billy crawled on his hands and knees toward the small circle of light which signalled the cave's entrance. He didn't need to go far. He saw the black, swirling cloaks of the two guards who had been posted outside to make sure they didn't leave. He frowned in frustration. He was worried how much longer they were going to be kept in this dark place. They hadn't eaten or drunk anything in hours and he was worried about young Clare's health especially. He heard Emily weeping again and he gritted his teeth. "Please Jake you have to find us." He prayed in his head. "Before it's too late."

* * *

Paul tried to rise to his feet again but, one look from the young vampires glowing red eyes, sent him back to his knees as pain shot through his body. He cursed in his head. He glanced to the side and saw Quil comatose beside him. Seth was groaning in pain. He had a long gash across his side from an earlier escape attempt. It seemed to be slow in healing. Paul wondered for the hundredth time what had happened to Jared. His brother had been the only one able to slip past the circle of vicious vampires who had surrounded them. His worry over Kim had forced him to act crazily. He had attacked the lead vampire and after a frantic tussle had sprinted off out of sight. Paul was dubious about his fate. These cold ones were nothing like they had ever faced before, so much worse then the frenzied newborns they had fought. These vampires had special powers. They could render you helpless with one look or inflict severe pain. Some of them looked like children, especially the blonde haired one with the wicked smile. You could see she enjoyed inflicting pain.

Paul tried yet again to rise to his feet but as before he was sent crashing back down in agony as the blonde haired demon stared his way.

* * *

Carlisle scouted around his old home. He went from room to room calling Esme's name. Where the hell was she? He had specifically told her to remain inside until his return. He couldn't smell or detect any sign of intruders, which meant that Esme had left under her own steam, but why? Had she become worried about him and left to seek him herself. Carlisle sighed, dear naïve Esme. She had caused yet another problem he could do without. He quickly left the house by the front entrance and began to descend the steps when he halted abruptly. Standing before him was the last person he wanted to see. His eyes narrowed as he looked at his unwelcome visitor. The seemingly young looking man was wearing a long, black cloak which reached his ankles. Carlisle could never fathom why he would never update his wardrobe. He looked and dressed as if he was still living in the sixteenth century. The cloak's voluminous hood was pulled back to reveal the long, blonde shoulder length hair that belonged to Caius. His expression was impassive as he stared up at Carlisle with his glowing red eyes.

"What brings you here, Caius?" Carlisle snapped irritably.

Caius put his head to one side as he studied Carlisle. "I would think about how you greet an old friend." He said mildly, but the warning in his tone was clear.

Carlisle bit back his retort. You had to be careful dealing with this particular Volturi leader. He could turn on you like a snake waiting to fill your body with poison. "I am sorry, Caius. I have just been under a considerable amount of pressure. I assumed you would be waiting for me to come to you in Italy."

"I thought I would come and see how your plans were progressing. After all without my help and the guards I so kindly loaned you...well you wouldn't be able to have followed through with your plans. Would you? I want to make sure my payment is not damaged. You have the merchandise I take it?" Caius' voice was soft but laced with steel as he smirked at an obviously flustered Carlisle.

"Yes, Jane is keeping a close eye on them, a very close eye." Carlisle assured Caius quickly. "Although..."

"Although what?" Caius' eyes narrowed.

"We unfortunately lost one of them. He somehow managed to break away and we had no choice but to end him." Carlisle backed away a little as he saw Caius' fists clench.

"That is not what I want to hear." Caius hissed. "I wanted the full pack, especially their leader. Tell me you have him under your control."

Carlisle backed away a little further, his hands up in the air in supplication. "I am working on that now, Caius. I just need a little more time..." he pleaded.

Caius' lips drew back over his teeth. He hadn't led the Volturi for centuries for no reason. Aro may be the spokesperson but Caius was the power behind the throne. "Your time just ran out." He roared.

"NO I beg you I..." Carlisle didn't have time to say anymore. Caius flew at him and within seconds had torn him apart.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	29. Chapter 29

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twenty Nine**

Jacob had never felt such anger and rage in his life as he looked upon Jared's broken body. Leah and Embry had carried their fallen brother home; loathe to leave him there on the beach. Leah was crying still, leaning against Charlie's side as he put a comforting arm across her shoulders. Embry stood next to Jacob, his own face awash with grief as he tried to process that Jared was gone for good. They had hoped in vain that maybe Carrie could somehow heal Jared and bring him back to life, but Bella had to gently remind them that her daughter could not help; the person had to be conscious in order for her to heal, as she needed that connection, and poor Jared was already gone.

"Carlisle Cullen will pay for this." Jacob seethed, his fists clenched by his sides. "I will rip him apart and burn the pieces myself with pleasure."

Esme, who was standing next to Bella a little way from the others, gasped as she heard Jacob's grim vow. Her hand flew to her mouth and she hung her head. She didn't know what to think and feel. Her mate had caused so much grief and misery. She could hardly process the damage Carlisle had caused. She was still trying to understand how he had managed to fool her so well and everybody else around him for so long. She felt a gentle touch on her arm and turned to see Bella looking at her with sympathy.

"He fooled us all." She said as if she could read Esme's mind.

"But I...but I lived with him for years. What sort of blind fool am I? How is it that I did not remember what he had done to my own child? I cannot fathom it." Esme said in despair.

"Please don't speak like that." Bella's hand felt hot to Esme. It had been a long time since she had felt any kind of warmth.

"Someone needs to tell Jared's family." Jacob said with difficulty. " I would do it but I need to start a search for the others."

"I'll do it." Charlie replied grimly.

"I should come with you." Leah said dully. "It will make it better if you have someone from the res with you."

Charlie nodded. He glanced uneasily over at his daughter who was standing next to Carlisle Cullen's mate. Even though Esme had saved Bella and Carrie, he still felt mistrustful of her. Bella saw his look and frowned. "Excuse me a moment, Esme."

She hurried over to her father and Leah. "Is there a problem?" She whispered.

"Should she be here?" Charlie questioned.

"Yes she should. Without her intervention I hate to think what would have happened to Carrie, let alone me." Bella reminded him.

"Still she is his mate." Charlie cautioned her. "She must still feel some loyalty to him."

"I hardly think so, dad." Bella snapped. "You don't know the full story and we haven't time to discuss it now."

Charlie backed down. "You know best I suppose. I'm just concerned for you, kiddo. You've been through so much."

"I know." Bella hugged him. He hesitated for a moment before putting his arms around her. "I'll be careful I promise."

"I can't go through losing you again, Bells."

"You won't." Bella released him and then quickly hugged Leah. "Look after him when you go to see Jared's family." She whispered to her.

"I promise." Leah hugged her back before rejoining Charlie.

* * *

Jacob, Bella and Embry sat around the kitchen table as they tried to think of an action plan. Esme was waiting outside, she said she needed some time alone. Bella had done her best to recollect what had happened the night of the ambush. The details were vague. She remembered hearing the wolves howling, then the front door crashing open and several vampires appearing out of nowhere surrounding her and Billy. She had been holding Carrie at the time. Carlisle had appeared in front of her and before she could blink had snatched her daughter from her arms. After that things became a blur as heat had begun to pour through the pores on her skin. She didn't want to recall what had happened after she had changed into the white wolf. Ignoring the memory of the pain and fear was the only way she could deal with what had happened to her. She told them how she had immediately chased after Carlisle as he fled the house. She couldn't recall how she had ended up in the cavern where Esme had found her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect Billy." Bella said sadly. "I am so ashamed."

"Bells there was nothing you could have done." Jacob held her hands tightly in his own. "Your priority was Carrie. My dad would have understood. I'm sorry that I fell for Carlisle's plan and left you all unprotected. I thought Jared and the others would have been enough to keep you all safe."

"No one could have predicted this." Embry interjected. "It's just madness."

They were interrupted as the front door burst open and Sam came running inside. His eyes were wild as he stared at them. He seemed in deep shock.

"What is it?" Jacob asked in alarm.

"Emily...she's gone. She's been taken. The whole place reeked of vampires." He told them, his whole body trembling.

They were all stunned by this piece of news. Jacob got up and had to physically order Sam not to phase as he was inside the house. He was so distressed that he couldn't control his wolf. Jacob led him to one of the chairs while Bella got him some water.

"Why the fuck would they go after Emily?" Embry asked in confusion.

Bella nearly dropped the glass of water as it hit her like a freight train. "Oh my god...no wonder they got past the others..."

"Bells?" Jacob quickly took the glass from her.

"Don't you see?" She cried out. "Abduct the imprints and you have control of the wolves. Carlisle knows who all the imprints are. He's been on the reservation in the past. He knows where they all live. It might not just be Emily that has been taken...oh my god...little Clare and Kim. Kim won't know about Jared."

Jacob pulled her into a tight hug as she began to cry in horror at this latest revelation. It was all just too much. The adrenaline that had kept her going was beginning to fade and exhaustion was making her feel weak and extra emotional. He looked at the others who were just as sickened as Bella was. Now she had voiced the words aloud, it seemed all too obvious.

"We need to get out there and start looking for the others." Jacob said when Bella eventually calmed down.

"When I was phased I didn't hear them." Embry reminded him.

"Which means they are in their human forms. They must be being held somewhere...but where?" Jacob felt overwhelmed with the task they had ahead of them. Other than himself, Embry was the only other wolf who had his head together. Sam was in a mess because of Emily's disappearance.

"Jake you just can't go out there blind hunting for them." Bella gripped his shirt tightly with her fingers. "Whoever is keeping them from phasing has to have some kind of special powers which makes me think that the Volturi are involved."

"Fuck no." Jacob swore. They all knew what this meant.

"When you go I need to come with you." Bella said firmly.

"No, Bells. You've been through enough." Jacob would not hear of her putting her life at risk again.

"I have to. I am the only one with resistance to the vampires power. I have a shield. They can't hurt me and maybe not any of you either if I'm with you." Bella reached up and put both her hands on his face so he had to look at her.

"But you're exhausted and who will look after Carrie?" Jacob put his hands over hers as he gazed down into her beautiful brown eyes.

"When my dad and Leah return they will stay here with Carrie." Bella felt sick at the thought of leaving her daughter again but circumstances meant she had no choice in the matter.

"What about Esme?" Embry asked cautiously. "Where does she fit into all this?"

As he mentioned her name, Esme came into the house. She had heard everything that had been discussed, even from outside. Her arms were wrapped around her middle as she bravely looked them all in the eyes. "I will come with you."

"Esme...I'm not sure that's a good idea." Bella replied hesitantly.

"I have to come." Esme stated firmly. "I need to come."

"Why?" Jacob demanded.

"Because I am the only one who will be able to get close to Carlisle easily. He will not suspect me."

"And what do you intend to do when you_ get close to him_?" Sam sneered as he glared at Esme; his worry over Emily making him act irrationally.

Esme did not flinch at his harsh tone. "I will kill him." She stated coldly.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	30. Chapter 30

**Injection**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you very much to my beta on this chapter SCIFIROMANCE. I would not have been able to post this update without her reassurance. Nikki :)**_

**Part Thirty**

Charlie and Leah came back from seeing Jared's family. Neither of them said much, what was there to say? Jared's parents were distraught. Their golden boy was gone and never coming back. Charlie had on a few occasions in the past had to deliver bad news to families when a loved one had been killed, but this seemed so much worse. Jared had been taken away from them in the prime of his life. He would never get to marry Kim, or have children. His parents would never be able to hold a grandchild in their arms. The first thing that Charlie did when he returned was to first hug his daughter tightly, then Carrie.

"It was the worst thing I've ever had to do." He said solemnly as he rocked Carrie gently in his arms.

Leah was crying openly, not something she was prone to do in front of others. She was worried about her brother's fate. Being faced with Jared's parents grief compounded her own. Charlie sighed and instinctively went to her side and put his arm around her shaking shoulders.

Jacob glanced at Bella meaningfully. They could delay no longer, they needed to go right now. Bella approached her dad, who was still holding Carrie, and looked at him sadly. "I need you to look after her." She choked out. "I am going with Jake and the others to track the rest of the pack down and find Billy."

Charlie was horrified. "You can't risk your life again, kiddo." He began to protest.

"But I need to help them, even though it tears me apart inside to leave Carrie." Bella leaned down and kissed her daughter's head gently. "Please keep her safe for me."

"Bells..."

Leah tugged on Charlie's arm and he glanced down at her. "You have to let her do this." Her face was awash with tears as she spoke. She then turned to Bella. "We will defend her with our lives."

Bella began to let her own tears fall. She hugged Leah hard and then her father, before bending once again to kiss her daughter. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you all."

Charlie locked eyes with Jacob. "You take care of her, do you hear?"

Jacob slipped his arm around Bella and held her close to him. "I promise." He vowed.

Charlie swallowed thickly. He and Leah followed the others to the door and watched them all leave. One by one as they neared the trees they phased into their wolf forms. The last one to do so was Bella. The white wolf hesitated at the tree line and looked back with fearful brown eyes before disappearing into the forest after the others. A grim faced Esme was running right beside them.

* * *

Kim felt a sharp pain in her chest. She let go of little Clare and clutched her hand over her heart. Emily and Billy looked at her in alarm. "Jared." She gasped.

Emily cuddled hold of Clare who was beginning to cry when she saw Kim's distress. Billy crawled over to Kim's side and held the young girl as she began to tremble from head to foot. "What's wrong?" He asked in a low voice.

"Jared..." Kim's face had paled under her tan skin. Her chest was feeling tight as if she was experiencing some type of heart attack.

"Something has happened to him." Emily said in a panic. She rocked Clare as she began to wail.

Billy knew what that meant. He pulled Kim closer and held her head in his hands as her eyes began to close. Her whole body was losing it's warmth. "No, come on Kim, hold on. Please hold on." He begged her.

"My Jared..." Kim murmured. "My life..."

"No, don't do this." Billy pleaded desperately. Kim's eyes shut gently for the last time as she became lifeless in his arms.

Emily stared over at him. She had pressed Clare's face to her chest so the little girl couldn't see Kim. Billy gently lay Kim back down on the cold floor and wiped at his eyes. He felt choked up and helpless. This wasn't meant to happen. Jared had died and taken his imprint with him. Billy raised his head and held Emily's panicked gaze. They were still trapped and there was nothing they could do.

* * *

Hours passed as the pack searched every inch of La Push. They caught faint scents of the others at times but often it would lead absolutely nowhere. Bella was struggling. She was finding it hard coping with her new wolf body. The first time she had phased had been under extreme duress and she had hardly been aware of what had been happening at the time, but now she couldn't seem to get her limbs to co-operate and the sound of the others voices echoing in her head was freaking her out.

"You have to remain calm, honey." Jacob tried to soothe her; the whole pack was sensing her panic.

"I'm sorry." Bella apologized. It felt weird speaking in her mind. She had at first opened and closed her jaws trying to answer Jacob, but only a pitiful whine came out.

"It's to be expected." Jacob assured her. "We all had time to get used to things. Just stay close and stop worrying."

Bella pushed her anguish down somewhere deep inside. She could finish freaking out later. They all needed her to be strong. Admiration for the way Leah had coped with her changing body surged through her. Bella had never thought before how hard it must have been for the other girl to be the only female wolf and deal with the strong waves of testosterone that surrounded her constantly as she ran with the pack.

Esme, who had been running toward the rear of the pack, halted suddenly. They all stopped when they saw her pause and whirled round. She had an intense look on her face as if she was trying to figure something out. Jacob approached her and growled lowly. Esme stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"The caves." She said. "I found Bella in the caves. Wouldn't it make sense that maybe the others were being held captive there too somewhere? They go quite deep."

Bella whined. She loped over to Esme and stared her in the eyes trying to convey with her actions that she agreed with her. Esme understood. She nodded abruptly and spun round, her form a blur as she led the way to First beach. Jacob let out a loud roar and the others howled one by one as he took off after the female vampire. Bella remained at the rear of the group, unable still to keep up with their fast pace.

* * *

Esme led them straight to the cave where she had found Bella. Their individual scents were still very much evident. "I have to go inside by myself. There are tunnels that lead off from here, you will not be able to get through them. Only I can." She said aloud to Jacob and the others.

Jacob dropped his large wolf's head and peered into Esme's determined eyes. He lifted his foreleg up and gently touched her arm with his paw. Esme smiled at him tremulously. "I will be careful. I will do all I can to help if I find them." With those parting words she dropped to her hands and knees and crawled into the low entrance of the tunnels.

* * *

Jacob ordered Embry to stay put and guard the cave's entrance until Esme's return. He and the others were going to explore further along the coastline and the woods surrounding the edges for any sign of the others. He led Sam and Bella at a fast pace, his paws leaving deep imprints in the wet sand as he moved. Bella lagged behind, her breath coming in short pants as it fogged in the air in front of her. She didn't ask Jacob to slow down; she knew it was imperative they move quickly. She could always catch them up. Within moments she lost sight of them although she could hear their voices in her head urging her to hurry.

* * *

Esme scurried through the twisting tunnels speedily. What would have taken a human hours to negotiate, she did in moments. A fresh breeze crossed her cold skin and she paused as she sniffed the air. Four separate human scents wafted in her direction. She recognized the male's scent as Billy's Blacks. So they were here. The smell of death also blew her way. Her mouth turned down as she realised that one of them had died. Esme carefully inched her way nearer; she didn't want to alarm them by suddenly turning up right next to them unexpectedly. They would immediately think she was a foe. Instead she crawled slowly up to the narrow tunnel which led right to them, it was a low entrance and she had to press her body flat to the cold stone floor.

"Billy Black." She called out gently.

She heard scuffling. "Who's there?" Billy's strong voice echoed back to her softly.

"It is Esme Cullen. Please do not be alarmed." Esme told him quickly. "I am not your enemy. I am here to help you. Jacob and the others are out right now searching too."

"You are no friend." Billy spat sarcastically.

"I do not blame you for not believing me." Esme pleaded with him desperately. "And I have no way of proving my sincerity to you. I have only just found out what my husband has been planning and I am so so sorry. Bella and Carrie are safe. Carrie is with Charlie and Leah Clearwater right now. Bella is running with the pack."

"Bella phased?" Billy was completely stunned.

"Yes, it is all too much to explain right now. I need to get you all out of here. How many guards are outside?" Esme asked.

"Two at most I think." Billy replied. "It is hard to tell."

"Okay listen. I need you to all get right back. I am going to kick my way through this rock and widen the entrance so you can all crawl out this way." Esme advised him.

"The rock is too thick." Billy said unthinkingly.

Esme smiled despite herself. "I am a vampire. It makes no difference to me. Now get right back please."

Billy quickly ushered a confused Emily and Clare right to the other side of the small cavern. He whispered for them to keep as quiet as possible as Esme began to use the balls of her feet to kick in the rock face.

* * *

Twenty miles down the coast Jacob and the others finally caught the scent of their pack brothers. He let out a low growl as he increased his pace, which was matched easily by Sam. Bella was still far behind but they could sense she was on her way. Jacob was secretly glad that she wouldn't be right in the thick of things immediately. It would give him a chance to assess the situation before she joined them. If necessary he could order her to stay away.

With Sam tailing him Jacob crept closer and closer as he followed the scent's of his brothers which were becoming stronger. They were interlaced with the scents of at least four other vampires.

"We need to stay downwind if we want to launch a surprise attack." Jacob said to Sam.

"Right." Sam was pumped full of adrenaline. He just wanted to attack the cold ones who had laid hands on his imprint and killed Jared.

"Easy." Jacob warned him.

"I am in control." Sam replied.

Both wolves weaved their way expertly between the tall trees until they were more or less on top of the group. The vampires sharp stench filled their nostrils as, with a loud roar of defiance, the Alpha wolf of the La Push pack, sprang into battle.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!  
**_


End file.
